Devil's Playground
by Dean's Racy Ally
Summary: High School AU. Destiel. Ordinarily most 16 years old would have a sweet sixteen, but for Castiel Novak it meant he was finally old enough for Rumspringa. The time when Amish adolescents can venture into the outside world and act like normal teenagers. Longer summary on the inside.
1. Summary

**A/N: I watched the documentary "Devil's Playground" (hence the title) and thought it would make an interesting story. Plus their way of life fitted Castiel's personality pretty well. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I do not have a beta reader.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Supernatural if I did do you think I'd be writing fanfiction for it?**

* * *

Summary

Ordinarily most 16 years old would have a sweet sixteen, but for Castiel Novak it meant he was finally old enough for Rumspringa. The time when Amish adolescents can venture into the outside world and act like normal teenagers. Unfortunately his father loathed this joyous occasion. Only because when his older brother, Gabriel, came back from his Rumspringa he proclaimed he "batted for the other team" and left the community forever. As Castiel grew older he didn't understand why his brother liked men but he accepted it. Despite his father's feelings, he has enrolled himself at Lawrence High to become more educated since schooling stops in eighth grade in Amish country. But what Castiel didn't expect was to meet a certain green-eyed boy that would change his life forever.


	2. Chapter 1: Fly Away

**A/N: The song the chapter is named after is by Sugarland. I was listening to it while writing this and thought it made sense. Thanks for all your feedback!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Fly Away

There's a reason Castiel sought out his own accommodation. If his parents found out what he did they'd be furious. Nevertheless the buggy rolled down Robintree Road, catching stares from passersby. Some looked at him as if he were crazy, others were merely curious. Joshua pulled to a stop in front of a simple white house. He was the only one Castiel could trust with this matter. Before Castiel hopped out, Joshua grabbed his shoulder and told him to be careful. He gave him a reassuring nod.

After waving goodbye, Castiel ambled towards the front entrance. He knocked on the door. While he waited for it to be answered he noticed the lawn needed a good trimming. Ten minutes later the door opened.

"Hello brother it's been a while," Castiel greeted warmly.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow "Geez Cassie no reason to be so formal. We are family after all."

Castiel's smile brightens as his brother pulled him into a hug. Though, Gabriel would protest to ever doing such a thing. He pulled away

"So are you going to stand there all day or what?"

Castiel picked up his things and followed Gabriel inside. He gasped at how different it was from his own home. While Gabriel was showing him around, Castiel ogled at the foreign technology. Just the fact that Gabriel had electricity astounded him. He had to tell Castiel to stop playing with the light switches…twice! The home entertainment center seemed nice but didn't his brother ever read? He hasn't seen any books except for a magazine in the bathroom that he didn't get a good look at since Gabriel immediately hid it behind his back. Which brings us to the wonders of indoor plumbing. While some communities permitted this, Castiel's didn't. He was absolutely euphoric at the fact that he wouldn't have to go to a well to get water anymore. Those trips were tiring.

After the grand tour, Gabriel set the rules of the household. Luckily there weren't many. He waited until Castiel was settled before beginning.

"Okay rule number one: You can't go into my room unless it's an emergency. Rule number two: I know that back home we would only shower once a week. That's not gonna cut it. Here you will shower every day. I don't want you to come home and have our place smell like manure. Rule number three: I need to know where you are at all times. So I got you a cellphone."

Castiel stared at the tiny device as if it held all the answers to the world's problems. Gabriel chuckled and gave him the manual. Sighing, Castiel brought everything up to his room. It was a plain room with a twin bed and bureau. There was a nightstand with a lamp on it. A full length mirror was hung on the wall. This just fascinated Castiel as mirrors were another thing that's prohibited. Unfortunately it showed him how unruly his hair was.

Once he finished putting everything in its place, Castiel went down to see what Gabriel was doing. He found him cooking over the stove. Castiel peeked over from behind but couldn't see anything. It smelled amazing though. Finally he had to ask "What are you making?"

Gabriel stopped stirring and turned around with a smile on his face "Beef stew with chocolate."

"Wait chocolate?" Castiel's nose wrinkled at the strange mix. Guess Gabriel never lost his sweet tooth. He remembered Gabriel's bed littered with wrappers before his older brother left.

"Yeah I saw it on the Food Network. It's supposed to taste good. Besides who am I to turn down chocolate?" Gabriel grinned bringing him out of his musings.

Castiel's expression changed to confusion "What's the 'Food Network'?"

"It's a… you know what never mind." Gabriel sighed. Knowing his brother, it would take 30 minutes to explain it in a way he would understand. The timer on the oven beeped. "Dinner is served!"

Castiel sat down on the other side of the table. Gabriel scooped up some stew and plopped it on his plate. It looked okay but he still hesitated to eat it. Luckily Gabriel decided to tell him about the school. All he found out was the start and end time. Oh, and that he'd be walking since Gabriel had be at work a little bit after he had to wake up for school. This also means Castiel was responsible for making his own breakfast.

The elder Novak noticed Castiel's food remained untouched "Hey Cassie are you okay? You haven't eaten anything yet."

Castiel blushed in embarrassment and placed a spoonful of stew into his mouth. Only to spit it right out. He gagged at the sweet meaty taste "Gabriel how much chocolate did you put in this?"

Gabriel shrugged and ate a spoonful mumbling "It tastes fine to me."

Castiel gathered the dishes and put them in the sink. They both went into the living room where Gabriel had the brilliant idea of having a video game marathon. After several hours, the younger Novak was surprised that he beat his brother. Though he suspected that Gabriel let him win.

The younger Novak looked at the time and realized it was nine o' clock. He bid Gabriel good night and went upstairs to his room. He lied in bed realizing how much he missed joking around with his brother. Castiel felt exhausted and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

_April 6th 1985_

_Jimmy Novak tossed and turned in his bed unable to sleep. He looked towards his twin Castiel. A brilliant idea struck him and he pushed Castiel until he saw the identical blue eyes staring into his. _

"_Hey Castiel do you wanna sneak out and go play on the rope swing?" he whispered._

_Castiel rolled his eyes at his twin's stupidity "No Jimmy we'll get caught and I don't want to get lashed today."_

_Jimmy sighed "Come on Castiel please? We'll be super quiet. Mother and Father will never know!"_

"_Trust me Father will know. He always does," he replied warily._

"_Fine if you're going to be a scaredy-cat then I'll go by myself!" Jimmy replied indignantly._

_Castiel groaned and went after his twin. He knew that he should at least keep an eye on him. After all, he was the more responsible one while Jimmy was the trouble maker. Jimmy smiled as he sensed Castiel behind him. They crept quietly, making sure to avoid the creaky floorboard. Once out in the cool night air the Novak twins ran towards the barn._

"_Ha! I win!" Jimmy exclaimed doing a little victory dance._

_Castiel huffed "That's not fair! I didn't even know we were racing!"_

"_Whatever. Don't be a sore loser." Jimmy teased. _

_This continued until they made it onto the highest point of the barn. They have never done this before but they've seen their older siblings do it multiple times. All they have to do is make sure to land in the hay pile down left from them. _

"_Piece of cake," Jimmy said even though he was slightly terrified._

_Castiel's eyes widened at the jump, "I don't think we should be doing this Jimmy."_

"_Oh come on Castiel you only live once."_

"_Exactly and I don't want to stop now."_

_Jimmy rolled his eyes "Look just watch me you big baby." _

_He grabbed onto the rope and jumped off the platform. Castiel's eyes got impossibly wider and prayed that Jimmy made it to the other side._

A startling noise rang throughout Castiel's room, disrupting his sleep. He felt his bed trembling. It didn't help that he was having a nightmare. Jumping out of bed he thought 'EARTHQUAKE!' and ran to get Gabriel. Castiel opened the door with a bit more force than needed. He began shaking his brother awake.

Gabriel was about to beat his little brother over the head until he saw his worried face. "Hey Castiel what's wrong?"

"Earth…quake," Castiel gasped as he regained his voice.

The elder Novak was confused. "What earthquake?"

"In…room…bed…shaking…noise," Castiel was so freaked out he didn't he notice that Gabriel's room was completely still

Gabriel rolled his eyes. He motioned Castiel to follow him to his bedroom. Once inside, he took out an object from underneath his mattress.

"You mean this?" Gabriel smirked waving the object in Castiel's face.

Castiel grabbed it from his brother hands "What is it?"

"That, my oblivious little brother, is a bed shaker. It helps wake you up," Gabriel smirked, very amused by the mistake.

"Oh," Castiel's cheeks tinted red in embarrassment. Gabriel burst out laughing at his little brother's expense. "Why did you never tell me about this?"

"Oh I um…must have forgotten," he replied sheepishly. Then he resumes laughing.

"This isn't funny Gabriel! Stop laughing at me! You're a jerk!" Castiel yelled angrily since his brother wouldn't stop.

Gabriel smirked at him again "Well at least I'm not scared of a wittle bed shaker."

Castiel made a move to chuck mentioned item at him but the elder Novak fled from the room telling him to get ready for school. The noise rang again and Castiel found out it was his alarm clock. He couldn't find out how to get it to be quiet so he just unplugged it. What a great way to start the day.

An hour later Castiel was outside and heading towards school. He just had to walk straight the whole way so it shouldn't be too difficult. After all it was only a 20 minute walk. What could possibly go wrong?

He spoke too soon for after a few minutes it started down pouring. Now Castiel really wished he hadn't left his umbrella. Trudging through the rain a black car zoomed past him, spraying him with water. How lovely.

By the time Castiel arrived he was soaked to the bone. Luckily he had 10 minutes till the bell rang. He spotted a bathroom and ran his hair under the air dryers real quick. It made his carefully matted hair tuff up to its natural form. Well that was 30 minutes wasted. Gabriel even let him use his hair products to tame it. Too bad they weren't waterproof. With five minutes left, Castiel rushed to the office to pick up his schedule.

The secretary looked up then frowned "Oh sweetie look at you! You're drenched! Go through the lost and found and change in the bathroom."

Sensing this wasn't a suggestion he took the box she presented to him. Inside Castiel found a few things he liked. He rushed off to the bathroom once again and came out in a suit with a blue tie and a tan trench coat over it. They were a little baggy but Castiel found that he quite liked it. Much better than his original outfit which thankfully included black dress shoes that go with his new ensemble. He's pretty sure people would have made fun of the native clothing he was wearing anyway. Too bad it was all Castiel had. Maybe Gabriel could take him shopping.

Now it's back to the office yet again. The secretary looked up and smiled at him. She handed him a piece of paper which was his schedule.

"Welcome to the school Castiel Novak. Your first class is English with Mrs. Milton today. She is in room 235. Just go up the stairs, take a left and it should be at the end of the hallway to the right, she directed.

Castiel gave her an appreciative smile "Thank you ma'am."

The secretary watched him walk off. He seemed like a nice boy and, although she shouldn't be saying this about students, he looked handsome in those clothes. He'd fit in just fine… eventually.

* * *

"Class this is Castiel Novak. He is an Amish transfer student. Please make him feel welcome!" Mrs. Milton announced to the class. She told Castiel to take a seat. While she began the lesson a student walked by. Mrs. Milton stopped and looked out "Dean Winchester is that you? Get your butt in here young man!"

Dean sauntered in with a smirk on his face "Hey Mrs. Milton I was just…"

"I don't want any excuses Dean. Just sit down and see me after class," she chided.

He sighed and looked around the room. Being late Dean had to sit in the front while his friends sat way in the back. He found a seat next to a guy he's never seen before. He must be new. Then Dean got a real good look at him and held back a gasp. The guy was absolutely stunning. He had a light stubble and an amazing bed head. His soft full pink lips looked so inviting. Oh why couldn't guys dress like that more often? Dean always did love a man in a suit. It was just his luck when Mrs. Milton said they had to work with the person next to them for a school project.

The students began to move their desks to face their partner.

Mrs. Milton began giving instructions "This group project will involve assigning two movies or plays, G or PG-rated, for the students to see. Ideally, the movies will be somewhat contrasting. The students will watch the two movies and prepare a presentation and written report that discusses the two movies, without giving away the ending. The movies will be compared and contrasted for action, interest and continuity of the story. The movies do not have to be current movies and you may consider using one animated and one live-action movie. The students will have flexibility to either act out a part of the movie or prepare charts or a presentation that displays the differing aspects of each movie. Are there any questions?"

A girl raised her hand "Yes Lisa?"

"What is the point of this?" she whined.

"This project is to help you with your plot summary skills." Mrs. Milton explained with ease. No more questions were asked so all the students got to work.

Dean faced his partner "Dean Winchester and you?"

"Hello I'm Castiel Novak," he greeted formally. Dean was a bit starstruck. He had really nice blue eyes. The kind you could easily get lost in.

"Dean are you okay?"

"Yeah um I'm fine. So Castiel, that's not a name you hear every day," Dean stated awkwardly

Castiel nodded. "I was named after the angel of Thursday."

Dean chuckled "That's a boring angel to be named after."

"I suppose so."

"I'm assuming your family is religious."

Castiel huffed "Most of them yes. My brother Gabriel isn't though. If anything he's a cynic."

He laughed lightly at that "Alright so about this project. What movies do you think we should do?"

Castiel twiddled his thumbs nervously "I've actually never seen any movies."

Dean's eyes widened "Wait seriously? What planet do you live on?"

"Earth, same as you," Castiel replied in a matter-of-fact manner.

"That's not what I… Okay never mind. How about I pick one, you find one, and you can come over my place and watch them with me?" Dean asked coquettishly.

Oblivious to Dean's flirtation he agreed. Dean ripped out some paper and wrote Castiel his address.

Castiel looked down at the piece of paper and was happily surprised "Oh you live right down the street from me."

"Really? Wait…were you that kid with the horse driven carriage yesterday?" He queried.

Castiel nodded "It's actually called a buggy."

"Oh um right I knew that," Dean played off.

Castiel laughed "I'm sure you did."

The conversation continued to flow easily between them until the teacher said they had to move the desks back where they were. Dean couldn't pay attention to anything the teacher was saying. Not like Dean did to begin with. He mostly sneaked glances at Castiel while he wasn't looking. He just seemed so intriguing. Maybe it was just the way Castiel acted all nervous and seemed so wise and knowledgable yet didn't know something as simple as a toaster. Oh yes he was going to have some fun with this one.

* * *

**A/N: Ugh it finally done! First chapters are always the hardest to write don't you think? Well hopefully my hard work will be rewarded. Possibly with reviews? Oh well I guess I'll have to wait and see!**


	3. Chapter 2: Face Down

**A/N: **Sorry for taking so long to update! I've been doing some job hunting. So far nothing but I'll keep trying!The name of this chapter is a song by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. This is for my reviewers, adrianasntlln, and TerrorInYerBathtub. Hope you all enjoy it!

**Warning: **Contains Violence

* * *

Chapter 2: Face Down

The bell rang as Castiel strolled out of math. So far today has been great, especially meeting Dean. He was so nice to him but sometimes there was something strange in his eyes when Dean looked at him. Castiel just didn't know what it was. Oh well it's probably all in his head.

He went to his locker to put his book away. Something felt off. It's as if the hallway dropped ten degrees. Castiel checked his surroundings for any threats. All of a sudden, a group of people advanced towards him. He had a feeling they weren't the welcome committee.

"Well look at what we got here boys. Fresh meat," one guy smirked.

"Shouldn't we introduce ourselves?" a girl piped up.

"You're quite right. I'm Azazel, that's Alistair. Then we have the lovely ladies, Ruby and Lilith. And you are?" Azazel informed.

Castiel couldn't breathe as they all ganged up on him. He knew he should answer but fear kept him paralyzed.

Ruby grinned at his hesitancy "Oh c'mon we don't bite…maybe."

Finally he managed to stutter out "Castiel. Castiel Novak."

"Ah, you're that Amish transfer student. How fun. What should we do with him boss?" Lilith inquired.

"Why tell him and ruin the surprise?" Azazel taunted.

Castiel felt a punch to his gut and doubled over. Alistair then kicked his ribs. The pain was overwhelming. He curled into the fetal position so the blows wouldn't have as much impact. He just laid there and remained silent, hoping they would eventually get bored. Although that didn't seem like anytime soon. A brutal strike against his face caused Castiel to see stars. Blood was running down his face. His vision became blurry until everything faded to black. He was barely conscious as he closed his eyes.

"Hey!" Dean yelled as he saw the battered figure. His green eyes darkened in rage as he saw Azazel and his lackeys sniggering as if someone told the world's greatest joke. He was so blinded by fury that he didn't remember how he pinned Alistair to a locker.

Alistair didn't even seem fazed by the sudden undertaking, in fact he was smirking right now, his eyes filled with amusement "Hello again, Dean."

"Alistair."

Ruby and Lilith pulled him off before things got out of hand. Dean could barely restrain himself from knocking the leers off their smarmy dick faces. "You messed with the wrong person Azazel."

"What? I'm just welcoming him to the school. Novak needs to know how things work around here," he replied sinisterly.

"By treating him like your personal punching bag?!"

"Weellll pain is the best teacher," Lilith gleamed.

"Then you're long overdue for a lesson."

The fighting ensued; people started gathering around to watch the action. They cheered for whoever was winning at that moment. People even started making bets of all sorts.

"Is that all ya got? My grandma has better aim!" Dean jested as he dodged a punch.

"Watch your mouth. You may not have teeth tomorrow," Azazel snarled.

Alistair jumped in and the crowd went wild. "You know what Dean your holier than thou attitude, as touching as it is, is wasted on us. We know what you really are. After all you used to be one of us."

That's it. Dean was officially pushed over the edge. He pounced on Alistair and started wailing on him. He didn't care where the punches landed or how much pain it caused. All he wanted was to make Alistair shut the fuck up.

Unfortunately nothing could stop him from opening his fat mouth. "Oh come on Dean you can do better than that. After all you were my star pupil. I know what you're capable of."

Before Dean could protest, a teacher dragged him off. He struggled and kicked trying to get back to the boy who changed his life for the worse.

"That's enough!" the teacher, Mr. Wyatt, shouted, "Principal's office all of you…now!"

The hazy cloud of anger dissipated as Dean heard that. Mr. Wyatt let go of him as he felt him relax.

"Mr. Winchester I want you to take him to the nurse first," Mr. Wyatt instructed pointing to Castiel.

Dean nodded and went over to him. His heart clenched at the sight. Castiel's pale smooth skin was black and blue from all the bruises. He had dried blood that came from God knows where. Dean was surprised that one minute he was absolutely furious, then the next he'd be near reduced to tears. He should have gotten here sooner. Nobody deserved this sort of treatment, especially someone as wonderful and kind as Castiel.

He stopped in front of the nurse's office, opened the door, and went to the desk. The nurse looked up. "Oh my goodness what happened?!"

Dean scowled, "Azazel and his gang."

The nurse's eyes narrowed, "I'm surprised that lot hasn't been expelled yet. Of course Ruby's father is principal of the school. Lay the boy down here Mr. Winchester."

Dean obliged, being as fragile as possible as to not cause any unnecessary pain. The nurse handed him a pass.

"But I-" he started,

"No you have to go to the office. Your friend is safe here." the nurse cut him off.

Dean turned to Castiel "Bye Cas."

Castiel wanted so badly to talk to him. If only he wasn't so weak. His parents warned him that he might get bullied. He never thought it would be this bad. He decided to focus on the good of his first day. How he made a new friend who seems to care for him a lot. Not to mention the nickname had a certain unmistakable charm to it.

* * *

Gabriel drove as fast as he could to the school. How _dare_ those sons of bitches and just plain bitches lay a finger on his little brother? He was going to kill all of them! Okay maybe he needed to calm down but this was Castiel! On the other hand, Castiel probably wouldn't appreciate being squawked at. Taking a deep breath, Gabriel grabbed a Snickers bar. The nougat, chocolate, peanuts, and caramel worked its magic and calmed him down.

He found the nurse's office and entered. The sight of his little brother made his stomach churned. Looks like the Snickers bar was going to make a reocurrence later. "Hey bro you look like crap."

Castiel snorted "Thanks Gabriel I feel your sympathy."

The nurse didn't want to intrude on their moment but she did "Excuse me Mr. Novak but your brother is going to be okay. There's going to be some pretty nasty bruises but nothing is broken or sprained. You may take him home now if you like."

Gabriel smiled "Thanks. Alright Castiel let's go."

The drive home seemed longer than usual, probably because of the tense silence the whole way there. Gabriel started to make Castiel a turkey and cheese sandwich as he most likely didn't have any lunch at school.

Castiel didn't want to talk about what happened so he decided to start the conversation before his older brother had the chance. "I made a new friend today."

"Oh yeah what's his name?" Gabriel asked sounding hopeful. Maybe with this person around Castiel wouldn't be so closed-off.

"His name is Dean Winches-" Castiel was saying before the plate Gabriel held fell to the ground, "Gabriel you need to be more careful!" he scolded as he got the broom and dustbin.

The elder Novak just stood there; fists clenched he whispered "Castiel how could you?"

"What did I do?"

"You made friends with my archnemesis!" Gabriel shouted overdramatically.

Castiel scoffed "Really? Dean is your archnemesis?"

"It was August 1991…" Gabriel went into a long elaborate story. Castiel thinks his older brother may have exaggerated a bit.

Once he finished, and boy did that take a while, the younger Novak inquired "So you dislike Dean because he beat you in a prank war?"

"Yes and he took the championship belt too!" Gabriel sighed woefully.

Castiel looked down shaking his head "Gabriel you are such a child."

Although considering how extravagant his older brother's tricks sounded, he was astounded that Dean had beaten him at all

"Oh yeah well I'm not the one that got into a fight on their first day of school!" he mocked.

"That wasn't my fault and you know it!" Castiel yelled getting irritated.

"Well speaking of your fight, you should be heading off to bed now."

Castiel looked at the clock "It's only noon and the sun is still out."

"So? Close the curtains then. Besides you need lots of rest so you'll recover faster."

"Wow I didn't know you cared so much," Castiel awed, feeling touched by his brother's sentiment.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Stop it it's creeping me out!" Gabriel fled to his room before Castiel got the urge to hug him.

Castiel didn't care that his brother left. He headed upstairs, despite his protest earlier, he was pretty tired. It had been a rough first day. Hopefully it wasn't always going to be like this. After he shut the curtains, Castiel got into bed and snuggled under the covers. His eyelids dropped close and he went unconscious, this time by choice.

_He was back at the school. The bullies had just beaten him and he was lying on the ground unable to move. He heard someone yell. It sounded like Dean. This was confirmed once Alistair spoke. Castiel was only getting glimpses and the last thing he heard shocked him more than anything ever could…_

Castiel jolted up, his breathing heavy. It just couldn't be true.

* * *

Lisa was hanging around Dean's locker, waiting for him to arrive. He should be here any minute now. She saw him looking absolutely gorgeous in his brown leather jacket. As head cheerleader of the frosh-soph squad it was her right to have the most popular guy of the sophomore class. Lucky for her, that guy happened to be Dean Winchester. He was the back-up quarterback of the varsitiy football team, good-looking, funny, and, unlike most jocks, extremely nice.

"Hey Dean are you ready for the big game tomorrow?" she greeted warmly.

Dean wanted to sigh in exasperation. He knew what she was trying to do. There were rumors going around the school about this. Although it could have been worse, Bella used to be head cheerleader before she transferred to some snooty private school in England. At least Lisa was one of the more decent cheerleaders.

"Um yeah I've been training pretty hard." Dean lied. Truthfully he has been slacking a little lately. The only thing that's been on his mind since yesterday was Cas. He should have warned him about "The Hellhounds" as they called themselves.

Lisa frowned when she realized that Dean wasn't paying attention to her. Maybe he was playing hard to get. All right guess it time to cut to the chase then.

"So Dean, there's this new movie coming out called 'French Kiss.' I was wondering if you'd like to come see it with me."

Did she just seriously ask him to go see a chick flick with her? See this is why he preferred guys bit more than girls. Plus Lisa wasn't easy, which Dean admired since most of the cheerleaders are whores, so it wasn't like he would endure a boring mushy movie just to get a kiss. Then there are the stories from the other guys she dated who say she's high-maintenance. While it made sense he didn't have a job and his allowance, unlike miss rich girl, was only ten dollars a week.

"Sorry Lisa as great as that sounds I'm gonna have to say no."

"Great so you can pick me up at…wait did you say no?" Lisa gasped. Who the hell did he think he was?! She is the hottest girl at Lawrence High. She could have anybody with the snap of her fingers.

"Yeah um sorry, I'm just not looking for a relationship right now," Dean lied yet again.

Instead of just accepting it like Dean thought she would, Lisa narrowed her eyes then smiled "Listen I normally don't do this but my parents won't be home for the weekend. Maybe after the movie you'll get lucky."

She winked at him and this time Dean did sigh. Great, so much for her not being a slut. Well he hasn't gotten laid in a while. But then there's Castiel. Of course that project would take a while. Castiel may not know he likes men but Dean has always had an excellent gaydar. When he saw the blue-eyed boy it went off like crazy.

"Alright then I'll see you Saturday," he conceded.

"Great! Here's my address pick me up at seven."

* * *

Castiel went back to school on Thursday. He hasn't seen Dean all day so he decided to wait till lunch to talk to him. The bell rang and he dashed to the cafeteria, forgoing to wait in line and waited for Dean at an empty table. He saw the green-eyed boy walk in with a girl at his side. Lisa, as he recalled, from his English class. Castiel felt angry at this, well not exactly angry, but he sure didn't like the way he had his arm draped around her.

Dean kept up appearances for Lisa until he saw Castiel. His usual smirk turned into a genuine grin. He whispered to Lisa that he would see her later. She didn't look too happy but she let him go.

If there was one thing Lisa didn't like about Dean it was his friends. They were complete losers, especially that geeky new kid. She noticed how buddy-buddy they were getting in English two days ago. Well she wouldn't let the likes of him get in the way of her and Dean's relationship. Dean's rep would surely go down if people knew about this. She was only doing what's best for him.

"Hey why is Dean talking to that new kid? He's so weird," Dana stated as she filed her nails.

"Oh they're partners for that English project. He just wants to make sure that he gets a good grade."

"Oh okay."

Lisa sighed. Yep she was definitely gonna have to get rid of him.

Dean walked over and sat down with Castiel "Hey Cas how are you feeling? Oh um is it okay if I call you that?"

"Yes it's fine. I actually quite like it. I'm fine by the way," Castiel smiled, "But there's something I want to talk to you about."

"Oh yeah what is it?" Dean inquired. Castiel was going to answer but some people came by and sat down at their table. Dean mouthed 'We'll talk later.' to which Castiel mouthed back 'Okay'.

A boy sat down next to Dean "Hey Dean, who's the new member?"

"Cas this is Ash the boozing tech geek, Jo the girl with the knife collection, Garth and his sock puppet Mr. Fizzles, Chuck the psychic writer and his girlfriend Becky, and Charlie the nerdy lesbian. Guys this is Cas the Amish transfer student."

"Castiel actually," he said since the nickname wouldn't seem so special if everyone called him that.

They all welcomed him with open arms. After all who were they to judge? If Dean liked him that was good enough for them. Castiel seemed really nice albeit quiet and a bit awkward, but nice.

"So Castiel do you have a girlfriend back home?" Becky inquired. That was always the first question she asked. She was a hopeless romantic.

Castiel shook his head "No but the girls do look different here. The girls in my community aren't allowed to show any skin or shave."

Everyone wrinkled their nose in disgust, except Dean who was smiling at the fact that Castiel was single.

Jo shivered at the thought "That's so gross! I couldn't imagine that. All that hair…"

"I know right and they're completely covered up? That's just wrong. Hey Dean is it true that you're going out with Lisa now?" Ash asked changing the subject.

"Yep since yesterday."

"You sly dog! If only I could hit that." he mumbled the last part to himself.

That feeling burned in Castiel's stomach again. This time more intense than the last one.

Gordon came over "Hey Winchester come sit with us! You know it's tradition for the team to sit together on game day!"

"Alright! I'll see you guys later then?" Dean asked the others. He felt bad but they all nodded and he went to sit with Lisa and the team.

Jo stabbed a piece of lettuce a bit too hard "They're always dragging him away from us. It's really beginning to piss me off."

Everyone nodded in agreement, even Mr. Fizzles.


	4. Ch3: Lies, Confessions, and Movie Magic

**A/N:** Longest chapter I've ever written so far. This is for my reviewers Haroku, adrianasntlln, and nutmeg17.

* * *

Chapter 3: Lies, Confessions, and Movie Magic

Castiel sat in the bleachers. He has never seen football before but there's a first time for everything. In fact this whole year would be a long list of firsts. Gabriel was munching on candy and popcorn. His older brother didn't want Castiel going out alone in case those bullies showed up again. Besides Castiel needed someone to tell him the rules and since Gabriel was a sports writer he was perfect for the job.

Everyone got up and cheered. Castiel began standing up and cheered too. Unfortunately everyone was sitting down already and that was the moment their team got a penalty. He sat down feeling thoroughly embarrassed and a little scared from all the glares he was receiving. He then heard someone whisper about him being a narc. Whatever it was it didn't sound like a good thing.

It was starting to get a little boring. The only reason Castiel came to the game was to see Dean play. Too bad he wasn't on the field so far. Gabriel seemed like he was having a good time. After an hour or so the referee blew his whistle and all the players got off the field. Castiel got up and started to make his way to the exit.

Gabriel put a hand on his brother's shoulder "Hey Castiel where are you going? It's only half-time."

"You must be joking," Castiel said hoping this was just Gabriel's cruel sense of humor.

His older brother smirked "Nope. Sorry kiddo looks like we're going to be here for a while."

Castiel slumped back down onto the bleacher "Well that's unfortunate."

"Oh come on you're the one that wanted to go. Look on the bright side, there might not be any overtime."

"Overtime?!"

He watched uninterested as the cheerleaders did their routines. Castiel never thought it was possible to die of boredom. Fortunately Dean got to play the second half. The rest of the game went by in a blur. It ended with Dean scoring the winning touchdown.

Castiel wanted to go over and congratulate him but there were so many people. Plus Dean was being carried off the field. Gabriel told him he wanted to go home since he had to go into work early tomorrow. Luckily Castiel spotted his friends from lunch. Surely he could get a ride from one of them? Well that's what he told Gabriel who seemed satisfied. He told Castiel to call him if he stayed out late and made his way to the parking lot.

"Hey Castiel's what's up?" Jo greeted as Castiel made his way over to them.

He was about to answer until he saw Lisa flounce over to Dean and draw him into an enthusiastic kiss. Okay that's it he's had enough. Marching over to the couple he pulled Lisa off Dean.

Lisa's butt hit the ground "What the hell was that for you freak?!"

"Um I-I" Castiel stuttered. He couldn't answer her, because honestly, he doesn't even know why he did it. His brain just told him to get her away from his Dean. Whoa wait a second, _his _Dean?

Lisa glared at Dean "Well don't just stand there. Help me up! "

Dean suppressed the urge to roll his eyes and pulled Lisa up on her feet. After all she was kind of flashing everyone her underwear. Before he could talk to Cas, the blue-eyed boy was running back to Jo and the others. Who, by the way, were undeniably shocked at what just transpired. However Dean just smirked victoriously. Everything was working out perfectly.

Castiel was thoroughly humiliated. Dean probably hated him right now. He wouldn't blame him if he never spoke to him again after this. She is his girlfriend after all. They should be allowed to kiss each other whenever they want.

Thankfully no one said anything on the matter. They all hopped into Jo's minivan and decided to go to The Roadhouse. Castiel was shocked that bars even allowed children in. Jo just laughed and said her mom owned it. Once they arrive they got out and went inside. He noted that they were tables, pool, arcade games, and of course there's a bar with a long line of stools. It was charming in a rustic sort of way.

"Mom I'm back and I brought some friends!" Jo shouted so her mom could hear her over the commotion.

Her mom made her way over and noticed the blued-eye boy she's never met before "Jo who's your new friend here?"

"Oh right. Mom this is Castiel he's the new transfer student from Amish country," she introduced.

She nodded and held out her hand "Pleasure to meet you boy. I'm Ellen."

"The pleasure's all mine," Castiel said shaking her hand and trying to make a good first impression.

Ellen smiled and let go "A gentleman huh? Well you bunch will probably change that."

They all laughed, except Castiel who didn't understand the joke.

Ellen left when she heard her name being called. The group sat at a table in the back while Jo went to get some sodas.

"So Castiel what was that all about?" Jo asked when she came back and handed him a soda

Instead of answering he took a long drag from his soda. Maybe if he just kept filling his mouth he wouldn't have to talk. Unfortunately the carbonates were getting to be too much for him so he reluctantly put the drink back down. Then to add to his list of embarrassing things, Castiel let out a loud burp.

The girls were grossed out but the guys were impressed and thus a burping contest began. Castiel ended up winning for the loudest, Ash won for longest, and Garth won for getting through the whole alphabet in one. Chuck didn't play since he was too busy typing who knows what on his laptop.

Castiel thought he had just gotten away with not talking about it. Sadly that wasn't the case.

When the girls came back from the bathroom, since they did not want to be around for the uncivilized act, Jo asked once again "Okay Castiel enough with the stalling. What was all that about on the field earlier?"

He shook his head and didn't say anything.

Ash slung an arm around his shoulder "Come on man talk to us."

Castiel still remained quiet. He hoped in vain that if he never said it out loud then it never actually happened. Kind of stupid but it worked for him. Then the door opened and everyone noticed that it was Dean. Oh that's just great. His fear heighten with each step Dean took.

Dean made his way over and sat on the other side of Castiel. He had his usual smirk in place "Hey Cas."

Castiel was surprised, happy, but surprised that Dean was speaking to him "Um hey Dean. Where's Lisa?"

"Oh she's still at the party I told her that my mom called and told me to come home."

"Why?"

"Because I'd rather celebrate with you…guys," Dean stated adding the last word quickly. Then he noticed Ash's arm slung over Cas' shoulder. One glare from him had Ash move his arm so Dean could replace it with his.

"Actually Dean I'm glad you're here. We need to get some stuff out in the open and it involves you." Jo stated seriously, "Alright Garth do your thing."

"Hey Castiel, you want to tell me what's going on?" Garth asked kindly. Castiel shook his head. Why wouldn't they just leave it alone? Dean didn't seem to care…wait why _didn't_ he care?

"Alright then maybe you'll talk to…Mr. Fizzles!" Garth exclaimed as he pulled his sock puppet from under the table and waves it around, his voice going higher "I'm your friend! Yay!"

Dean sensed Cas getting uncomfortable "Garth? Why don't we put the sock away?"

"Mr. Fizzles want to help Castiel. He wants to listen."

"Mr. Fizzles is gonna go where the sun don't shine!"

"I was upset!" Castiel exclaimed. Everyone was surprised that it was working

"I believe you Castiel. Why were you upset?"

"Because…Lisa was kissing Dean."

"So you were jealous?

Jealous? But that seemed to be the right word so Castiel nodded. Dean's smile grew at that revelation.

"Why were you jealous?"

"I don't know."

"Are you sure Castiel? Cause Mr. Fizzles can tell when you're being a LIAR."

While Dean wanted to hear more, as did everyone else, he didn't want Cas pushed any further "All right. That's – enough…Mr. Fizzles."

Castiel was itching to get out of there "Hey Jo can you give me a ride home?"

"Sorry I can't maybe Dean could?"

"Um sure Cas come on."

While those two made their way out Jo said "Wow I didn't know Castiel liked Lisa."

"Well she is the hottest girl in school," Ash explicated.

"Yeah well looks aren't everything!" Jo shouted angrily as she ran away so Ash wouldn't see her cry.

Ash's brows creased in confusion "What's her deal?"

Charlie and Becky just rolled their eyes. Their friends were so clueless.

* * *

It was silent as the boys walked to Dean's car. Castiel was still trying to wrap his head around what just happened. So he was jealous? Well he knew that it wasn't because he wanted to date Lisa. Sure she was pretty but she was also kind of mean. Was it Dean then? Did he like Dean Winchester as more than a friend? He shook his head immediately pushing those thoughts away. This was not the time to think of such things.

When they found Dean's car Castiel's mouth dropped open in shock.

Dean smiled when he saw Cas' face "Yep she's a beauty ain't she?"

"No, well yes, but that's not it," he replied trying to figure out where he's seen this car before, "You're the one who soaked me with that puddle while I was walking to school."

"Oh…sorry I guess I didn't see you," Dean apologized.

Castiel shrugged "No big deal. What kind of car is it?"

"1967 Chevy Impala."

"Oh nice," Castiel said not knowing what to say.

Dean laughed "You don't know much about cars do you?"

"Nope I know nothing about the subject."

"That's okay I can teach you a few things."

"I'd like that."

They were both amazed at how quick the tension broke between them. Dean opened the door for Cas and he stepped inside. He wanted to impress him so he slid across the hood to the other side. It looked like luck was on his side because he didn't get hurt like all the other times. He opened the driver's door, stepped in, and began turning on the ignition. Smiling as he heard his baby purr.

"Why did you do that? You could have hurt yourself!" Castiel scolded.

Dean eyes widen "I was just trying to be cool."

"You know what's cool? Not ending up in the hospital!"

"Alright I won't do it again! No reason to get your panties in a twist."

"But I'm not wearing any panties."

Dean laughed loudly "It's just an expression Cas."

"Oh…well it's strange."

Dean chuckled and turned up the music. Castiel slightly bobbed his head to the beat while Dean drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. He heard Dean softly sing along. The car ride wasn't as long as either of them would've liked. Dean stopped the car in front of Castiel's house.

"I'll walk you to your door," Dean said as he got out of the car. He would have opened the door for Cas again but he was already out. They were at the front door, both feeling sad that the night was over. Blue met green as they looked at each other, not wanting to say goodbye.

Dean grudgingly started the farewells "So I'll see you Sunday for movie night?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Castiel would have said more but Gabriel opened the door and dragged him inside, "Ow Gabriel let go of my ear!"

"Thanks for bringing him home Winchester. But right now Castiel is in big trouble for not calling me so goodnight," Gabriel said as he shut the door.

Dean bit his lip to keep from laughing. He walked back to his car grinning from ear to ear. He could've sworn Cas was flirting with him a little bit.

* * *

Saturday came faster than Dean expected. Lisa got sick with a cold so they couldn't go out. He was actually disappointed. She seemed kind of nice once you got past her superficial shell. Since her parents were out, he decided to come over and help take care of her. He even brought some of her favorite soup from that diner she liked. When he knocked however some guy in boxers answered the door. Then Lisa came out, looking healthy as a horse, in a silk robe. Her face wore a shocked expression.

"Dean! I didn't know you were coming!" she exclaimed.

"Clearly, now who is this?"

Lisa sighed "He's my college boyfriend."

"Yeah well have fun playing Doctor. You know, since you're supposed to be _sick_!" Dean shouted as he threw the soup down.

Lisa began running after him but Dean was already in his car, driving as far away as possible. Maybe he was a bit of a hypocrite because he liked Cas. However, if anything was gonna happen between them Dean would have broken up with her first. He hoped Sunday would be better. He wished he could call Cas now but he didn't have his number. Dean was definitely asking for that tomorrow.

* * *

Cas was going to be here in fifteen minutes and Dean still didn't know what to wear. He wanted to look his best. Sam walked in and noticed Dean holding up different shirts to his body in front of the mirror.

"Do you have a date tonight?" Sam asked trying to hide a smile at how girly his brother was being.

"No I just want to look nice."

"Dean is it Castiel? Come on he's probably straight anyway."

"Shut up. And how do you even know about Cas anyway?'

"Becky's blog."

"You actually read that thing? What do you have a crush on her or something?"

"No! She's weird. Besides there's a picture of Castiel on there and I know he's your type."

"Fine it is Cas! Happy?"

"Yep," Sam said as he went to Dean's closet then came back over; "Wear this green button up. It'll bring out your eyes. Then wear these jeans but tuck in that necklace I gave you. It will clash."

"And I thought you stole Mom's Vogue magazines for the pictures," Dean teased.

"You're welcome!" Sam said as he went back to his room.

Dean doubled-checked his breath and hair, both were good.

"You can do this Dean. You are the man. People fall at your feet. Besides Cas and you are already friends. That means he can stand to be around you. Treat this like you two are just hanging out," he said to his own reflection. Everything was in place downstairs. The popcorn and candy, the movie he picked, drinks in the cooler, Mom and Dad out till Monday morning, and Sam was up in his room with strict orders to stay up there. Yep everything was perfect.

The doorbell rang and Dean went to answer the door before Sam could. His kept his mouth from dropping at the sight of Cas. He was wearing a blue t-shirt that really brought out his eyes and black skinny jeans. "Hey Cas you look nice."

"Thank you. You look nice as well," he replied. Gabriel helped him pick out the outfit. Dean's compliment was worth all the teasing his brother gave him.

"So uh come in. We'll be in the living room. Sam's upstairs in his room studying."

"Well right now he's not," Sam said as he came downstairs, "Hi I'm Sam it's nice to meet you. Excuse my brother if he does anything stupid. He's just nervous."

Castiel's smile faded and was replaced with a look of confusion "Why would he be nervous?"

"Sam's just joking around. You know how brothers are," Dean tried to laugh off, sending a glare at Sam when Cas wasn't looking.

"Trust me I know all too well."

"Well it was nice meeting you Castiel. You two have a nice night!" Sam said and walked back up to his room.

"Your brother seems nice."

"Yeah he's pretty great," Dean said honestly even though he was thinking of ways to get Sam back, "So living room then?"

They sat down on the couch, sitting on opposite ends.

"So what movie did you bring?" Dean inquired.

Castiel looked down at the cover "Star Wars. What movie did you pick?"

"The first Star Trek movie." Dean chuckled at the conicedence.

Castiel smiled "So which one should we watch first?

"Well we should save the best for last so…Star Wars."

Dean popped the tape into the VCR. When he went to sit back down he made sure to sit as close to Cas as he could without making him uncomfortable. He's seen this movie before and since he's a Trekkie, he didn't pay much attention. Instead he watched Cas' reactions which were far more entertaining. The movie ended and Dean went to get more popcorn as Castiel put the next movie in.

This time Dean was completely engrossed in the film as well. Telling Cas all the things that he didn't understand. The movie ended and they were both hopped up on sugar from all the candy and soda they drank.

Dean turned to Cas "Alright here's the big question. Star Wars or Star Trek?"

"…Star Wars."

"What! How could you like Star Wars more than Star Trek?"

"There weren't enough female characters. The villains are better. Their weapons are cooler. There's more action. Plus 'Live long and prosper' is tacky."

"Oh and 'May the force be with you' is sooo much better!"

"Guess we're gonna have to agree to disagree."

"Guess so."

They didn't realize how close they were. Their lips were mere inches apart. If one of them leaned in just the tiniest bit they would touch. Dean was trying so hard to resist leaning in. He kept telling himself how it'd be better to be friends with Cas than to not have him in his life at all. However that argument was getting drowned out from his downstairs brain.

Castiel looked into Dean's hazel green eyes. He smelled really good. Oh no the thoughts were coming again. He shouldn't be thinking these things. Thinking about how full Dean's lips were or how he had the most adorable freckles across his nose. Yep Castiel was finally admitting to liking Dean Winchester as more than a friend…a lot more.

"Hey Dean can I borrow…" Sam stopped as he noticed how close the two were sitting "Was I interrupting something?"

"Not at all, impeccable timing as always," he shot in obvious sarcasm.

They heard a knock on the door. Castiel looked at the time and realized it was Gabriel coming to pick him up. It was late and they had school tomorrow.

"Sorry Dean. I have to go but I had a great time. We'll meet up later to work on the project more?"

"Yep see ya tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

As soon as Castiel closed the door Sam knew he was in deep shit. If looks could kill then Dean would have him cold on the floor.

"What were you doing up? You should have gone to bed!" Dean yelled slightly pissed.

Sam shrugged "I was doing an extra credit assignment and needed your calculator. I left mine at school."

"So what you are saying is that you ruined whatever was going on to do an assignment that you didn't even have to do?

"Um…yes?" Sam gulped. This was not going to turn out well.

"Hey Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Run."

* * *

**A/N:** You're thought they were gonna kiss huh? All in good time, my dear readers, all in good time. Btw the Mr. Fizzles thing was inspired by Haroku but I might do some more with that sock puppet. It's comedy gold!

**Dean:** Oh no I forgot to ask Cas for his number

**Sam:** There is this thing called a phone book. Look it up!

**Dean:** Don't talk to me. I'm still mad at you!

**Sam:** Come on Dean I apologized a thousand times! Besides it wasn't my fault.

**Dean:** *raises eyebrow* Oh really? Then whose fault is it?

**Sam:** *pulls me out from my hiding spot* Hers

**Me:** *glares at Sam* Traitor!

**Dean:** You again! *begins to come towards me in a threatening manner*

**Me:** Wait! I'm a Trekkie too!

**Dean:** Really? Wait don't distract me!

**Me:** *runs away* Please review!


	5. Chapter 4: Trapped In The Closet

**A/N:** The tile of this chapter is from a song by R. Kelly This is for my reviewers, adrianasntlln, nutmeg17, Hakarou, KoRho, and Casismyfavorite

**Warning: **Some action for Dean and Cas.

* * *

Chapter 4: Trapped In The Closet

To say Dean was in a bad mood was an understatement. When he was chasing Sam he knocked over a lamp. His parents cut his allowance off till it was paid for. Apparently it was an 'antique' which to Dean meant old, used, and expensive. Not to mention everything that happened before with Cas and Lisa. Well what _almost_ happened with Cas.

"Hello Dean."

"What?" Dean yelled angrily with a slam of his locker. He turned around to see Cas staring at him with fear in his eyes, "Oh geez Cas…I'm sorry I had a rough weekend."

Before Castiel could dig in further on the subject, Gordon and some of the other football players went up to them.

"Hey I heard Lisa dumped you man. That's gotta suck," Gordon said insincerely. He had this smug look in his eyes, probably because he never liked Dean to begin with. Before that pretty boy took his spot on the team he used to be top dog. Now he was just some jock who had some power, but it wasn't enough for him. Honestly, nothing was ever enough for Gordon Walker.

Dean's shoulders tensed "So that's what she told everyone huh? Whatever I didn't like her that much anyway."

Castiel put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. He successfully managed to hide the happiness he felt at the news. However there was some sadness and guilt mixed in. Did Lisa break up with Dean because of what he did?

Gordon just smirked at the obvious lie "Yeah well plenty of more fish in the sea. In fact Meg's throwing a party tonight. You in?"

"But it's a school night," Castiel stated in shock. How did people have the nerve to do that? Or that their parents actually allowed such a thing?

Dean smiled at Cas, he was such a goody-goody "Besides my parents will ground me. They already took my allowance for breaking their dumb old lamp.

That's when Gordon noticed the blue-eyed boy "Actually tomorrow's a teacher day loser!" He goes back to Dean, "Come on Winchester, hot girls and booze, just your kind of scene."

"Only if Cas can go too," Dean demanded. He liked a party as much as the next guy, but he didn't feel like being the cool guy tonight. At least with Cas there he could be himself for a little while.

Gordon knitted his brows together "Who?"

Dean sighed, barely keeping the bite out of his bark "The guy who's standing _right next_ to me."

"Well you're gonna have to go ask Meg about that. It's not up to me. Anyway the bell's gonna ring soon and I need to go see Ash for my math homework. Later."

They all left with Gordon leaving Dean and Castiel alone once again.

"I don't think going to a party is wise right now Dean," Castiel advised.

"Oh come on if Gabriel won't let you go, just sneak out."

"But that's against the rules!"

"Rules were meant to be broken," Dean said coolly.

"No they're not," he replied insistently.

"Come on Cas you only live once."

Tears sprang up in Castiel's eyes. Memories of Jimmy washed over him and he couldn't take it. Without so much as a goodbye, he ran from Dean so he wouldn't see him cry. Castiel heard him yell his name and the sound of footsteps. He opened a door and closed it quickly. The bell rang and he could hear the rush of students, then silence.

Castiel ended up in a janitor's closet. He slumped down; letting out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Then he began to brokenly sob over the worst memory of his life…

"_Oh come on Castiel you only live once."_

"_Exactly and I don't want to stop now."_

_Jimmy rolled his eyes "Look just watch me you big baby."_

_He grabbed onto the rope and jumped off the platform. Castiel's eyes got impossibly wider and prayed that Jimmy made it to the other side. His brother landed gracefully into the hay pile down below._

"_See Castiel nothing to it!" Jimmy yelled from the other side, "Your turn!"_

_Castiel grasped his hands around the rope as Jimmy tossed it back to him. He made the stance to jump off but he hesitated "I can't do it!"_

"_It's going to be fine, trust me!"_

_Sighing Castiel jumped off just like Jimmy. Unfortunately the rope began to untwine. Pretty soon it was going to break. Jimmy noticed this and immediately climbed down to the barn floor._

"_JIMMYYYYYY" Castiel screamed as the rope snapped and he began to fall. Jimmy ran around trying to catch him. He didn't. Castiel ended up falling right on him feet first. Both boys passed out unconscious..._

_Castiel opened his eyes and found himself in bed. However, it was not his own but one in a hospital. He looked around and saw Mother crying over a bed next to him. He saw Jimmy before the nurses pulled a sheet over his face and wheeled him out. She noticed Castiel was awake and rushed over to him._

"_Jimmy?" his voice croaked. Mother shook her head and pulled him into a hug as they cried together. Father came in shortly after, Castiel tried to talk to him but was paralyzed by his angry glare._

"_How could you let this happen? It was your responsibility to take care of him! You let him die!"_

"_Jacob! This wasn't his fault!" his mother protested._

"_You're only defending him because he's your favorite!"_

"_No it's because he's our son and you shouldn't speak to him that way! Especially after something so tragic!"_

"_Don't tell me how to speak to my children Martha!"_

"_STOP IT!" Castiel shrieked and immediately went into a coughing fit. Mother got him a glass of water which he drank greedily. Father walked out of the room to tell the others the good and bad news. Mother went back to coddling him and then the doctor came in._

No matter how many times he's been told over the years, whether by his mother or Gabriel, Castiel knew Jimmy's death was completely his fault. It nearly tore the family apart. Michael and Lucifer sided with Father. Gabriel, of course, went on Mother's side.

Then Anna came along about two years later and the tension eased a bit. That's why Castiel loved Anna so much; she was pure and untouched by all the hatred. She still doesn't know about Jimmy and she never will. They packed anything up that had to do with his twin and hid it. Despite the new daughter in their lives, his father still looked at him with hatred. He wouldn't even let him come near Anna for a while. Then his parents would argue and Anna was allowed to be around him. However that look never escaped his father's eyes, even to this day.

* * *

Dean sat in English by himself as the groups worked on their movie projects. When he asked Mrs. Milton about Cas, she just said he was absent. That meant he never showed up to any of his classes. Thankfully lunch was next; maybe Cas would come out from wherever he was hiding. If not, well then a search party would be made.

He must have been really lost in his thoughts because he didn't even notice Lisa sitting down in Cas' seat. Great wonder what she wants.

"Hey Dean what's up?" Lisa greeted as if nothing had happened.

Seriously, she was asking _him_ what was up?! Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. When that didn't work he remembered his mom's voice saying 'It's bad for boys to hit girls.' That became his official mantra for however long this conversation was gonna last.

"Well nothing really," Dean stated politely which, considering the situation, was pretty damn hard.

Lisa sighed "Listen about that guy…"

"Oh you mean College Joe?" he cut off.

"Yeaaah…him. Look he called me a while ago and said he joined the army. I broke up with him because I don't do long distance. He came over Friday night to convince me it was a bad idea. We have so much history and I still had some feelings for him so we…well you know."

Dean just nodded, feeling a bit sorry for her.

"I never meant to do that to you. I was just so confused but I've gave myself some time to think and I want us to try again."

"I don't know Lisa…"

"Please? He and I are over for good and I _really _like you."

Dean mulled it over. Maybe he was overreacting. After all it sounds like she had been pretty serious with this guy and they've barely started dating. If he was in Lisa's shoes he might've done the same thing. On the other hand there's Cas. They almost kissed the night before. He was sure the blue-eyed boy liked him. But that same boy ran from him this morning at the idea of going to a party with him. He probably scared the poor guy off. Guess his gaydar was wrong for once.

"I'll think about it." Dean decided since he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Well maybe this will convince you…" she whispered the rest into Dean's ear. His eyes widen and he nodded even though something told him it was mistake. However he firmly ignored it.

Mrs. Milton walked by "Lisa you need to go back to your seat now."

When she turned to go to her seat, a satisfied grin appeared on her face. Boys were so easy to manipulate.

Lunch couldn't have come quicker. Dean hurriedly packed his stuff while Lisa waited. They held hands as they walked down the hall. The last of the students were gone leaving the two alone. Lisa kissed Dean passionately which he returned with just as much eagerness. He pushed her up against the door where the real fun would began. Lisa fumbled with the knob while Dean moved from her lips, to her jawline and down to her neck. A hickey was sure to form but neither cared.

She finally got the door open. They tried to step in but something was in their way. Dean stopped his ministrations and looked into the deep blue eyes of one Castiel Novak.

"C-Cas um hey" Dean greeted awkwardly. He has never felt so bad in his life.

Lisa, however, held no sympathy as she said "Um could you leave? We're trying to have some alone time."

Castiel just nodded, unable to speak. He wanted to cry all over again but he used up his tears for the day.

"Lisa maybe you should go," Dean said noticing how puffy Cas' eyes were. He must have been crying.

"You're kidding right?" Lisa asked outraged. There was no way she was going to leave those two alone.

"No Lisa."

"But De-"

"I said go!" Dean yelled causing Lisa to wince so he said softly, "I'll see you at Meg's party."

"Fine," she said and stomped away like a little girl having a tantrum.

Once she was out of sight an uneasy silence filled the air. Dean shuffled his foot trying to think of something to say. He knew that he didn't do anything wrong but he felt like a husband whose wife just caught him cheating.

"So…I see you and Lisa have made up," Castiel stated resentfully.

"Yeah well not exactly…It's hard to explain," Dean stated while twiddling his thumbs with his head down

"I would have just left if you wanted to finish having se…'physical relations'" Castiel coughed, feeling a bit uncomfortable using 'that word'

Dean wanted to laugh but felt that now wasn't a good time so instead he said tentatively "Hey are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Really cause the tear streaks on your face say otherwise."

Castiel sighed and turned his back to Dean "I don't want to talk about it."

"Look I don't usually like to have these well 'chick-flick moments' but you seem pretty down. I just want to help."

While Castiel did not understand what a 'chick-flick moment' was, he filled Dean in on what happened all those years ago. To be honest it felt good to let it all out. He's been keeping it bottled up for far too long. Dean kept his hand over his while he told him the dreadful tale.

"Wow that's awful…I'm so sorry," Dean replied earnestly. Losing a brother, a _twin_ at that, it's no wonder Cas ran from him. He couldn't imagine losing Sammy. He'd die before he let that happen. Then as Cas began talking about his father, hot boiling rage filled him. How could a father treat his son like that?

Castiel finished and looked up at Dean to see his reaction. The anger in his friend's eyes made a chill run down his spine.

"Dean?"

"How could he say those mean things to you? For Christ's sake Cas he supposed to be your father! He should be comforting you not trying to make you feel guilty!"

"But he's right. It's all my fault. I should have stopped Jimmy."

"You were just a kid Cas. How could you have known?"

"Because…I just should've."

Dean sighed "Alright you wanna know what I think? I think that a grown man was grieving and took it out on a poor innocent child because it was easier than dealing with it."

"…That does make sense," Castiel agreed but he still thought it was all his fault.

Dean slung an arm around Cas "Now on a lighter note, you're going to Meg's party."

Now it was Castiel's turn to sigh "Fine but I've never been to a high school party before."

"Trust me you'll love it," Dean winked and the bell rang, "Now go to class!"

He followed that by slapping Cas on the ass. Castiel jolted at the action while Dean just laughed at his perplexed expression. Castiel rolled his eyes; he followed Dean's command and went to his last class of the day.

* * *

Castiel was having a major crisis. Since he didn't have many 'normal' clothes, he had to wear his Amish ones. So now he was stuck wearing black dress pants, held up by black suspenders, a blue long sleeve button up and of course black dress shoes. He decided to forgo the black felt hat. Gabriel said it would ruin his hair. Dean would be picking him up at eight. It was 7:30.

"I still can't believe you're letting me go," Castiel said. He actually hoped his brother wouldn't because, frankly, he was absolutely terrified.

"Come on Cassie you need to get out there and have some fun. Maybe you'll finally get that stick out of your ass," Gabriel half-teasing, half-serious.

Castiel gave his brother a quizzical look "It's physically impossible to even put a stick up there in the first place."

Gabriel just rolled his eyes "It's a saying Castiel it means you're uptight."

"I am not. Dean thinks I'm funny."

"Oh you mean your boyfriend?" Gabriel said while waggling his eyebrows.

"He's not my boyfriend."

"But you want him to be."

"…Maybe."

Gabriel whistled "Wow my Cassie's first crush. So how it's been going so far?"

"We almost kissed," Castiel whispered as if it was the most scandalous thing in the world.

"Gee Cassie that's real penthouse forum material."

"What's that?" Castiel asked oblivious to Gabriel's sarcastic statement.

Luckily Gabriel was saved by the bell, the doorbell to be exact. Castiel rushed to the door but his brother beat him to it.

"Hey Winchester, you better make sure nothing bad happens to my brother otherwise…well I think you'll know what will happened," Gabriel threatened.

Dean gulped, knowing all too well "Don't worry I will."

"Good. Oh I'm sorry Castiel did you want to talk to him?" Gabriel asked as his little brother kept trying to push him away. Then he noticed the serious eye-fucking going on between the two youngsters. A smirk appeared on his face. "Alright well you too have fun. Remember to use protection!"

Then Gabriel went inside and watched as they made their way to Dean's car. Noticing how the Winchester boy opened the door for Castiel. Then they drove off. He had a good feeling about those two. Plus they would give him material to tease Castiel with for years.

Castiel cheeks were still crimson "Sorry about my brother. He's well…he has a weird sense of humor."

"Don't worry about it. It's in a sibling's DNA to embarrass the other. By the way I uh dig the suspenders. I've never seen a guy wear them before," Dean stated honestly.

"Thanks this is what I usually wear back home. Well minus the hat. I like your outfit too," Castiel indicated by checking Dean out. He made a mental note to tell Dean to wear tight t-shirts more often.

"Oh well that's good I like your bed hair."

"What's bed hair?" Castiel asked with that adorable head tilt of his.

Dean coughed into his hand "It's um…when you're hair's all messy but in a good way."

Castiel nodded in understanding and Dean turned up the music to fill the silence. However it wasn't awkward, more of a, comfortable quietness. Castiel looked out the window and noticed a humongous house. Not exactly a mansion but it was close enough. There were cars parked everywhere, even on the grass. Bright lights shone from the inside along with music blasting so loud it could be heard from outside.

Kids were making their way inside, some carrying kegs or six-packs. Castiel felt anxious and excited. Dean looked over at him with a smile on his face. He took his hand and led him inside. Once they were in the foyer he let go. Castiel frowned at the sudden loss of warmth. Then Dean said something he couldn't hear over all the brouhaha.

"What was that?"

"Do you want a drink?" Dean yelled louder and Castiel shook his head no, "Alright I'll be right back just stay here."

Dean pushed his way through the throng of people to the kitchen. An assortment of liquor bottles were on the counter. Instead of going for the whiskey like he usually does, he settled for a Corona del Sol, his favorite beer. After taking a long draft, he began to make his way back to Cas only to be interjected by, no other than, Lisa.

"Dean you made it!" she squealed animatedly. The sound made the hairs on his neck stand up. Unable to help himself he checked her out. She was wearing a black cocktail dress with fuck-me pumps of the same color. Guess she was trying to impress someone. Oh yeah, him.

Forcing a smile, Dean replied "Of course like I'd ever miss a Masters party."

Lisa then began chattering on. Dean just smiled and nodded so she wouldn't throw that drink she was holding at him. He didn't think he'd ever be happy to see Gordon Walker and his posse. Excusing himself, he walked over in that direction till Lisa couldn't see him anymore and then switched towards the foyer. Only to discover that Cas wasn't there. Panic filled Dean; these parties could get pretty crazy. Not only was there alcohol but drugs as well. Oh god he hoped Cas didn't run into Crowley, the drug dealer at their school. That guy could persuade you into trying anything.

After an hour of searching and asking people if they saw a person of Cas' description, Dean found him with Meg Masters, the party hostess herself. Only this time she's brunette and dressed so slutty that it made Paris Hilton seem innocent. The way she clung to the naïve boy was disgusting. Marching over Dean grabbed Cas before Meg could sink her claws into him further.

"Where the hell have you been? You had me worried sick!" Dean yelled heatedly. Castiel grinned stupidly and wobbled a bit as they walked. "Dude what's up with you? Are you…drunk?"

"No...yes," Castiel huffed, annoyed at Dean for asking such a stupid question. Why was the room spinning?

Dean ran a hand through his hair "Geez Cas! I can't leave you alone for a minute…"

"Are you mad at me?" Castiel pouted.

His resolve crumbled when he looked into those deep blue eyes. Damn his puppy look was almost as good as Sammy's.

"I'm not mad but we should probably go home. You smell like a distillery," Dean joked.

Castiel shook his head "B-but Is wanna stay."

Dean had to admit that Drunk Cas was kind of cute. Before he could do anymore protesting the music stopped and everyone went silent.

Meg was standing on a crate with a megaphone "Alright everyone it's time to play truth or dare! Everyone make a circle in the living room."

Castiel tugged on Dean's arm "Comes onnn lets go playyy."

Dean sighed wearily. This was not going to end well. He grabbed a bottle of tequila nearby and chugged most of it. He might as well be as drunk as everyone else. As they made their way to the living room he could've sworn that Cas grabbed his ass. Guess he was a happy horny drunk. A wicked smirk appeared on Dean's face. This could be fun.

Once everyone was in the circle Meg explained the rules. Since she was the hostess she spun the bottle first. "Lisa truth or dare?"

"Truth," Lisa said. She knew what kind of dares Meg pulled and they were either embarrassing or dirty.

"Chicken, alright how many guys, in this room, have you made out with?"

Lisa's face turned red "Umm…8?"

Everyone was shocked. She just seemed like such a goody-two-shoes. Apparently they were wrong. The guys whistled as Lisa grabbed the bottle and spun it. Unfortunately, for everyone else, it landed on Meg. The question was never asked since Meg always chose dare. Lisa took a few minutes to think it over.

"I dare you to run up and down the street, naked."

Meg snorted as if that was tame compared to all the things she has done. She went outside and stripped. Everybody watched as she ran around in her birthday suit. All the guys whistled and hollered, except for Dean and Cas of course. She shimmied back into her clothes and they all formed the circle again. Meg grabbed the bottle and spun it. Every person watched as it went round and round and round. It finally stopped on the person directly across from her.

"Truth or dare Winchester?"

"Dare," Dean said cockily. Although he was a little worried about what she would make him do. That girl had one twisted mind.

Meg grinned wickedly while tapping her chin in deep thought "Hmmm…I dare you…to do 'Seven Minutes in Heaven' with…Castiel."

Everyone looked around to see who it was. Their eyes widened when they saw the blue-eyed kid in suspenders stand up. People then turned to Dean, wondering how he'd react.

"I don't think that's allowed," he said feebly.

Meg shook her finger at him "Nuh-uh anything goes…unless Castiel doesn't want to?"

"Yeah well Cas doesn't want to…right Cas?"

All eyes were on Castiel now.

"Actually I don't mind," Castiel admitted.

Meg's smile widened "Well alrighty then! Into the closet you two! And remember…seven minutes."

Dean and Castiel went into the closet and closed the door. The size was so small it could barely fit the two of them. Dean began sweating as he realized how close Cas was. He could feel all the contours of Cas' body pressed against his. It didn't help that their inhibitions were lowered either.

Castiel cocked his head in that adorable way of his "Dean what are we supposed to do?"

"Umm well usually people make out and stuff…but we can just stand here and wait it out if you want?" Dean stumbled. Man it was getting hot in here. He watched as Cas' gaze moved from his eyes to his lips and back up. Dean found himself doing the same.

"Forget that," Castiel replied before crushing his mouth to Dean's in a feral kiss. Dean put his hands on the back of Cas' neck. Playing with the hair at the nape, he tugged brutally to bring him closer. Cas' lips parted and Dean took the advantage to dip his tongue in, their teeth clashing as they fought for dominance. Castiel let out a small moan and pushed him harder against the wall, causing Dean to groan.

Castiel began leaving small kisses from his jawline to his neck. Dean lolled his head to the side for better access. He heard Cas growled before he bit his neck, causing a borderline of pain and pleasure. He let go of the skin with one last pull, smiling at the mark it made. Dean hands moved down to Cas' ass, kneading it and began to grind against his cock.

"Oh god Dean. Don't stop," Castiel whimpered resting his head where Dean's shoulder and neck met.

Through their lustful haze, Dean heard footsteps coming and put a finger against Cas' lips. Castiel kissed the pad of his finger, licking it lightly. Dean gave Cas a serious look.

"What's going on," Castiel slurred grumpily.

"Someone's coming," Dean panicked, immediately putting as much space as possible between him and Cas. Then he felt his neck and frowned "Did you give me a hickey?"

Castiel grinned impishly "Yeah, what cha gonna do about it?"

Before Dean could reply, the closet door was yanked opened. A man dressed in a blue uniform appeared with a flashlight.

They were so screwed.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so that's my first time writing this sort of thing. Hopefully it will get better. Please review; maybe even give me some tips? Both are greatly appreciated!


	6. Chapter 5: Hello Gabriel I'm In Jail

**A/N:** Okay so the rewrite is not working out so I'm going back to this. I realized I was being a bit harsh on myself and that this fic isn't as bad as I originally thought. Plus all your reviews on how you wanted to see how this story goes helped me to write this. Since I want this to be as accurate as possible, I researched underage drinking laws in Kansas.

* * *

Chapter 5: Hello Gabriel…I'm in Jail

Dean and Castiel were sitting in the back of a cop car on their way to the station. Both were freaking out about their families' reaction. Dean wished that he could hold Cas' hand, more out of comfort for himself than for Cas. Unfortunately both of them had their hands cuffed behind their backs. The ride was shorter than either of them wanted. Entering the building, the officer free them from their handcuffs and told them to wait in the room until someone came to get them.

They sat in the two chairs next to each other. Castiel turned to face Dean, surprised that the boy looked positively calm. However when Dean's gaze met his own he saw a miniscule hint of fear swirling in those green depths. A forced smile made an appearance on his friend's face.

"Are you psychic like Chuck or something?" he queried, attempting to lighten up the mood.

Castiel stared at him amused and scoffed "Definitely not. Why would you ask such an absurd question?"

"It's just that you said going to the party was 'not wise' and well, it wasn't," Dean explained.

Castiel wanted to laugh but was too afraid of what was to come. He's never been arrested before and didn't know what the drinking laws were around here or the punishment for breaking them.

Everything will be okay Cas. I promise," Dean swore, laying a hand on Cas' knee to calm him, "This is only your first offense. They're just gonna have Gabriel pay a fine; maybe add some community service at most. I'm guessing you don't have a driver's license?"

"No I have not yet acquired one."

"Then yeah that's all," Dean confirmed.

Castiel raised an eyebrow "It sounds like you've been through this before."

"I'll admit this isn't my first time."

"So you were part of Azazel's gang then," Castiel thought to himself, piecing things together and trying to hide his regret at finally knowing the wretched truth.

Dean stared at the ground in shame after seeing the sad look in Cas' eyes. He took his hand off his friend's knee and put it in his own lap. Damn it, he should have listened to Cas but no he just had to be stubborn. Stupid Winchester pigheadedness.

No more talking was done. All that was heard was the steady tick-tock of the clock on the wall. They waited fifteen, twenty minutes tops, but to them it felt like an eternity and yet not long enough. First to enter the room was Gabriel and he did not look happy.

"Castiel Novak you are in big trouble mister!" his older brother exclaimed, "How could you get arrested? Especially, for something lame like drinking underage? Have you learned nothing from me?"

Castiel's brows furrowed "Are you mad at me for drinking or that I got caught?"

"Both," Gabriel lied since it was more of the second reason. After all he knew what it was like to be a teenager. Alcohol and high school parties go hand in hand. He just thought his stick in the mud little brother would be more responsible about it. Despite his anger, Gabriel couldn't help but feel pleased that Castiel was acting like a normal teenager and having real fun instead of hanging out at the library all day. Sometimes he was surprised they were related.

A new officer came in along with a man Castiel has never seen before.

"Bobby!" Dean eyes widen in shock, "Where are my parents?"

"Sam has his debate competition over at Wichita so they sent me," he said gruffly.

"Oh," Dean sighed, he hated seeing the disappointed look on the older man's face.

The officer, Victor Hendrickson as Dean knew him, coughed to get everyone's attention.

"Okay now if we can get on with this. I rather not have to deal with stupid teenagers all day. Alright, well Castiel Novak will be charged a fine of $200."

Gabriel exhaled frustratingly. It a good thing he just got paid today, in cash no less. Otherwise his little brother would be spending the night in a cell. Poor kid would never survive. Gabriel took out his wallet and the cash needed. Hendrickson accepted and put it in the envelope in Castiel's file.

Then he turned to Bobby "Now Mr. Winchester here won't get off with such a light sentence. He will have a fine of $500, his driving privileges will be taken for 30 days, and he will have to do 60 hours of community service."

Bobby already had a stack of bills prepared as if he expected such a large amount. Castiel was worried about all the things Dean could have done to get such a serious conviction. They were definitely going to talk about this.

Gabriel put his hand on Castiel's shoulder "Come on Castiel, it's time to go home."

"Bye Dean I'll see you at school," Castiel said before shutting the door behind him.

Gabriel drove them home; it was silent the whole way there. Castiel was getting nervous about his punishment, especially considering how creative his older brother could get. They entered and Castiel just stands there in the living room, waiting.

"Well good night, don't let the bed bugs bite," Gabriel yawned heading towards the stairs.

"You're not going to ground me?"

"Nah tomorrow will take care of that for me," Gabriel stated, smirking at the confused and slightly terrified look on Castiel's face, "Now go to bed drunky!"

Neither of them slept when they lay down on their beds. Gabriel was slightly worried on what the rest of his brother's stay would be like and how he could prevent terrible things from happening. Castiel couldn't stop thinking about Dean no matter how hard he tried.

_Meanwhile…_

Bobby pinched the bridge of his nose to calm himself. Dean looked around the parking lot to see if Cas was still there, a look of discontent appeared when he realized he wasn't. Cas was never gonna talk to him again and he wouldn't blame him. Dean got into Bobby's truck where he knew he was going to get a talk.

They just sat there for a few minutes until Bobby decided to break the uncomfortable silence.

"What were you thinking boy? I thought you cleaned up your act!"

Dean couldn't even look him in the eye "I guess I wasn't and I did."

"Well it sure doesn't look like it! You and I both know that you can't afford another strike on yer record! Do you wanna go to juvie?"

"Of course I don't!" Dean yelled getting irritated.

Bobby just took a deep breath. Man would he kill for some hard liquor right now "Well then let's bring your sorry ass home, idjit.

Dean smiled at that, knowing that everything was going to be okay between them. Now his parents, on the other hand, would be a whole other story. One that involved a lot more yelling from, a soon to be drunk, John and Mary keeping watch to make sure things didn't get out of hand while giving Dean that saddened look that would make his heart twist with guilt and shame.

* * *

Castiel squinted at the morning light shining through the open curtains. He didn't even remember falling asleep, though he probably didn't get much. Yep the sun was definitely his mortal enemy right now. He tried to get up to close the curtains but a wave of nausea hit him like a slap in the face. Groaning, Castiel flopped back down onto the pillows and pulled the covers over his head. Maybe the feeling would go away if he went back to sleep…

"Rise and shine Cassie!" Gabriel shouted while banging a pan with a wooden spoon. Castiel rose from the bed looking so pissed off that Gabriel expected smoke to come out of his ears like in the cartoons. Although he had to admit that would be kind of cool.

"Gabriel I love you but if you don't be quiet I will be forced to take that pan from you and do _very_ unpleasant things," Castiel whispered fervently. Another wave of nausea wracked through his body as he realized he was standing and ran straight for the bathroom.

Gabriel's smirk dropped and was replaced with a look of concern at the sound of his little brother retching and wheezing.

"I give this…three-and-a-half stars," Gabriel half-joked, rubbing Castiel's back to soothe him.

Castiel coughed loudly "Gabriel am I dying? If I am promise me you won't make any jokes at my funeral."

The elder Novak rolled his eyes "Dude don't be so dramatic it's just a hangover. A bad one considering the rating I gave you. Just take a little aspirin and a nice greasy breakfast with some coffee is all you need."

Castiel smiled as he could finally stand without vomiting "Mother says I'm not allowed to drink coffee."

"Ya well Mom's not here now is she? Oh and one word Cassie, mouthwash."

The teen grumbled incoherently before he found the Listerine and began gargling.

They went into the kitchen and Gabriel began to cook some eggs and bacon after putting on a pot of coffee. Castiel sat at the kitchen table with a glass of water. He put the pills in it and swallow them, hoping they would kick in soon. The major migraine going on in his head right now was unbearable.

"Shouldn't you be at work right now?" Castiel inquired after looking at the clock.

Gabriel put a cup of coffee and a plate with a bacon, egg and cheese sandwich in front of Castiel "I told them I'd be in late because of my delinquent little brother."

Castiel ignored his food in favor of drinking his coffee. It was very bitter but he didn't think he could handle anything sweet right now.

"So wanna tell me what happened between you and Dean last night?"

Castiel just stared at him owlishly "What do you mean?

"Well the cops told me they found you two in a closet together," the older Novak stated, wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

The memories of last night washed over Castiel.

"…I made out with Dean," he groaned.

"All right Cassie, up top!" Gabriel grinned holding his hand up. Castiel just walked away back up to his room, bringing his meal and the rest of his coffee with him. "Oh come on bro, don't leave me hanging! You're no fun!"

Gabriel came up moments later to tell him he was leaving for work. Castiel just nodded absently. He was still slightly freaked out about what happened. It was so confusing.

_At the Winchester household…_

Dean woke up feeling groggy but at least he didn't have the urge to vomit. Man his ears were still ringing from all the shouting Dad did. Their neighbors probably hated them now. Mom made sure things didn't get too bad. Sometimes Dad could get violent when he's pushed. Luckily it didn't get that far. Getting up, he stretched all the kinks out of his neck from sleeping in a weird position. He went downstairs, hoping Mom and Dad left for work already.

"Good morning Dean. How's the hangover?" Sam asked while giving him a bitch face.

"Ya, ya, I don't need a lecture from a 12 year old on drinking."

"It's not just that Dean you got arrested. I just don't want you going to juvie."

"Don't worry Sammy it's just a slip-up. I'm not going to juvie," Dean said to pacify his younger brother and started rifling through the cabinets for some Advil and a pop-tart box

"Well there better not be anymore," Sam warned intimidatingly, or at least as intimidating as a 12 year could get, which sadly wasn't much. If anything it just made his little brother look more adorable.

Dean rolled his eyes "Whatever squirt."

"Don't call me that! I hate it worse than Sammy. I swear one day I will be taller than you."

"Yeah we'll see about that Sammy," Dean said in disbelief.

"It's Sam!"

Dean just laughed and grabbed the other pop-tart from Sam's foil packet since they didn't have anymore. He winced at the throbbing from his head so he took the Advil then began munching on the pop-tart. Dean made a face and realized it was cherry. Why Sam liked those he'll never know. He ate it anyway and started thinking on what he could do today. Sure his parents grounded him and he couldn't drive but there's gotta be something he could do. Visiting Cas seemed like a good idea. Then again Sam would rat him out if he left the house, even if it was just going down the street.

"Hey Dean Sarah called, me and her are going to hang out at an art gallery. I should be back by the time Mom gets home." Sam said, breaking Dean from his musings.

"Sure just don't do anything I wouldn't do," Dean warned jokingly. When Jess, the girl he swore Sam would marry one day, moved to California the kid moped around the house playing sad music for days. Hopefully this Sarah girl would bring him out of his funk.

"That's not much," Sam teased. There was a knock on the door. Sam raced to answer and opened it revealing a very pretty girl. Dean couldn't help but feel a little proud at that.

"Hey Sam you ready to go?" Sarah asked smiling. She has been crushing on Sam for quite some time. Unfortunately he was going out with Jessica but now that she was gone it was time to make her move.

"Hold on a second I need to get my phone," Sam replied opening the door wider," You can come in and wait if you want."

"Okay," Sarah said composedly although she was a little nervous. What if he didn't like her that way or if her Dad acted like a snob? She checked out the pictures on the wall and gasped at what she saw, "Wow!"

"What?" Sam asked, coming back into the room, unable to find his phone.

"That painting…"

"It's beautiful isn't it? The juxtaposition of the color relationships creates a real symmetry in the piece. But you uh knew that already."

"Yeah but I'm surprised that you do," Sarah grinned, rather impressed, "Well shall we be going?"

Dean smirked and went into the kitchen "Oh hey Sam I found your phone!

Sam came in and took it. He started to leave but Dean grabbed his shoulder.

"Dude what was up with the artsy fartsy talk?"

"I took an art class at the community center. It's a good way to pick up chicks," Sam stated rather embarrassed.

Dean chuckled and sent Sam on his way. Sarah seemed like a nice girl. She had a lot of spunk. They looked cute together too. His eyes widen when he found out she was a Blake. They were pretty high class. Guess she didn't care that Sam didn't come from money which made Dean like her all the more.

Once he was completely alone, Dean walked out of the house and down the street to the Novak residence. Hopefully Cas wasn't still angry at him for what happened.

* * *

Castiel decided he needed a distraction so he turned on the stereo and rummaged through Gabriel's CD collection. While the Amish do enjoy popular music, Castiel was too busy with his studies to have time for it. Although at the Roadhouse he heard this one song that was stuck in his head at the moment. What was it called? Castiel smiled when he found it and placed it in, turning up the volume. His hips started swinging, foot tapping, as he snapped his fingers to the beat. Castiel began to sing along.

_Sometimes I feel I've got to, run away_

_I've got to, get away_

_From the pain that you drive into the heart of me_

_The love we share_

_Seems to go nowhere_

_And I've lost my light_

_For I toss and turn I can't sleep at night_

_Once I ran to you (I ran)_

_Now I'll run from you_

_This tainted love you've given_

_I give you all a boy could give you_

This song was perfect to get lost in. Castiel was getting really into it now as his favorite part came in again. He sang quite loudly "Take my tears and that's not nearly all! Oh tainted love. Tainted love."

Suddenly Castiel froze in panic as he took in the sight of Dean standing outside in front of a window…that was open. They kept staring at each other, neither able to look away. Castiel tore his eyes from Dean's and looked down at himself, realizing he was only wearing a white t-shirt and blue boxers. That's just fantastic. Once Castiel got his legs to work, he ran upstairs to put some pants on.

Dean didn't know how long he stood there just watching Cas. He couldn't help but be fixated on the way his lithe young body swayed and gyrated to the music. Dean knew he should have felt like a pervert but what he _should _have felt and what he _really _felt were two different things. And right now he felt a little amused from the comical faces Cas made as he mimicked the words and very turned-on. The way the boy swung his hips to the music was making his blood rush down south. Then he remembered how that body felt against him last night and mentally groaned. His pants felt a little tight. Looking down Dean discovered he had a boner. Great timing Winchester, just when you're trying to patch things up with Cas.

Castiel came downstairs, fully clothed, and opened the door. His cheeks were still tinted red from embarrassment.

"Hello Dean I wasn't expecting you."

"Yeah well here I am. Can I come in?" Dean said, adjusting his pants when Cas wasn't looking. Why did he have to wear his tight jeans today? Oh right, they were the only ones that were clean.

Castiel opened the door wider and Dean came inside. He offered to give Dean a tour as it was the polite thing to do. Dean began looking around. So this was the house of the Novaks. It was okay…holy crap check out that entertainment center! It had everything Dean could have imagined. There was even a popcorn machine! How cool is that?

Dean whistled "You got a pretty sweet set-up here. I would kill for a room like this."

"I don't use it much. Usually I read or do homework," Castiel shrugged.

"Gee Cas you really know how to have a good time."

"Work is much more entertaining than mind-numbing television."

Dean chuckled at the odd revelation. Cas was unlike anyone he's ever met. What kid would sit and read when he had all these video games? Even his nerdy little brother, who was obsessed with grades, would spend a good amount of his time in there.

"Yeah well all work and no play makes Cas a dull boy."

"I wasn't dull last night," Castiel said with a slight grin. Of course he didn't expect the hungry look from Dean at his little joke. Luckily his friend didn't do anything. Castiel didn't know how well he'd handle that.

Dean licked his lips "Yeah about last night, I'm sorry for how things turned out. I should have been more careful."

"It's not your fault Dean. I shouldn't have accidentally drank so much," Castiel stated.

"How did you accidentally drink so much? I mean I know you probably never had liquor before but you don't seem the type to go on a bender."

Castiel sighed "Meg got me a drink and told me it was lemonade then there were the lime jello cups and well it's my favorite dessert. You couldn't even taste the alcohol in them."

Dean hands turned into fists at his sides "That bitch! Oh I am so getting Jo to kick her ass. I can't believe, no wait I can believe it. Once you're on that leech's radar, she'll do almost anything to get into your pants."

Castiel was surprised at Dean's protectiveness but it was kind of nice "Thank you for the sentiment but there is no need for violence. I'm sure if I tell Meg I'm not interested she'll back off."

"Man you are so naïve. She won't stop trust me. Just let me handle it okay?" Dean pleaded. Castiel had no idea how bad Meg truly was. She's only two marks down from Azazel's gang on the list of baddies at their school.

"…Fine Dean I trust you."

Dean's shoulders sagged in relief as a bit of tension left his body "So how long is Gabriel keeping you on lock-down?"

"I did not receive any punishment, unless you count my hangover from earlier today."

"Wait what? You lucky S.O.B.! My parents won't let me leave the house or do anything really," Dean pouted.

"If you can't leave the house then how are you here?"

"Parents are at work and Sammy's hanging out with his future girlfriend. You're right down the street so I wouldn't get caught and I wanted to see you."

Castiel's heart fluttered at the admission. Not even his friends back home would break the rules for him. It was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for him. He pulled Dean into a hug even though he started protesting. Castiel just figured it was him being macho until he felt something hard against his thigh. He immediately jumped back and his face turned even redder than the first time, but not as red as Dean's.

"Oh geez man I'm sorry I uh," Dean keep stumbling trying to dissipate the awkwardness.

Castiel took a deep breath before he said "It's alright Dean. Do you want to…"

Before Castiel could finish that sentence Dean pulled him into a passionate kiss. It made Castiel feel like he was on fire. As his lips parted, Dean slipped his tongue into his mouth. All the nerves in Castiel's body were tingling. His body kept telling him more but his brain was telling him to stop it. Eventually his brain won as Castiel felt Dean's hand go underneath his shirt. Dean looked a bit stunned as Castiel gave him a light shove.

"Dean I know at the party in the closet we…however I was intoxicated and I had no awareness of what I was undertaking. It was pleasurable but I…" Castiel struggled trying to explain it without offending him.

Dean put a finger against Cas' lips to shush him "It's okay Cas. We can take things slow if that's what you want.

Castiel smiled "Are you sure because I don't want to burden you. After all I heard about your 'status with the ladies' from Ash."

"Of course I'm sure. I really don't mind," Dean replied with no hesitation.

"Then I'd enjoy that very much. Would you like to sit down?"

"Okay."

They sat down on the leather sofa and played some video games. Castiel was getting frustrated since he kept getting his head blown up repeatedly. Before Cas could throw his controller at the T.V. in rage Dean decided to teach him the art of poker. Texas Hold'em to be precise since that was the easiest. At first Castiel didn't understand the rules but after a while he got the hang of it. Castiel had the most amazing poker face Dean has ever seen. He's pretty sure that's the main reason why he won. Dean could call out a bluff with no problem but Cas' monotonous voice gave no emotion. There was absolutely no tells with him. Plus most of his hands were nothing and then he'd pull a flush out when the big bets came in. This kid definitely had luck on his side. When they were old enough he was so taking Cas to a bar and hustle some idiots for their money.

"Alright we should probably stop before I become your slave for life," Dean jested, "You know Cas with a little work you could be a pro."

"Thanks but I'd feel bad for taking people's money like that. It's seems dishonest," Castiel said as he put the cards away. Looking at the time Dean realized he would have to leave soon.

They went to the hall by the door. This was the most fun both of them had had in a while

"I will see you in school tomorrow," Castiel replied unhappily, wishing time could stand still when he was with Dean.

Dean sighed "Yeah. Hey before I go can I have your number? I've meaning to get that for a while now."

Castiel pulled his cellphone and handed it to Dean "I still don't completely know how to use it so can you put your number in for me?

Dean just shook his head with mirth. Of course Cas wouldn't know how to use one of these. It was very endearing of how inexperienced his boyfriend was. Plus the benefit of having such a guy was getting to teach him stuff like he did today. He smiled at the thought of Cas as his boyfriend as he finished putting in the contact info for both their phones. Yeah so he stole his cellphone from his parents' room. Come on, he would have die of boredom if he didn't have something of his to use. Plus now he could call or text Cas whenever he wanted. Well at least when his parents wouldn't see him doing it.

"There you go all set," Dean said as he handed Cas his cellphone back, "Is it okay if I kiss you goodbye?"

Castiel nodded and Dean's lips met his. The kiss was like the ones in old movies after a first date. It was the perfect way to end their time together until later.

"Bye Cas."

"Bye," Castiel replied sadly. Dean went out and set off in the direction of his house. Castiel watched until he could no longer see him.

Ten minutes later Castiel's phone buzzed. He took it out and couldn't help the smile on his face after reading the received text message.

MSG: FRM Dean

_Can't wait to see you again. By the way you're a really good dancer ;)_

* * *

**A/N:** I don't know about you guys but I am pretty impressed with how this chapter turned out. I rewrote this like five times just to get it perfect (at least in my mind anyway). I can't believe I wrote over 4,000 words! Review and I shall reward you with something awesome…my gratitude. Okay so it's not that awesome but please review anyway.


	7. Chapter 6: Secret Boyfriends

**A/N:** Thanks for all the alerts and favorites! This is for my reviewers, shellydian and Casismyfavorite.

* * *

Chapter 6: Secret Boyfriends

"I'm so sorry baby," Dean said forlornly as he rubbed the hood. A whole month without driving the Impala! She was just going to be holed up in the garage collecting dust. Still it could have been worse. Dad was thinking about taking her away forever. Thankfully Mom knew how much he cared about the car and talked him out of it. Even Sam was upset about him not being able to drive. Not because Dean's little brother empathized with him. In fact Sam thought it would teach him to be more responsible. No it was because Mom had to bring him to school now. Then came the constant complaining on how it was uncool. Especially since Mom did the most embarrassing goodbyes. Complete with baby nicknames and over exaggerated hand-waving. No one dared to tell her this though, unless they wanted a crying woman in the house.

"Dean you better move your ass if you want to get to school on time. Oh and someone's at the door for you," his dad grumbled as he got in his truck to go to work. Dean gave one last longing look at the Impala before heading to the front door. A small smirk appeared on Dean's face at the sight of Cas in a navy sweater vest. Oh he was definitely going to have him wear that more often.

"Hello Dean I figured since you cannot drive to school any longer we could walk together…if you want to that is," Castiel suggested timidly.

"Sure Cas that sounds great," Dean agreed trying not to sound too eager. Maybe a little break from his car wouldn't be so bad after all

Red, yellow, orange, and brown leaves crunched under their feet. Dean trailed faintly behind Cas so he could stare at his favorite part of him. Ever since that little dance yesterday Dean couldn't stop thinking about it. There was a small breeze making it chillier than usual. Castiel shivered slightly, wishing he brought a jacket with him.

Dean noticed this and frowned in concern "Hey babe you cold?"

"A little."

He put an arm around Cas' waist and pulled him in close "Feeling warmer?"

"Yes thank you," Castiel sighed happily while snuggling closer. They continued to walk in comfortable silence then a car came by. Dean jumped away from Cas as if the boy had some sort of disease he might catch. Castiel was surprised, and then upset once the shock wore off. He picked up his pace so rapidly that Dean had to take long strides just to stay beside him. Castiel just went even faster until it was impossible for him to keep up.

"Cas! Cas! Come on will you please stop?" Dean shouted starting to get a little annoyed when Cas kept going, "Will you at least talk to me? What did I do wrong?"

As soon as those words left Dean's lips, anger bubbled up inside Castiel. He ceased his movements and waited for him to catch up. Once he did, Dean gulped at the fuming expression on Cas' face. If looks could kill then Dean would be pushing up daisies right now.

"You want to know what you did wrong! How about the fact that you're so embarrassed to be seen with me you move as far away as possible!" Castiel said crossly. He wanted to yell but causing a scene for the neighborhood wouldn't be ideal right now. Dean kind of wished he would since it just made him even more scared at how calm he appeared.

Realization hit Dean "Oh Cas I am so sorry. I'm not embarrassed to be seen with you it's just that no one knows that I…"

"Like guys?" Castiel supplied helpfully.

"Well yeah, Sam is the only one who knows. I'm not ready to "come out" publically yet. This place is pretty set in its ways. That's why I did what I just did. Actually we're probably gonna have to keep this on the DL."

Castiel cocked his head to the side "You want to keep this relationship a secret?"

"Exactly," Dean said nervously.

"…Okay I understand. After all when Gabriel came out it didn't turn out so well."

"I'm guessing he knows about us then huh?"

"Well he knows that I like you but not that you're my boyfriend, what?" Castiel asked as he saw the smile on Dean's face.

"You called me your boyfriend."

They both laughed and whatever tension was between them instantly vanished. Unfortunately school would be starting soon so they bolted the rest of the way there. The bell just rang when they walked through the door. Dean looked around the hallway and pulled Cas into a dark secluded corner.

"I'll see you at lunch," Dean said before giving Cas a kiss on the cheek. He wished they didn't have to wait so long. Stupid education. When would he use history in life anyway? Besides he was all about the now. The past was the past. There's no reason to bring it up again.

Castiel watched Dean walk away then hurried off to math. Unable to help himself, he thought about how he hated to see his boyfriend go but loved to watch him leave. Castiel chuckled to himself at that. It sounded like something Gabriel would say.

* * *

Dean was in biology right now. His eyes were trained on the clock as if it would make it go faster. Ms. Mosley was finishing going over the homework questions she gave out last class. Unfortunately he didn't do them considering all that happened the past two days. Hopefully she wouldn't call on him.

"Mr. Winchester why is it easier to express genes in prokaryotes?"

Damn spoke too soon, okay just wing it "Um cause the DNA is single and it's easy to turn on?"

The class burst into fits of laughter until they received the stink eye from their teacher. Ms. Mosley went to Dean's desk. She did not look amused at all. Man he should have just kept his mouth shut. Why did his brain always make things sound dirty?

"You think you're a funny man don't you Mr. Winchester?"

"No I think I'm adorable," Dean said cheekily just because it's something everyone would expect from him. The bell rang and everyone got up to leave. Dean packed up his things quickly. Bye-bye boring class hello Cas! Just as he was at the exit, Ms. Mosley stopped him.

"Mr. Winchester come here. We need to talk," Ms. Mosley said as she pulled up a chair for Dean. Once he was seated she began to speak again. "Boy don't you dare put your feet on my desk."

"But I didn't―"

"No but you were thinking it," she alleged, "Now about your grade. It's been almost two months into the first term and yet you haven't managed to pass any of your quizzes and barely turned in any homework."

Dean rolled his eyes "What can I say? I guess biology isn't my thing."

"Well I'm only telling you this now because if you keep going like this you will fail the upcoming test. Then who knows? You might even fail the term. Now I know you're busy with football and everything but that is no excuse. I don't want to see you be unsuccessful Mr. Winchester. I see great things in your future if you would only apply yourself."

"Okay I'll try harder then. Can I go to lunch now?" Dean asked impatiently. She was cutting in on his Cas time.

Ms. Mosley shook her head "Yes but I better see your homework completed next class otherwise I might just have to bring your parents into this."

Dean got up and practically ran out the door. He didn't know why she was so hard on him all the time. Most of the teachers didn't care that he never got the greatest grades. Besides Dean already had his future picked out for him. He was going into the family business and work at the Winchester―soon to be Winchester & Son―Auto Shop. He didn't need any of the crap school taught him to know how to fix a damn car. Besides he preferred being a mechanic. There was better income, vacations, and holiday pay. Not to the mention the health insurance and awesome retirement plan. Still Dean would have to bring up his biology grade. Dad didn't care what grades he got as long as he didn't fail. Maybe Cas can tutor him or something. His boyfriend was ridiculously book-smart and took to learning like a fish to water.

Scanning the cafeteria, he found Cas and the others sitting at their usual table. He started to make his way over then stopped. A blonde guy came up to Cas and they started hugging…for a little longer than strictly necessary. Jealously flared through Dean like wild fire. Who the hell is this guy and who does he think he is putting his hands on his boyfriend?

Castiel beamed as he saw Dean amble towards them. He was wondering where he's been. Everyone was a little worried when he didn't show up. They even glanced at the jock table to see if he was there but they didn't see him. Then Castiel noticed the look on Dean's face. He did not look pleased. Hopefully nothing too bad happened. Then again with how unpredictable his boyfriend could be it was hard to tell.

"Hey man where have you been?" Ash asked before the others could.

"Ms. Mosley asked me to stay after class…so Cas who is this?" Dean inquired edgily. He kept his eyes trained on the guy who still had his arm around Cas' shoulder. All he wanted to do was break it off and show him who Cas belonged to.

Castiel took a breath and pulled on his collar, the tension starting to get to him. "Um Dean this is Balthazar. He's my best friend from back home and he's decided to come to school here with me. Balthazar this is Dean."

"Ah so this must be my replacement! Hello, Castiel has told me much about you in his letter. Thanks for looking out for him," Balthazar greeted and stuck out his hand to shake.

Dean put on a false grin, giving his hand a firm squeeze in a display of strength. Great the guy has a freaking British accent. What person didn't love that? "Really cause Cas hasn't even mentioned you."

"Aw Cassie I'm hurt," Balthazar mocked while putting a hand over his heart for dramatic effect.

Castiel rolled his eyes and said pointedly "No you're not."

"You always could see past my bull," Balthazar chuckled. Castiel laughed with him. Dean coughed into his hand noisily to put a halt to their little moment.

Castiel shrugged Balthazar's arm off and went over to Dean's side "Are you okay? Do you want me to take you to the nurse?"

Dean was delighted by his attentiveness "No Cas I'm fine. Throat's just a little dry."

"Well you don't feel warm," Castiel muttered while his hand was on Dean's forehead then said to everyone "I'll be right back."

Once Castiel left Garth announced "I don't know about you guys but I'm starving. Can we eat now?"

Everyone agreed and sat down. There was an empty seat next to both Balthazar and Dean on their respective sides of the table. Dean was upset that he couldn't find his wallet. Now he didn't have any lunch. How the hell was he going to get through the rest of the day? Not to mention he had to walk home so he wouldn't have anything for at least three-and-a-half hours. He pouted at the thought though he would object doing so.

Castiel came back and sat down next to Dean who sent a victorious smirk at Balthazar. Cas cho-ose me-e na-na na-na na-na. Oh geez when did he turn into a five-year old?

Balthazar grimaced at the rejection. Then to add insult to injury, Castiel handed Dean a bottle of OJ he got from the vending machine and half his chicken sandwich. The look they shared seemed intimate and personal. He was joking about Dean replacing him but now it felt like that's exactly what happened.

"So how did you guys meet?" Becky asked Balthazar and Castiel.

"Castiel can tell it better than I can," Balthazar stated kindly.

"No you tell it," Castiel replied.

"No you."

"No you."

"No yo-"

"Will somebody just tell the story already?" Dean questioned frustratingly.

Castiel frowned at Dean's behavior and held his hand underneath the table where no one would see to help calm whatever was going on with him "Fine I guess I'll tell it then."

_August 17th 1988_

_Castiel was sitting on a bench by himself watching all the other children play. None of the kids ever asked him to join because they thought he was odd and boring. Ever since Gabriel left a year ago he felt as if he was all alone. No one in his family would talk to him because of Jimmy and Anna was still too young to hang out with. Well there was Mom but she was always so busy taking care of them and the house. Sighing, he was about to walk back home when another boy that looked his age sat down next to him._

"_Hello I'm Balthazar what's your name?" he greeted warmly._

"_My name is Castiel like the angel of Thursday," he said proudly. The other kids didn't like his name but he thought it was special and made him unique. He liked the boy's accent. It was very appealing. This kid must be from the new family who moved out from England._

"_It's nice to meet you Castiel. Do you want to do something fun and hang out?"_

"_You want to be around me?" Castiel asked in awe._

_Balthazar chuckled "Of course why wouldn't I? You seem like the only interesting kid here."_

"_Really?"_

"_Definitely all these kids are the same but you, you're different."_

_Castiel was absolutely overjoyed at that statement "Can we play a game?"_

"_Sure pick whatever you want." Balthazar shrugged causally._

"_Okay…hide and go seek?" Castiel suggested nervously. Oh that was a stupid choice. This boy seemed too cool to do something that young children played. But it was his favorite game._

"_Perfect I've been looking forward to playing that but these kids think it's a baby game. They just must not be very good at it huh?"_

_Castiel laughed "Well I'm a very good hider."_

"_Then I'll seek?"_

"_Alright!" Castiel said ecstatically. He jumped up to go find the best hiding spot while Balthazar covered his eyes and counted._

"…and Balthy and I have been inseparable ever since," Castiel finished.

"That is such a cute story!" Jo exclaimed. Everyone else agreed except for Dean since his boyfriend back then sounded so lonely and sad. Maybe Balthazar wasn't so bad after all.

"Where did you hide?" Chuck asked. He was suffering from a serious case of writer's block so now he actually took part in their conversations.

Balthazar snorted "In a tree. The same place where I was counting."

"I told you I was a good hider."

"Yes you are the champion oh great one!" Balthazar replied jokingly. Everybody joined in on the laughter.

Once Jo stopped she asked "So Balthazar where will you be staying?"

"With Castiel of course."

"Seriously, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Castiel inquired.

"Well I was going to until Dean showed up."

"So you'll be sleeping on the couch then?" Dean questioned hopefully.

"Yeah there are only two bedrooms in Gabriel's house. Although I could just sneak up to your room in the middle of the night," Balthazar answered, saying the last part to Castiel with a wink.

Castiel snickered at his friend's playfulness "That could be fun."

That's it Dean takes it all back. Balthazar is his newest enemy and he will not let some cocky douchebag stand in the way of him and Cas. He looked at the clock and realized there was seven minutes left of lunch. He decided he needed to talk to his boyfriend alone.

"Hey Cas can you walk with me to my locker? I forgot my book."

"Sure Dean," Castiel got up and threw away his trash. Grabbing his lunchbox, he followed Dean out into the hallway and into the boys' bathroom. Dean checked all the stalls to make sure no one was there. Once he was positive that they were alone, he pulled Cas into a passionate and dominating kiss.

"What was that for?" Castiel questioned breathily.

Dean rubbed his thumb against Castiel's cheek "I just really missed you."

"That's sweet but you've been acting strange lately. What did Ms. Mosley say to you?"

"I'm failing biology and I'll need to get a good grade on the test to help bring up my grade," Dean admitted sheepishly. He hated making himself seem like an idiot to Cas.

"I'll tutor you then. There, your problem's solved," Castiel gazed into Dean's eyes, "There's something else isn't there?"

"No," Dean lied.

"Well okay but I won't be able to help you tonight because Balthazar and I are going to hang out," Castiel then noticed how Dean's fists clenched at his friend's name, "Oh it's Balthazar isn't it?"

"No!"

"You're jealous that's, that's actually kind of adorable," Castiel sniggered.

"Well can you blame me? I mean he talked about sneaking into your room at night!"

"Don't you trust me Dean?" Castiel queried with any luck that his boyfriend answered right.

Dean got defensive at the accusation "Of course I trust you! It's him I don't trust."

"Relax Balthazar doesn't even like guys."

"You sure?"

"Yes absolutely. He told me he likes girls."

"Okay then," Dean conceded, giving Cas a kiss on the cheek then the bell rang, "I'll see you after school?"

"Of course. Oh and Balthazar will be walking with us from now on," Castiel added before heading off to class. This was the first time when Dean was upset that there was no English today.

Dean was not happy at the sudden change. Now him and Cas couldn't even be alone. That was the only thing he liked about walking. In math they had a substitute who made them watch some math movie so Dean decided to take a nap. In his daydream it was just him and Cas driving in the Impala with him laughing at Balthazar on the sidewalk as they passed him.

Just because Cas said Balthazar liked girls does not mean he didn't like guys too. Dean was bi-sexual himself and he could tell when someone likes both. With the way Balthazar was checking out Cas and Jo, he definitely liked both.

* * *

**A/N:** Short update but it felt complete to me. Okay I want to give you the timeline for this story. Castiel's birthday is October 15th 1979. Jimmy died when he was six, Gabriel left when he was eight, and he met Balthazar at nine. He started going to Lawrence High on October 16th. In this chapter it is October 24th, making Balthazar's birthday October 23rd. They are both Libras which I think fits the both of them pretty well. Sorry for the long author's note. Please review!


	8. Chapter 7: Of Misfortune and Romance

**A/N:** Sorry for being one of those people who doesn't update for a long time. Writer's block is a bitch :( Thanks for those who review and add this story to their alerts. You guys are awesome! And what is writing without someone to appreciate it? Just a bunch of words on paper that's what!

**Warning: **Some heavy making out . Enjoy readers ;)

* * *

Chapter 7: Of Misfortune and Romance

The school bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Kids rushed out of the classrooms before their teachers could give out any last minute assignments. Football practice was postponed for an hour because the coach had some doctor's appointment. The team was going to just hang out at the school till then but Dean decided to go walk Cas home then head back. Waiting outside, he leaned against a wall with his hands shoved into his pockets. Dean grinned as his boyfriend came into view. A frown appeared on his face as Balthazar put an arm around Cas' waist. They were laughing about something or other.

"They seem pretty close don't they?"

Dean nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of Lisa's voice "Geez Lisa you don't just sneak up on a guy."

"Oh sorry," she replied sincerely then her voice took on a seductive tone, "You know cheerleading practice was postponed too. Wanna go finish what we started earlier?"

"I-I um promised Cas I walk him home to protect him from…bullies," he stumbled, pretty happy at his clever lie.

"Aw Dean that's real sweet of you but I'm sure Cas' little friend can keep him safe."

Castiel looked over at his boyfriend. His happy mood plummeted when he saw Lisa hanging all over Dean like she was a picture frame and he was the wall. Marching over, leaving a confused Balthazar behind, Castiel tapped Lisa on the shoulder.

"Excuse me but I believe this gentleman wants you to leave him alone."

Lisa put her free hand on her hip and responded haughtily "Watch it _Cas_. I don't hear him complaining. Come on Dean let's go."

Castiel stepped in front of Lisa, his anger overflowing "It's Castiel to you, only Dean is allowed to call me that."

Dean got between the two of them. He believed Cas would never hit Lisa but that girl had absolutely no problem to go get Gordon and his lackeys to do her dirty work for her. Great time to play peacemaker _again_.

"Sorry Lisa while your offer is, tempting, I can't break a promise. Besides I have to go grab something from my house anyways," he said dishonestly to spare her feelings. Hopefully she'll take the hint.

"Okay I'll walk with you then. You know I've never been to your house maybe you could give me a tour," Lisa said dropping her voice to a whisper while snuggling up to him, "Starting with your bedroom."

Dean managed to hide his disgust at how easy she was being. Sure it was his usual type but this was just a little over the top for him. Luckily Dana came by and told her there was some "major crisis". The boys had no idea what that meant nor did they care. Lisa apologized to Dean and told him they'd hook up later. Dean nodded to get her to leave him the hell alone. Then she gave him a parting kiss on the cheek and pranced off to do whatever it was that girls do.

"Wow Castiel you totally cock-blocked him," Balthazar claimed.

Castiel was still fuming and turned to Dean tensely "Sorry Dean it won't happen again. Let's go Balthazar."

Dean began following them, feeling like an outsider as Castiel completely ignored him. What the hell did he do? It's not like he actually wanted Lisa there or anything. Whatever if Cas was going to be a little bitch about something that was out of his control then he rather just stay and hang out with the team. Maybe they could go over some new plays or something. Anything was better than watching Balthazar fawn over his boyfriend. As Dean started to go back in the direction of the school, panic filled Castiel.

"Dean where are you going?" he asked nervously. Please don't say back to Lisa. Please don't say back to Lisa.

"I was going to go do some pre-training for practice."

"You said you would walk home with me," Castiel pouted.

"Yeah well it's not like you going to be all alone. You got Mr. Tea N' Crumpets over there to keep you company."

Castiel didn't want to lose Dean over something as senseless as envy "But I want _you _to walk home with me."

"Okay then," Dean conceded. They decided to just ignore the issue between them and were walking side by side laughing and joking. Balthazar watched them and went over everything he's seen that involved those two. Whatever was going on between them, he was going to get to the bottom of it.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the Novak residence. They couldn't believe what they saw. The whole house was covered in toilet paper. Windows were shattered and all the plants were ripped up. On the garage door, painted in a bloody red below a rainbow flag, read 'GET OUT OF OUR TOWN FAG!' Castiel couldn't believe it. He clutched onto Dean tightly unable to breathe.

"Who-Wha-Why?" Castiel stumbled at a loss for words. No one in Lawrence knew that Gabriel's gay so obviously it had to do with him. The same terrifying thought ran through Dean and Cas' mind. Did someone see them and if so who? Dean remembered The Hellhounds not being in school today since unfortunately he had classes with at least one of them in it. It just had to be them and the answer made Dean freeze in fear. For him, for Cas, and for what they're lives would be like should the news be put through the gossip mill. Dean pulled Castiel into a tight embrace

"Hey Cas it's going to be okay. I won't let anything bad happen to you," he soothed, jolting himself back into reality His shirt was becoming stained with tears as his boyfriend was visibly shaking in his arms. He wanted go find whoever did this and kick their ass to hell and back. But right now Dean needed to be strong for Cas. Losing his cool wouldn't exactly be the best idea right now. No matter how much he wanted to. Castiel sniffled as the last of his sobbing was over. Dean kept one arm around him to keep Cas close.

Balthazar finally got his answer at the tender, loving gaze between the two of them. Disappointment washed over him as he wanted to be the one for Castiel. Well as the old saying goes, sometimes when you love someone you have to let them go. Man this sucked but the small smile on Castiel's face after that huge emotional breakdown, all because of this boy he has known for a short amount of time, indicated that what they had was real and pure. Something Balthazar knew he had to find with someone else. Even if it was going to be the most difficult thing he would ever have to do. He decided to go head inside to give the two some alone time. When Balthazar went to get his key, he looked at the door. Oh no.

"Guys the door is unlocked and open. They must have broken in," Balthazar yelled to the lovebirds.

Castiel's eyes widen and he immediately ran inside. Everything downstairs looked fine. Nothing was damaged or stolen. Then he went upstairs to his room. His clothes were on the floor in strips. The quilt Anna gave him for his birthday was torn apart. Castiel looked around the mess to find the one thing he found most valuable in the world.

"Where is it? Where is it?" Castiel shouted over and over as he went through the mess. He stopped when he looked underneath his pillow to see a small pile of ashes. That smoldering mound of powder used to be the only photo that he had of him and Jimmy before he died. The waterworks began yet again. Dean went over to Cas and gently put a hand on his shoulder. Castiel flinched and looked at his boyfriend. He nudged his hand away making Dean feel hurt. Balthazar just leaned against the door knowing that giving Castiel space was the best thing right now. Too bad Dean didn't get the memo as he kept trying to get Cas' attention to see what was wrong.

"Can you just back off?" Castiel cried thoroughly annoyed, upset, and angry all at the same time. There were just too many feelings running through him right now. "I just want to be alone right now."

Dean backed away he looked at his watch and realized that he had to get going if he wanted to make it to practice on time. He sighed before giving Cas a kiss on the forehead and told him he would talk to him later. Castiel didn't respond. He just kept staring at the fragments running through his fingers. Balthazar walked Dean out to the front door since he was going downstairs anyway. Before Dean went out the door Balthazar shut it and looked Dean straight in the eye. The gaze was deadly serious and accusatory

"I know what's going on between you and Castiel. I just want to let you know that if you hurt him in any way I will hunt you down. That boy has been through a lot and he doesn't need any more pain."

"I would never hurt Cas intentionally. Oh and fyi I didn't plan any of this if that's what you're thinking," Dean said with his jaw clenched. "In fact I'm glad you know now because you'll keep your filthy hands off my boyfriend."

"Relax I'm not going to steal Castiel from you. He seems to be really happy with you."

"Glad we understand each other. Now can I go? I have a practice to get to."

Once Dean was out he realized he wouldn't make it on time. Luckily his mom was home and she gave him a ride. He was only a few minutes late and the coach made him run extra laps. Practice was uneventful as he couldn't keep focus. The coach called him over to the sidelines for a chat.

"Boy if you don't get your act together…I'm going to have to find a new captain."

"No coach please don't I'll try harder I promise!" Dean pleaded. He couldn't afford to lose his reputation. Not when it took him so long to build it.

"You better."

It was dark when practice was over. Dean was standing under a street lamp waiting for his mom to come pick him up. He could hear rustling coming from somewhere. All of a sudden a figure appeared in the shadows. The person was just standing there, staring at him. It was really starting to freak him out.

"Ok whoever you are show yourself!"

The person moved under the street lamp revealing that it was no other than Alistair.

"Hello Dean enjoy the present I left your boyfriend?"

"I knew that was you and your stupid gang. Besides me and Cas are just friends."

Alistair just smiled creepily "Aren't you a perceptive one…and a liar."

"Just knock it off Alistair Cas hasn't done anything to you!" Dean snarled. This jerk always got under his skin even with just that stupid little smirk of his.

"Maybe he didn't but _you_ did and I know how important he is to you."

"What do you want from me?" Dean asked knowing it wouldn't be anything good.

"Join us."

"What?"

"Like I said you were my best and I want you back. If you do I'll keep your little relationship a secret and make sure it stays that way. If you don't well let's just say your little angel won't be looking so pretty."

Dean remained silent.

"Come on Dean the clock's ticking. What's it going to be?"

* * *

Castiel came home from school the next day. Gabriel had to miss work so he could meet the insurance agent about their house. Right now all their windows were covered by tarps. The elder Novak was beyond pissed at the sight of it, especially when he read the garage door. He vowed that whoever did this would get the beating of their lives. Castiel went up to his room upset that Dean wasn't in school today. Hopefully nothing happened to him or, knowing his boyfriend, he didn't do anything stupid. He heard the door slam knowing that Gabriel was home from the meeting. Going downstairs, he noticed Gabriel in the kitchen with ingredients to make candy bar fudge. Usually his brother only made that when he was trying to cheer someone up or he was going through his own version of PMS. It was most likely the second one.

"Hey is the insurance going to pay for the damages?"

Gabriel turned to face his brother "Yeah it's just so fucking frustrating. Who the hell would do something like that?"

"Well if it makes you feel any better I'm feeling rather down myself."

Gabriel looked at his brother with concern then a smirk appeared on his face. "Wanna lick the whisk?" He held it out tauntingly towards his younger brother.

"I'm not a child," Castiel said indignantly but he took it anyway. The sweet chocolate mix tasted so good. He had to admit his brother knew his way around sweets. Sometimes Castiel wondered why his brother didn't open a bakery somewhere. After all Gabriel hated his job but he said that it paid the bills so who was he to complain?

While the fudge was in the freezer, Gabriel went to go check the mail. He came back inside going through it. There were bills, bills, junk mail, more bills, and something else. Gabriel put the green envelope down on the table in front of Castiel. Well looks like his little brother's day would be getting better.

Castiel looked down at the green envelope with his name on it curiously. He tore it open and began to read:

_Congratulations Castiel Novak! If you're reading this letter than you just won a date with the sexy, funny, and desirable Dean Winchester, you two are going to a surprise location and he'll be picking you up at 8. So go make yourself look irresistible, not that that will be hard, and be ready by then. Thanks for playing._

Castiel chuckled at how Dean described himself. Though it was kind of true, okay it's 100 percent true. He looked at the clock and it was 4:30 so he still had plenty of time. Too bad Balthazar was hanging out with Jo and the others tonight. He could really use his help.

"Gabriel no don't―" Castiel said in vain as Gabriel ripped the letter out of his hands.

"Ooo…someone has a hot date tonight!"

"Gabriel give it back!"

"So what're you gonna wear?"

Castiel sighed in disappointment "I don't know. My clothes were all ruined yesterday." In fact he had to wear the same clothes he had on yesterday today. Even though he washed them it was still kinda of gross.

"Well I'm sure Dean wouldn't mind if you showed up naked."

"Gabriel!"

"Alright, alright I'll take you shopping, geez tough room."

Hours later it was almost eight o' clock. Castiel was waiting downstairs eager for Dean's arrival. Thanks to Gabriel, he was wearing a black sweater with a white V-neck underneath, tight dark wash jeans, and a blue knitted wool hat with a fuzz ball on top to keep his head warm. He didn't want to but unfortunately it was going to be a little chilly tonight. At least that's the reason why Gabriel made him wear it.

The doorbell rang and Castiel began racing towards the door but then slowed down realizing how uncool it was to be too excited. Opening the door he saw Dean in his attractive leather jacket, his AC/DC t-shirt with jeans and his usual boots. Castiel had to keep himself from drooling. Why did his boyfriend have to be so gosh darn hot? Although that wasn't necessarily a bad thing now that he thinks about it.

Dean couldn't keep his eyes off of Cas "I got this for you." He handed Cas a box of chocolates.

"I'll be taking that," Gabriel said, taking it out of Castiel's hand. He opened it and began going thorough it to find his favorites.

Dean glared at Gabriel "I hope you're enjoying those. They were pretty expensive."

"Oh trust me I am," Gabriel said cheekily popping another piece of the assorted chocolates into his mouth. Then he made a face.

Castiel laughed "Orange cream?"

Gabriel nodded and went to go spit it out. The two took the opportunity to leave before he got back.

"Your brother is really annoying," Dean stated as they walked in the cool air.

"Not gonna disagree with you there. Did you know that he calls you his archnemesis?" Castiel questioned amusingly.

"No why?"

"Because of some prank war you two had a long time ago."

"Oh yeah I remember that! I still have the championship belt," Dean said proudly

Castiel chuckled "I'm actually surprised you beat him. He can be quite the trickster."

"Yeah well I may have…cheated," Dean confessed sheepishly.

"May have or did?"

"Well it was more of a loophole," Dean tried but Castiel just keep staring him in the eye unnerving him, "Okay I cheated!"

"If you won dishonestly you should return the belt."

"Do I have to?"

"Dean Winchester you return my brother's championship belt!" Castiel ordered.

"Fine I will! Who knew you could be so bossy? In fact it's kind of a turn-on. I almost like it as much as when you were drunk," Dean teased with a wink causing Castiel to blush.

"Oh please don't bring that up. I was so embarrassing."

"I thought it was adorable."

Castiel smiled when Dean put his hand in his intertwining their fingers "So where are you taking me?"

"Can't tell you. The letter said it was a surprise location remember?"

"That was really creative by the way," Castiel complimented snuggling into Dean more.

"Well you certainly took my advice. You look absolutely irresistible," Dean put his lips into Cas' ear and whispered "Especially in those jeans. They really show off that nice ass of yours." He gave it a quick squeeze causing Castiel's pelvis to thrust forward. Dean chuckled "You're so cute."

After a few more minutes of walking they were almost at their destination. Dean covered his eyes telling him to just go with it. Castiel rolled his eyes but let Dean guide him. Dean told him they were real close now. He said on the count of three to open his eyes. "Okay one, two, three," Dean counted removing his hand from his face. Castiel was shocked at the sight before him. There was a huge cave with a faint light shining from within.

"Just wait till you see what the inside looks like," Dean said leading him inside.

The interior of the cave was beautiful. There was a small pool of water with an actual waterfall. The rocks were glowing blue in the dark like a natural lamp. It made everything else look blue as well. To top it all off there was a fire with a picnic basket and blanket. It was one of the most breathtaking sites Castiel has ever seen. If he had one word to describe it, he would use magical.

"Wow Dean this is just so…"

"I know. This is my own little slice of paradise. It's a bit cold in the winter but in the summer it's just perfect. Maybe we could do a little skinny-dipping then," Dean flirted, trying to get Cas' cheeks to that rosy pink hue he loved so much. "Come pop a squat."

Castiel obliged and sat next to Dean trying to get as close as possible. Their legs were completely against one another.

"You're the first person I've ever brought here. Not even Sam knows about this place."

"Really not even a girl or another guy?"

"Nope none of them were special enough."

Castiel was in awe and couldn't look away from the boy's beautiful green eyes. It was like someone put them in a trance.

"Then why bring me here?"

"You really don't know how amazing you are do you? This is actually my first committed relationship. That's just tells you everything. I wouldn't stick around if I didn't think you were worth it."

"I believe you. So what's in the basket?"

Dean smiled and pulled out the contents "My specialty; PB&J, my mom's homemade apple pie and to wash it all down, Yoo-hoo chocolate milk in a can."

"Sounds yummy," Castiel said taking a sandwich from Dean.

"Sorry I'm not that great of a chef."

"It's fine, PB&J is actually my favorite sandwich."

"What else do you like?"

Thus began the conversation of their likes, favorites, and dislikes. Castiel loved learning, reading, and writing. Dean began to realize how different they were. Instead of worrying about it, he decided that it was a good thing. They were opposites and balanced each other out. The conversation turned more serious as Castiel talked about how his father wanted him to join the church after the school year was over. That made Dean frown, he didn't want Cas to leave. He knew how much his boyfriend wanted to prove himself to his father. Hell he had the same issues with his own father. That started Dean telling Cas about how his future was all picked out.

"That's horrible Dean," Castiel stated.

"Why? I don't have to worry about anything and I get to be near my family in the town I grew up in. What could be better than that?"

"But don't you have your own dreams? What about college?"

Dean sighed "I'm not good enough for that. It's more Sammy's thing.

Castiel lifted Dean's face so he was looking him in the eye "I don't want you to ever say that again. You have just as much a right to seek higher education as anyone else. You are plenty capable and have a lot of potential."

"What about my crappy grades?"

"Well then we'll just have to start that tutoring soon now won't we?"

"It won't make a difference," Dean said in defeat.

Castiel just shook his head "You'd be surprised at what you can do once you apply yourself. Besides Dean if your grades improve, it will show them that you're trying harder and willing to do the work."

"You think so?" Dean asked hopefully. College didn't actually sound too bad. Maybe instead of being just a mechanic he could own his own garage. Then he could be the boss and do things his way instead of following his dad's orders like the good little soldier he always has been. The idea of leaving his family didn't sound too welcoming but Sammy still had Mom to look after him. This could actually work.

"Well how about you?"

Castiel cocked his head "What do you mean?"

"Have you ever thought of going to college?"

"Yes and it's definitely something I'm interested in."

Dean smirked "Well I'll most definitely improve my grades to keep up with you. Who knows maybe next year we could have more classes together."

Castiel was surprised that Dean thought their relationship would go that far. He didn't even know if he was even staying for another year or if his father would let him. Although at the same time it was really sweet of him. He put on a smile so he wouldn't hurt Dean's feelings.

"Yeah maybe," Castiel replied sadly.

Dean realized his mistake and quickly backtracked "Well that is if you stay another year."

An awkward silence lingered between them. Dean immediately stuffed his mouth full of sandwich to keep himself from saying something else stupid. When that was gone, he panicked. What the hell was he supposed to do now? He kept sneaking glances at Cas and noticed how he just looked at the ground running sand through his fingers. Damn it, there just had to be a way to salvage this date somehow. Dean looked at the basket and smiled when he saw his solution.

"Hey Cas, how about some pie?" Dean asked abruptly.

"Sure I've actually never had pie before," Castiel admitted rather embarrassed.

"Then you're in for a real treat Cas," Dean put some pie on a fork and held it up to Cas, "Go on taste it."

Castiel opened his mouth and allowed Dean to feed him the pie. He moaned at the flavor. The gold flaky buttery crust melted in his mouth. An explosion of gooey warm apple and cinnamon filled every orifice of the gateway to his stomach. A warm feeling washed over him after he swallowed. It was completely mouthwatering. Dean smirked at Cas' reaction, feeling himself react to the pleasurable noises he made.

"Um I see you enjoyed that," Dean gulped getting a little warm.

"Can I have some more?"

"Yeah of course!" Dean said excitedly happy that the awkwardness was gone. Wow pie really did make everything better. Castiel continued to make happy sounds as he finished the rest of the slice. Dean was getting more hot-and-bothered with every moan and groan escaping Cas' inviting lips.

Castiel looked into Dean's eyes and noticed something different about them "Dean are you okay?"

"Better than okay."

Dean's gaze moved from Cas' mesmerizing eyes to his full pouty lips. He wanted nothing more than to take them with his own. Well he wanted to do a lot more than that but he promised he would take it slow. That was going to be one hard promise to keep. Castiel was getting antsy under Dean's scrutiny. Then he noticed what his boyfriend was really staring at and a fire began flickering in his lower abdomen.

"You-you can kiss me if you want to," Castiel said licking his dry lips.

That was all that Dean needed. He pulled Cas to him and claimed his lips with his. Castiel closed his eyes as their lips touched, feeling the fire building inside him. The kiss became more heated as Dean slipped his tongue into his mouth, sweeping it into every orifice. He could taste the apple pie and couldn't help but groan. Continuing his ministrations he gently guided Castiel onto his back and got on top of him. It was so hot; it was as if flames were licking at his skin. Castiel couldn't stand it and motioned for Dean that he wanted to take his sweater off. Dean stopped and his green eyes got impossibly darker at the sight of Cas in that white V-neck. He shrugged off his leather jacket and took advantage of the skin Cas' shirt revealed.

He started nipping at his neck, smiling when he found a spot that made Cas' breath hitch. He continued lower at his collarbone. Dean soothed each tiny bite with a lick as he went to the other side. The sounds Castiel made were music to his ears. Which caused him to take Cas' earlobe into his mouth tugging it slightly. He found a certain spot behind his right ear that made Cas squeal with delight. Dean made a mental note of that for later.

Then blue met green and it was as if the world stood still. The lustful looks both were giving the other caused them to shiver. They was barely any color with both their pupils wide with desire. The fire that started out as a flicker was now blazing through every inch of Castiel's body, especially in one particular area. Dean's grinned widen as he felt Cas' hardness against his thigh. He began thrusting against it, moaning hungrily. He wanted no needed more. Castiel was getting a little panicky but Dean didn't notice. The boy moved his hands under his shirt, feeling all that creamy smooth skin underneath. He stroked his stomach feeling the muscles contract under his touch. Moving up, Dean teased Castiel's nipples until they harden.

"D-dean wait please stop. Stop. Stop! STOP!" Castiel screamed feeling more terrified than aroused.

Dean ceased his movements and looked at Cas confused. When he saw the scared look in those sweet blue eyes he felt guilty and disgusted with himself. He got off of Cas and sat down in front of him.

"I'm so sorry baby. I don't know what came over me. Please forgive me?"

Castiel looked up to see a puppy face Dean must have learned from his brother but not quite mastered.

"Come on Cas please don't be mad at me. I'm really sorry."

"I'm not mad. Just, just don't do it again."

"Aye-aye captain," Dean grinned giving a mock salute causing Castiel to smile with him.

After Castiel slid his sweater back out he laid his head against Dean's chest with Dean's arms wrapped around him. He felt safe and like nothing could hurt him. Dean kissed his neck, caressing Cas tenderly to make him feel even more comfortable

"It's not all your fault Dean. Don't feel too bad."

"It is. I took advantage of you."

"No you didn't. I'll admit that that experience wasn't unpleasant but I'm just not ready to take it to that level yet."

Dean nodded "I completely understand. You know that I'm just as scared as you are?"

Castiel turned his head so he could look Dean in the eye "Why is that?"

"Because I'm really falling hard for you Cas."

Castiel saw the sincerity in his eyes and heard the honesty in his tone. "Me too Dean, me too."

They realized it was getting late and decided it was time to go. Castiel helped Dean pack everything up even though Dean insisted that he didn't need to. The night was truly beautiful and they walked the way back in a comfortable silence hand in hand. At Castiel's doorstep they exchanged tender kisses until Gabriel spoiled the moment with what he thought was humor. Dean began making the short distance to his house thinking how great it was to have a pretty great date with Cas before shit hit the fan and his boyfriend found out what he did.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh my goodness what did Dean do? Did he say yes or no to Alistair? Well I can't tell you otherwise this wouldn't be a cliffy. *Evil laugh* I'm not too impressed with this chapter. :/ It just didn't meet my vision I guess. FYI, I was actually eating some of my mom's apple pie when I wrote this. So hopefully I did it justice because it is frigging tasty and sooo worth the calories. Again sorry for the hiatus but this chapter was pretty long so hopefully that makes up for it. Reviews make me smile which makes other people smile because it is infectious. So by reviewing you're slowly making the world a lot happier! Okay maybe that's going a little _too_ far but please review!


	9. Chapter 8: The Blowup

Chapter 8: The Blowup

Dean glared at the sky for being so sunny and bright. It was as if he was being mocked. He felt guilty, anxious, and all around craptastic. The concept of sleep was foreign to him seeing as he didn't get any last night. Bags were under his eyes making him look older than he was. After getting ready he went downstairs to have breakfast. At first he just picked at his food but was starting to get concerned looks from his family. So he put on his usual mask and started eating with gusto like he always did. Now those scrambled eggs and pieces of bacon were like lead in his stomach. Once Dean was near Cas' he forced himself to be less tense and put on a fake grin. There was no way he was going to let his boyfriend see him like that. It would lead to questions and Dean didn't have any answers he was willing to give.

Balthazar tried to keep his jealousy under control. Castiel still didn't know about his feelings and as long as Dean kept his promise he never would. Unfortunately it was pretty hard with Castiel gushing about his date to him for most of the night. Unrequited love…it's full of heartache, sad music, longing, and lots of sweets. Balthazar's scared he may actually get fat by the time the school year is over. It got worse when he saw Castiel pull Dean into a kiss. He looked down at the ground, wishing Gabriel wasn't such a candy hog as he could really use some right now.

"Good morning," Castiel greeted joyfully with his arms around Dean's neck their faces close.

"Morning to you too," Dean replied his voice low. He savored the expression on Cas' face. His blue eyes were bright with happiness and a little something else that sent a shiver through him. Once they got to school, Dean wasn't sure if he ever see his boyfriend like this again. He gave Cas a chaste kiss before he moved himself to stand next to him. Castiel grabbed Dean's arm and slipped it around his waist. Dean found Cas' affectionate behavior absolutely adorable. Balthazar found it a little sickening but he knew that was just the little green monster talking. He frowned when he realized he was being a bit of a third wheel. If only he had a car…and a license. Well maybe if he took Gabriel's other car and drove real careful. No the elder Novak would know, he was scary like that. Well as his father use to say before he became Amish 'Just suck it up and deal you big baby!' Not the kindest advice but it would have to do.

As usual, Dean and Castiel put space between them when they were getting close to the school. When the three entered the building all eyes were on Castiel. The majority of the students were giving him disgusted looks while the others were whispering about him. Dean went into protect mode and immediately kept himself on alert. Whatever was going on had The Hellhounds written all over it.

Balthazar saw Ash and Jo "Hey guys what's going on?"

"Just go to the bulletin board," Jo and Ash said at the same time both feeling sorry for their friend.

The sight in front of them was shocking. There, on the bulletin board, was a blown up photo of Castiel kissing a guy in the boys' bathroom. Dean's eyes widen when he realized the other guy was him. However you couldn't tell since the photo was altered. Castiel backed away from the photo as if it burned and bumped into someone. The person pushed Castiel hard into the lockers. Pain seared through his skull and he slumped to the ground.

"Watch where you're going queer!" the guy shouted completely repulsed.

Dean was by Cas' side in seconds helping him up. The guilt he felt this morning was a million times worse. Seeing Cas so helpless and scared like a deer in headlights broke his heart. He knew this was going to happen when he told Alistair he could shove his deal up his ass. Saying yes may have been the easy way out but when was anything in his life ever easy?

"Hey Winchester did you hear about that new kid?" Kubrick started before he saw Castiel in Dean's arm, "Be careful man you might catch what he has."

Creedy laughed. "Yeah like ladies' man Dean Winchester would ever become a fairy."

Dean's anger got the best of him and he punched Creedy in the face. "Don't you ever say that about Cas! He is twice the man you'll ever be!"

"Whoa man calm down! What the hell is wrong with you?" Kubrick questioned as he went to assist Creedy. Tons of people were watching the scene interested in what would happen next.

Gordon came out of the flock and spoke up "Isn't it obvious? Dean must be the other guy in the picture. He's a faggot just like that piece of scum."

Dean got up in Gordon's personal space "Maybe I am and maybe I'm not but at least I don't go around acting like a dick." He heard Cas groan and immediately went back to him. Everyone's eyes were still on them as Dean walked him to the nurse's office. They were all skeptical on whether Gordon was telling the truth or not.

When lunch finally came around Castiel had spitballs shot at him, people "accidentally" bumping into him, and every time he tried to answer a question in class the guys kept distracting him by seeing who could say queer the loudest without getting caught. He didn't bother going to the cafeteria. Nobody would be his friend now. Even Dean was nowhere to be seen. Guess he would have to deal with this on his own. No more hiding. If they wanted a fight Castiel was going to give them one.

Inside the cafeteria Dean and the others were hoping that Castiel would show up. Just when they were about to go look for him, Castiel entered with a lunch sack in hand. Dean smiled wishing he could go up to him but that would be too suspicious. They were already rumors about him and Cas thanks to Gordon. As much as he liked Cas he just couldn't risk his reputation. Not when it took him months to build. The malicious stares didn't faze Castiel in the slightest as he meandered his way to his usual table.

"Is it okay for me to sit with you guys?" Castiel asked casually though on the inside he was terrified of their answer. He really couldn't handle any more rejection right now.

Jo nudged Ash to scoot down to make room. Castiel smiled and his shoulders sagged in relief as he sat down. Dean put a hand on his knee and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Do you really think we care about all that? We are friends with a lesbian after all," Ash commented pointing to Charlie.

Charlie poked Ash. "You're just jealous that I'm better at picking up girls than you are."

"Oh I'm sure you are." Ash said unconvinced

"Oh really raise your hand if you have a hot date with a fine female tonight?" Charlie put her hand and smirked, "Oh look just me."

"Whatever doesn't prove anything," Ash mumbled his male pride hurting.

Dean chuckled "Don't worry Ash you could tell chicks you were a Lynyrd Skynyrd roadie."

"Right cause girls today _love_ them."

While they were all laughing Gordon came over. "I see you're sitting next to the freak over there. Guess you must be his kind after all."

Dean hesitated before replying "Yeah right. There's no way I'd ever swing that way. In fact I was thinking of asking Lisa out."

Gordon began to frown but it changed to an evil grin "Really then why don't you do it now? It's perfect timing. She's sitting over there with the team and other cheerleaders. Plus you're guaranteed to get a yes from the way she talks about you. There's no reason not to ask…unless you're lying?"

"Well I'm not and I'll prove it to you," Dean stated.

Castiel watched as Dean got up and went over to the jock table. They talked and Lisa pulled Dean into a kiss…and he kissed her right back. Castiel couldn't breathe. It felt like his heart was so crushed that there was nothing but dust floating around in his chest. Then it got worse as they walked out of the cafeteria hand in hand. Dean turned back to his friends and shrugged with a false grin on his face. His eyes landed on Cas' upset ones. He was going to make this up to him somehow.

Jo noticed Castiel's face while he was watching Dean walk away. She gave a knowing smirk grasping just who the other guy in the photo was. Balthazar put a hand over Castiel's which he was grateful for. When their friends focused on eating their lunches they saw this little exchange. Gears were grinding in their heads and they (except Jo) came to a sudden realization.

"Castiel are you dating Balthazar?!" Becky squealed thinking how cute the two would be together.

Before Castiel could answer Balthazar answered "No but I wish he was." He saw how his best friend's mouth hung open at the confession. Dean broke his promise to him and now Balthazar was going to show Castiel how a boyfriend should be treated. That is if he lets him.

Becky squealed again "Oh my god Castiel you guys should totally go out!"

"Um I-I don't know I mean," Castiel stuttered.

Jo glared at Becky "You shouldn't be pressuring him. He's probably already seeing somebody anyway. Right Castiel?"

"Right. I am already seeing someone. I'm sorry Balthazar."

Balthazar sighed in regret. "It's fine Cassie. We're still friends right?"

"Of course," Castiel said with his barely-there smile. He removed his hand from Balthazar afraid that he might have been giving mixed signals in their relationship. Castiel couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to date his best friend. Balthazar was pretty attractive and his accent was to die for. Plus he was charming, funny, and he is always there for him. Maybe if he hadn't met Dean he could definitely picture himself with Balthazar. But he had and now his supposed boyfriend was basically cheating on him yet he stilled wanted him. Underneath all the hurt and anger there was a desire so huge that it warmed him from his head to the tips of his toes. It wasn't love, no it was much too soon for that, but it was sure getting there.

"Huh seems like you're not his bitch after all," Gordon leered. That was it. Castiel had enough. He got up and clocked him one right in the face. Gordon clutched his nose as it throbbed in pain. Some other guys from the team came up. It was now three against one until Balthazar and Ash stood by Castiel's side ready to fight. Gordon got in a few punches to Castiel's stomach causing him to fall in agony, As soon as Gordon turned around thinking he won, Castiel jumped onto his back. One of the lunch monitors woke up from all the raucous. All six of them were lead to the principal's office. Castiel, Ash, and Balthazar sat in the chairs outside the office waiting for their verdict.

"You know you're a lot stronger than you look," Ash commented to Castiel.

Castiel chuckled "I did a lot of heavy lifting on the farm. I don't condone violence but that Gordon just rubs me the wrong way."

"Oh trust me I know what you mean. No one except his cronies like him but that's only because they're afraid of him. That bastard's lucky he is on the football team otherwise no one would even talk to him."

"The principal will see you now," the secretary said to Castiel."

Ash patted him on the back "Good luck buddy."

Balthazar smiled "Don't say anything stupid."

Castiel rolled his eyes and nodded. He sat down in the chair across from the principal. The guy was pretty scary looking with brown eyes so dark that they looked black. He cracked each knuckle individually causing Castiel to wince.

"So Mr. Novak I was told by Mr. Walker that you started the fight?"

"Yes sir I did."

"Do you know what happens to people who decide to combat in school?"

"I believe they get suspended for a week sir," Castiel sighed.

"Normally yes but due to the…circumstances of why the fighting started I will only give you detention for a week instead."

Castiel couldn't believe it. He thought the principal would try to expel him for being gay or something but he was actually nice. How he fathered a hateful girl like Ruby he'll never know.

"Now the only reason why I am doing this is because I don't want a lawsuit on my hands. I do not allow whatever you people do at my school. So keep those feelings to yourself. You understand?"

Scratch that thought the principal was mean and hateful. "Yes sir I understand."

"Good I wouldn't want to expel one of my best students after all," he smiled though it was more of a grimace.

* * *

They were supposed to go to an emergency school assembly in ten minutes when Castiel got a text from Dean.

MSG FRM DEAN:

_Hey I heard you got sent into the principal office. I'm really worried about you. Please skip the assembly and come see me. We really need to talk I'm waiting in the janitor's closet._

Castiel thought about ignoring Dean's request but raised his hand to go to the bathroom. He got a little lost seeing how the janitor's closet was in a different wing. Dean was about to leave when he saw him and smiled apologetically.

"Hey I'm glad you came," Dean went to hold his hand but Castiel backed away.

"You wanted to talk so talk."

Dean licked his lips "Right um I'm sorry about the whole thing with Lisa in the cafeteria earlier. But don't worry I'll only go out with her on one date and then I'll break it off."

"Really Dean because I think you shouldn't have ask her out in the first place!"

"What was I supposed to do Cas? I can't let everyone know my preferences!"

"Why not?" Castiel questioned angrily

"Don't you see what they are doing to you? I can't go back to that. I have a reputation to hold up."

"Oh so your reputation is more important than me?"

"That's not what I meant! I thought you were cool with this being a secret!" Dean sighed.

"I am! What I'm not okay with is Lisa thinking she can kiss you whenever she wants when that's my job."

Dean saw a peek of purple on Castiel's abdomen from where his shirt rode up. He lifted it up to see a bunch of bruises forming on his stomach. "Did Gordon do this to you?"

"Yeah but apparently I broke Gordon's nose so I think I won."

Dean laughed but then stopped "Damn it this is all my fault. None of this would have happened if it wasn't for me."

"No it's not Dean. After all you weren't the one who put up that photo of us."

"I might as well have. Listen Cas there's something I need to tell you. You're probably hate me after this but I can't keep this to myself anymore." Dean began to tell Castiel about the deal with Alistair.

Castiel listened feeling surprised that a human being could be so cruel. When Dean finished he replied "Dean the only reason why I would hate you is if you said yes. Now can you answer this for me, and be honest."

"Well you can go ahead and ask. Don't know if I'll answer it."

"Why did you join The Hellhounds in the first place?"

* * *

**A/N:** So short update but I want to start Dean's story in the next chapter. And I love cliffhangers. Plus I'm heading for Six flags today and wanted to get this posted before I left. Please review!


	10. Chapter 9: Nobody's Picture Perfect

**A/N:** Thanks for all the people who are following my story and thank you to Casismyfavorite and Aliniah for the reviews. I noticed that you guys aren't a big fan of Dean right now. Can't say I blame ya. Anyways on to the story!

**Warning: **Dean and Cas get a bit frisky ;)

* * *

Chapter 9: Nobody's Picture Perfect

Dean closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose feeling a headache coming on. He hasn't told anyone that. Not even Ash or Jo who he had known since he was in diapers. Yet here he was about to spill his guts to a guy he has only known for two weeks. But Cas wasn't just some guy. Looking into those blue orbs he saw nothing but curiosity, concern, and a need to make it all better.

"Dean are you okay? You don't have to tell me. I'm sorry for being nosy," Castiel said feeling that he crossed a line of some sort.

"No it's fine. I'll tell you but know this Cas once you know the stuff I've done you won't want to be with me any longer. Just promise me you'll keep this a secret between us."

"Of course Dean but I'll still be with you. No matter what," Castiel said confidently.

"Yeah we'll see," Dean replied doubtfully and then began the story of the most morbid time in his life.

"I was thirteen years old. Dad had been gone for months. You see my parents were fighting a lot and I guess it got to be too much so he took off, leaving me, my mom, and Sammy behind. Nobody knew where he was. Since he was the breadwinner of the family, money was pretty scarce. Sammy was sprouting like a weed and he needed new shoes and clothes. Mom kept going out on interviews but no one called her back. She didn't have any job experience since she was in charge of taking care of the house and us. Kind of sexist when you think about it but I guess that was just how it worked back in the day. Anyway, I began skipping school to do small jobs like wash cars, rake yards, stuff like that. It felt good to help out. The smile on Sammy's face was more than worth it. Plus Mom was relieved that there was some cash to pay the bills with. Then my principal called my mom telling her that I missed a month of school. So that was the end of that."

"I was back in school the next day. It was so overwhelming with the impossible workload I had brought on myself. I had no idea what the teachers were talking about. It was like I was stuck in a Charlie Brown cartoon where the teacher goes 'Wah wah woh wah wah'. I would just respond 'Yes sir' or 'no sir' and the ever popular 'I don't know sir.' Most of the teachers said I wasn't smart enough for their classes and should be put in remedial ones. But my mom put her foot down saying I was just stressed out with all my make-up work. The teachers still saw me as a nuisance and unworthy of their time. I decided to be what they thought I was because no matter what I did nothing was good enough. I goofed off in class and barely passed my classes. It got me noticed by the popular kids for a while and since I used to be a big loser that was pretty big for me. Sure I had Ash and Jo at the time but it was always my dream to be the guy dating all the chicks and be invited to the cool parties. Stupid I know but it was what I wanted."

"Of course my fifteen minutes of fame were up when someone replaced me as the school's class clown. I had no other gimmicks so I faded into the background once more. Ash and Jo didn't talk to me because I ditched them for cooler people. I was all alone. That's when Alistair came into the picture. He cornered me after school. He made all these promises about money and protection but what really reeled me in was that he said that he would track down my dad. How could I say no to financial security, safety, and the chance to be a family again? So I signed my name on the dotted line and basically sold my soul. I had no idea how the money would be made but at the time I didn't care. Alistair brought me to his house to meet the others the day after that. I was cautious at first because of all the stories about them. When I got went inside I was surprised, they were really nice and told me that they all understood what I was going through. Like a sucker I fell for their little act. I thought I could trust them. Big mistake. Then there was the initiation process to make sure Alistair had my trust and I would stay in line."

"It-it was horrible Cas. He brought me down to 'The Pit' which is his basement. There was a rack and he chained me to it. Alistair went over to this table of tools that he had. It was like something straight out of a horror movie. He would torture me every day for a week after school. Cutting and slicing. I still have some scars from it. When it was over he said I was finally ready and handed me my first blade. I was a completely different person from then on. I drank a lot, smoked cigarettes, and dabbled in some drugs. Everyone was afraid of me and I mistook it for respect. Alistair would hand me an envelope with hundreds of dollars in it for every person I tortured. The worst part is I liked it. All the pain and suffering I went through, the responsibility my dad pushed on me. It was always look after Sammy, watch out for Sammy. Taking it out was therapeutic and as bad as this sounds, I was good at it. Luckily it never got to the point where I killed the person. Of course I knew it was wrong and I will feel guilty till the day I die. Alistair then promoted me to his right-hand man. He found a lead on my dad but he wouldn't let me go after him. I was thinking about leaving but the bastard threatened to hurt Sam. So I waited and waited and waited some more. Doing everything he told me down to the last letter. Then I got his okay at the beginning of summer vacation and I uh…found my dad and over time we became a family again."

Castiel felt like Dean was leaving something out when he rushed through that last sentence but decided not to push. There had been enough soul-bearing for quite some time. All the things Dean said ran through his mind.

Dean was getting worried when Cas wasn't answering so he made the decision before he could say it "It's okay Cas I'll just go."

"No wait!" Castiel cried out holding onto Dean's wrist, "All this is a lot to process is all. But I'm not leaving Dean. Alistair broke you and twisted you into his own image. You're not that person you were years ago. The person I'm with now is charismatic, funny, and would do anything for the people he cares about. Even with your past I think that what we have is worth keeping."

Dean didn't know what to say so he pulled Cas into a hug. There were tears running down his cheeks as he was finally able to completely let go of his old life. "I just wish he'd leave me alone Cas. I don't want to go back. Please don't let me go back."

Castiel just rubbed his back whispering comforting words. Dean pulled back feeling vulnerable. Castiel sensed Dean's emotional state and decided to change the subject "So Jo's having a Halloween party on Saturday. I would be honored if you went with me."

"Only if you be the Robin to my Batman," Dean insisted.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't know who that is," Castiel pouted.

Which caused Dean to burst out laughing and he laughed harder when Cas told him that school was almost over and they missed their last class of the day.

* * *

It was the day of Jo's Halloween Party. Dean helped Cas find a Robin costume which was pretty hard considering how close the holiday was. Castiel arrived early to help Jo set up. She was dressed as Tinker Bell with Garth as Peter Pan. By the time the three were done setting up The Roadhouse was a vision of orange and black with fake skeletons, cobwebs, and various creatures of the night placed strategically across the room. After a few minor adjustments by Jo she deemed it perfect. Ellen headed home, trusting her daughter to make sure things didn't get too out of control. Jo pulled Castiel aside for a talk before the guests showed up.

"Hey Jo what's up?" Castiel asked wary of the huge grin on her face.

"Are you dating Dean?"

"What? No Dean's straight," he said weakly. Gabriel was right he is a terrible liar.

Jo put her hands on her hips "Cut the bull Castiel I know that Dean is the other guy in the photo. I've seen the way you two looked at each other when he walked off with Lisa."

"Are we that obvious?"

"No I always had my suspicions about him, especially when he wouldn't go out with me."

Castiel immediately tensed up "You-you like Dean?"

"Not anymore he's more like a brother to me now. So you can relax. By the way I won't tell anyone about you two. Although I do want details later," Jo winked playfully.

"Thanks and Jo?"

"Yeah?"

"You can call me Cas if you want."

"Okay, Cas. Well I must go do my hostess duties."

Castiel watched Jo walk off to greet people coming in. He went to go get some punch before someone spiked it. Half-an hour later he was still by the punch bowl chatting with Balthazar who was dressed like Nick Carter from The Backstreet Boys. Castiel wondered what was taking Dean so long. He should have been here fifteen minutes ago. Jo came over to check on the snacks and beverages. She noticed Castiel staring at the door and sighed. If Dean stood Castiel up she was going to beat his ass. Castiel smiled when he saw Dean come in as Batman. His happy expression faded when he saw Lisa right behind him dressed as Catwoman. They walked over to the snack table holding hands.

Lisa looked at the other people and saw Cas "Look Dean he's Robin isn't that funny?"

"Yeah Cas what did you do, sneak into my room to see my costume or something?" Dean joked, feeling like a jackass as soon as the words came out of his mouth.

Castiel just ignored him, annoyed that he brought Lisa on what was supposed to be their night together. Detecting Cas' mood Dean told Lisa to go see if any of her friends were here. She agreed eager to get away from these losers.

Once she was gone and no one else was listening Dean turned to Cas remorsefully "Look I'm sorry but she asked me what I was doing this weekend. I told her about the party. She was really excited to go with me and it's not like I could say no―"

Castiel cut Dean off "Yeah or maybe you didn't _want_ to say no."

"What are you saying Cas?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean Dean! Admit it! You rather be with Lisa than me!"

"Cas keep it down! Do you want the whole room to hear you?" Dean panicked then relaxed when no one had heard the outburst.

Castiel sighed. "Whatever Dean. Go have fun with your pretty new girlfriend. I'll find a way to keep myself entertained for the night." He walked off feeling jealous and hurt.

Jo gave Dean the stink eye. "What is _she_ doing here? I didn't invite her."

"She is here as my date Jo. You know we're going out."

"Listen I know about you and Cas. If you hurt that boy I will chop off those shriveled up things you call balls and shove them down your throat!" she whispered being deadly serious

Dean gulped and nodded. He was going to find Cas until Lisa sidled by his side again. Alright time to play the perfect boyfriend. Dean grabbed a beer downing half of it. This was going to be a long night.

Castiel watched as his boyfriend grinded with Lisa. That should have been him. Being in a secret relationship sounded romantic at first but in all honesty it was awful. No holding hands or going to restaurants as a couple. The worst part was, was that Dean looked kind of happy dancing with Lisa. Guess he was just Dean's dirty little secret. Curse his stupid heart for wanting that boy. Balthazar was trying to cheer him up but nothing worked then an idea came to him.

"Hey Cassie wanna give lover boy a taste of his own medicine?"

Castiel sighed and swallowed down another shot. Since he was being ignored for most of the night he needed something stronger than punch. He finally said yes to Balthazar after thinking it over. The song changed to "Grind On Me" by Pretty Ricky. Balthazar moved behind him and placed his hands on his hips. Their bodies moved in time with the music. Castiel was tipsy from all the shots he took. He gasped when he felt Balthazar's member hardened. His breath was warm on his neck. As much as Castiel hated to admit it he was aroused a good deal.

Dean finally got away from Lisa when she found Dana to hang out with. God that girl was clingy. He had been trying to get rid of her all night but none of his excuses worked. He felt so bad for leaving Cas high and dry. Circling the room he searched for his boyfriend but couldn't find him. Dean spotted Jo and asked if she had seen him. She pointed to the dance floor and Dean's jaw clenched. There was Cas dancing with Balthazar and by the looks of it he was _really _enjoying it. Racing over there he pulled the two apart, dragging Cas to somewhere a bit more secluded.

"Dean let go of me!" Castiel shouted. Luckily the music was too loud for anyone to hear his protests.

Dean had Cas against the wall and kissed him fanatically. Castiel's eyes closed and moaned softly. Their tongues mingled as they fought for dominance. Tingles raced throughout Castiel's body. He was completely under Dean's spell.

"Is this what you wanted Cas? To get me all jealous and riled up?" Dean asked.

Castiel whimpered from the loss of contact and shook his head up and down rapidly. All he wanted was Dean's lips on his again. He wanted no _needed_ more. He moved forward to kiss him but Dean took a step back.

"Nuh uh Cas you don't go poking the bear and expect a reward."

"Please, I'll do anything!" Castiel pleaded with a puppy face.

"Anything huh?" Dean smirked as a bunch of naughty ideas ran through his mind. "Alright come with me."

He led Castiel to one of the backrooms in the Roadhouse. Dean jimmied the lock with a paper clip, satisfied when he heard the click sound. The room was small and simple. The twin-sized bed took up most of the space. Castiel couldn't help but wonder if Dean would have brought Lisa here. That thought didn't stay for long as Dean carried him bridal-style over the threshold and threw him good-naturedly onto the bed. Dean closed the door and relocked it before joining him. They resumed their frantic kissing. Dean tugged his bottom lip making Cas groan at the pain and pleasure. They took off their costumes leaving them in their t-shirts and boxers.

"Cas I want you so bad," Dean panted trailing his tongue down Cas' neck. He nipped at his collarbone. Castiel's breath hitched his hands splayed across Dean's back. Dean took Cas' hand and moved it to his crotch. "Feel that baby that's all for you."

Castiel wasn't sure what to do. So he went with his gut and started rubbing Dean through his boxers. Dean moaned squeezing his eyes shut. Castiel wasn't entirely comfortable with this but he needed to show Dean that he could be just as much fun as Lisa. He stopped his ministrations causing Dean to whine.

"Dean I want to try something."

"Go ahead just don't stop."

Castiel bit his lip and began to pull Dean's boxers down but he hesitated. This would be the first time he'd see a cock that wasn't his own. He was already having second thoughts about this. Minutes passed with him just lying there staring into space.

"Cas are you okay?" Dean asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Really cause you're shaking like a leaf. You don't have to do this."

"Yes I do!"

"Why…this has something to do with Lisa doesn't it?"

Castiel looked down "No."

"You're lying," Dean sighed and laid by Cas' side, "You know you don't have to compete with her. I don't even like her that way."

"I can't help it. You just seemed so much happier with her than me."

Dean made Cas look him in the eye. "Whatever you saw Cas was an act. I was absolutely miserable. All I wanted was to get away from her and come to you."

"But you said you wanted to be the guy who dated all the chicks," Castiel reminded.

"That was the old me. I didn't even know I liked guys yet."

"When did you know?"

Dean looked away "I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh come on I won't get jealous I promise."

"…Remember how I told you I went looking for my dad over summer vacation?"―Castiel nodded― "Well that's when I met Felix. He was sixteen making him three years older than me. He was tall with dirty blonde hair and hazel brown eyes. I got into some trouble with this older guy because I hustled him at pool. The guy had me pinned down and he pulled out a knife on me. I thought for sure I was going to be a goner. Then Felix pulls the guy off me and scared him away. I had little money, no shelter or food and he took me in. I didn't trust him at first but I soon depended on him like no other. It was the first time I had ever let anyone outside my family in completely. Whenever I was sad he'd make me laugh. He made the most delicious pies. Felix even decided to help me find my dad by driving me around in his car. He drove a Firebird, not as awesome as my baby, but it was still a great ride. We sang classic rock, ate greasy diner food, and slept under the stars. One night I told him I loved him, he said it back and we made love in the backseat of his car. It was my first time with a guy. It was amazing. He was so gentle and reassuring. Then he held me afterwards and I felt like nothing could hurt me. A few days after that, some drunk driver hit us. When I woke up I found my dad next to me and the doctor told me that Felix didn't make it. In fact if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be alive right now."

Castiel pushed down his envy and wrapped Dean in his arms. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's okay. I have you now," Dean smiled or well he tried to.

Castiel kissed him tenderly. "Come on we have to get back out there or people will start wondering."

They got back into their costumes. Castiel didn't know what he'd do about Balthazar but he'd figure that out later. Right now he just wanted to enjoy the rest of the party. He danced with Jo for a while because Ash wouldn't. If Castiel didn't know any better he would say she had a crush on the borderline alcoholic nerd. All of a sudden they heard someone yell over the music.

"Screw you Dean! I can't believe you!" Lisa screeched running out of the bar. Dean walked over to Cas grinning ear to ear.

"What are you so happy about?" Jo asked.

"I broke up with Lisa."

* * *

**A/N: **I hope that you guys were satisfied with the story of Dean's past. If not then you should be happy that Lisa is out of the picture. I really love some feedback on this chapter. Just to settle my nerves that it's not as bad as I think.


	11. Ch 10: Mistakes Made and Wrongs Righted

**A/N:** Thanks so much 4chordTardisLord, dj25dca, Casismyfavorite, and Aliniah for your reviews! They inspire me to write more often every time I read one. Also a thank you for the people who followed this story!

* * *

Chapter 10: Mistakes Made and Wrongs Righted

By Monday morning everyone in school knew about Dean ending his relationship with Lisa. His teammates thought he was nuts and the cheerleaders gave him dirty looks. Not that any of that stuff mattered to Dean. Nope as long as he had Cas he'd be just fine. And that's what worried Castiel. Ever since yesterday he felt that Dean was becoming a bit…well clingy is the word that he would use. He was texting him constantly. Asking him how's he doing or where he was. The one moment Castiel shut off his cellphone so that he could spend some time with Gabriel and Balthazar, Dean had shown up at his doorstep, breathless as if he ran the whole way, and was questioning him as if he was under some kind of interrogation. That led to a long argument about how Castiel needed his space and that his life doesn't revolve around him. Dean left angrily after that yelling about how he was just trying to protect him. Right now Castiel was trying to figure out just what he needed protection from. Whatever it was, it was beginning to scare him. Knowing Dean's past it could be an infinite amount of terrifying possibilities. Well there was only one way to find out for sure.

Dean heard his locker door being slammed to reveal the one person he really didn't want to talk to right now. He schooled his features into a mask of indifference. "Hey Cas what's up?"

"I think you know what is up Dean," Castiel inferred.

"Well my biology test is Friday. I was thinking we could walk to my house after practice today and study."

"Don't change the subject."

Dean sighed "I'm sorry about yesterday. But listen you don't have to deal with any of this. It's my problem and I'm going to take care of it."

"It's Alistair isn't it?" Castiel asked his anger ebbing into concern.

"I gotta get to class," Dean said hurriedly just before the bell rang. Cas followed him and that's when Dean realized they had English first today. Damn it.

Castiel would have kept following Dean if someone hadn't tripped him. All the stuff he was carrying fell out of his hands. Papers were flying everywhere as the other stuff skidded across the floor. He got up and scrambled around trying to pick up everything as fast as he could. People passed by pointing and laughing as if it was the funniest thing since the invention of the knock-knock joke. A hand appeared on top of his. He looked up hoping to see Dean's face but instead it was Balthazar. A twinge of disappointment ran through Castiel. He didn't know how much longer he could put up with Dean's erratic behavior.

"Hey Cassie you okay? Do you want be to walk you to class? I don't mind being late," Balthazar greeted kindly.

"Thanks but you don't have to," Castiel replied not wanting to get his best friend in trouble

"It's okay I want to," he said with a smile. He held out an arm for Castiel to hold which he accepted gratefully. Balthazar carried Castiel's stuff as they began walking the rest of the way to his class. This led to his best friend asking, "Why are you with Dean?"

"What?"

"You heard me Castiel. Why. Are you. With. Dean?"

"Because I-he," Castiel started, eyes widening when he realized he didn't have an answer other than the fact that he wanted him. But that didn't seem like a good enough response anymore. Sometimes what a person wanted isn't what a person needed.

Balthazar huffed disappointedly "See you don't even know why you're with that arse. You know what I would do if I were your boyfriend? I would be showing you off instead of hiding you away from the rest of the world. I wouldn't care if people picked on me because I would have you on my arm just like now. Remember when we first met as kids? I was so afraid to talk to you because I really meant what I said back then and I do right now. You're one of a kind Castiel. I knew from that day on I made friends with one of the greatest people I will ever know in this lifetime. Then I started developing feelings for you. How could I not? I mean look at you. You're gorgeous, hilarious without even trying to be, intelligent, and so kind to others. I-I love you Cassie and I only want what's best for you. Well it looks like this is our stop."

Castiel was absolutely blown away by the confession. He grabbed his stuff. Balthazar leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. It sent tingles throughout his whole body. Then his best friend walked away with a tip of his imaginary hat causing Castiel to smile. Boy was he in quite the pickle now.

Dean noticed the slightly dreamy look on Cas' face as he walked into the classroom wondering what happened between this morning and now to put that there. He sent Cas a note but he just ignored it. Mrs. Milton passed back the grades on their movie projects. Dean flipped the paper over slowly. He was too anxious to look. There in red ink was a grade he thought he would never get.

"Look Cas we got an A+! We make one hell of a team huh?" Dean questioned excitedly. His enthusiasm lowered as Cas just hummed a noncommittal response continuing to doodle into his notebook. Dean looked over his shoulder to see what it was. The sight caused him to feel sick, jealous and worried all at once. "Why are you scribbling Balthazar's name all over your notebook?"

Castiel snapped to attention after that. He tried putting his notebook away but Dean took it from him. Flipping through some pages he saw Balthazar's name with hearts around it, Mr. Castiel Roche, and Mr. Balthazar Novak. His gripped the notebook tight, his hands shaking. A panicked look was on his face. Was he losing Cas?

"You weren't supposed to see that," Castiel said feebly.

"Clearly," Dean replied sarcastically.

The rest of class was filled with an uncomfortable silence. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. All Dean could think about was how to win Cas back. Castiel was rethinking his whole relationship with Dean and wondered if maybe he'd deluded himself into thinking it was something more.

The day went by quicker than usual. Deep thinking usually does that. It was already lunch when it felt like only ten minutes had passed. Castiel was in the school library needing some peace and quiet. He was so confused. What did a person do when two people want to be with them? Balthazar seemed like the obvious choice but Castiel wanted to analyze everything from different angles. It's usually what he did when reading a book. However in this case he couldn't just flip to the end to see who the main character would end up with. Exasperated Castiel was thinking about using Google. Dean showed him that website while working on the movie project. Despite the weird name it could possibly have the answer to his problem. When he got up to see if any computers were available, there was Dean leaning against a bookshelf.

"I thought I'd find you here," Dean smiled fondly, "You always did have your nose stuck in a book."

"What do you want Dean?"

"I wanna talk about us."

"Well go ahead I'm listening."

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous habit he picked up as a kid. "As you can see I'm not very good at the whole relationship thing. The last time I was in one…it didn't end well."

Castiel nodded knowing that he was talking about Felix. "Go on."

"I feel like I'm losing you. So I've decided that I want you to meet someone very special to me."

"Really who?" Castiel asked eagerly. Finally Dean was taking their relationship a step forward. Maybe this could just work out after all.

"You'll find out tomorrow after school," Dean said trying not to chuckle at how cute Cas looked when he pouted, "Aw come on don't look at me like that. Are you coming over my house to help me study?"

"Of course I couldn't let your grade suffer any more than it already has," he teased.

"Hey I've been doing my work lately," Dean grumbled.

"Hmm seems I've made a good impact on you," Castiel mused aloud.

"Yeah but I wish you'd make a good impact _in_ me," Dean smirked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Castiel rolled his eyes trying not to blush at the innuendo but failing miserably. "You're so corny."

"You know you like it."

Castiel just nodded because surprisingly he actually did.

_Meanwhile…_

"So did you tell him what I wrote you to say?" Alistair asked.

Balthazar nodded "I just feel bad. I mean I told him I love him and I didn't even mean it."

"I thought you did."

"Well to be honest I've had my eyes on someone else since I got here."

"And who's the lucky girl/boy?" Alistair inquired nosily

"That isn't any of your business!" Balthazar snapped.

"Okay I see I have surpassed your trust. It's fine the information you have provided is more than enough for me to work with. "

Balthazar sighed "I just want what's best for him. And that isn't Dean."

"I know. Trust me you just keep romancing that pretty boy angel. You'll have him all to yourself like the good old days. I'll have Dean. Everything will work out perfectly."

* * *

Dean held Cas' hand while they walk to his house. "So how was detention?"

"It wasn't so bad. I just did homework the whole time."

"That's good."

Castiel loved moments like this, just him and Dean holding hands talking about their day. It felt like the kind of thing a domestic married couple would do. Eventually they arrived at the Winchester residence. Dean and Cas gave a quick hello to Sam before heading off to his bedroom. An hour later there were books and papers sprawled over Dean's bed. Castiel was trying his hardest to get him to focus.

"Come on Dean you know this. What is gene theory?"

"A way to get into someone's pants? I don't know Cas. Can we take a break?"

"Fine. It's traits that are inherited through gene transmission by the way."

"What?" Dean asked not sure what Cas was talking about.

"Gene theory that's what it is," he explained.

"Oh…what's gene transmission?"

"It's a good thing we have till Friday," Castiel mumbled.

"Hey!" Dean said slightly offended.

"I just don't understand how you're not getting this. It's basic biology!"

"Well I'm sorry that I ain't no good at book learning," Dean said sardonically dragging out his southern drawl.

Castiel ran his hand through his hair out of frustration "My apologies Dean. Everyone does learn at different paces."

"You know when I pictured you up here with me we weren't exactly studying," Dean said hoping Cas would pick up the hint.

"Oh really what were we doing then?" Castiel said in the sexiest tone he could muster.

"How about I show you?"

Castiel let out a tiny moan as Dean's lips moved against his. No matter how much they did this he would never get tired of it. When he was kissing Dean it was when he knew what his boyfriend truly felt for him. Castiel could tell by the soft caresses to his skin, the way he paid extra attention to all of his sensitive spots causing his breath to hitch and the affection in his gorgeous green eyes. Yep Castiel could definitely say in total confidence that Dean Winchester cared for him a great deal even if he didn't show it all the time. That's when Castiel realized that's why he was with Dean. Sure they weren't the most conventional couple but somehow they just worked.

The door creaked open. Dean sprang off of Cas immediately grabbing the nearest book he could find. He relaxed when he realized it was only Sam. His brother always did have the worst timing.

"Mom says it's time for dinner. Castiel can stay if he wants," Sam said looking at the messy bed, "What did you two do? I thought you were studying."

"What can I say Sammy. Cas is my private tutor after all," Dean replied.

Sam just looked down and shook his head as if he had no idea what to do with his brother. "You really need to stop mixing reality with porn."

Dean just stuck his tongue out then turned to Cas "So you going to stay for dinner?"

"No I should really be getting home. Gabriel and," Castiel stopped knowing that Dean would react badly if he mentioned him.

"And Balthazar right?" Dean questioned tensely.

Sam was confused but noticed an argument coming so he closed the door to give them privacy. Besides he needed to call Sarah anyways.

Castiel took a deep breath "Look Dean I know that you're upset―"

"I'm not upset."

"You're not?" Castiel inquired.

"No I'm downright pissed! I can't stand the thought of you going home to _him_."

"It's not like anything is going to happen. I'm with you aren't I!"

"He lives with you Cas. How are things not going to happen? After all you want to marry the guy," Dean said his heart breaking at the mere thought of it.

"I'll admit I may have a tiny little crush on Balthazar but it's nothing I promise," Castiel swore.

Dean just glared at him "You're not supposed to have feelings like that for anyone but me!"

"Really what about Lisa?"

"I didn't like her like that! Besides I broke up with her!"

"You shouldn't have asked her out in the first place! Then you took her to the Halloween party that _we_ were going to together. I had to sit by myself watching you dance with her. Do you know how much that hurts me? That should have been me not her!"

"I know okay I know. I saw how much it was killing you. That's why I broke up with her. It was a stupid impulsive decision and I'll try to make it up to you even if it takes me months to do so."

Castiel was near tears. He really hated fighting thanks to all the traumatic memories from his childhood. That's why he avoided this talk with Dean "We're gonna be okay right?"

Dean wiped the tears from Cas' face. He hated to see him cry even if it made his eyes impossibly bluer. "Yeah we're gonna be okay."

"I do need to get home though. And I don't want to marry Balthazar it's just he told me he loved me and well it's nice to have someone feel that way about you even if you don't feel the same way. I guess I got a little swept up in the moment. You do not need to worry Dean I would never cheat on you."

"Alright I trust you. Just watch yourself around him."

Castiel nodded and pulled Dean into a tender kiss "I can't wait for tomorrow. I'm know me meeting this person is a big step for you and I really appreciate it."

"Yeah, yeah go on home. Actually hold on a second," Dean rifled through his closet and pulled out what represented one of the proudest days of his life.

Castiel took it from him "Thank you. I'm sure Gabriel will love to have this back. Although I don't know why, it's very tacky."

And when Castiel showed Gabriel his championship belt it was probably the happiest he's ever seen him. Oh well boy and their toys he believed would be the most appropriate saying for this occurrence.

* * *

Trees and a wooden fence ringed the area. A huge sign was up saying 'Singer Auto Salvage'. There were several acres of wrecked vehicles stacked on top of each other. If anything it made Castiel think of a graveyard for cars. Outbuildings were placed here and there. No offense to the owner but he really needed to call a landscaper. Dean knocked on the door. A man with a beard wearing a trucker's cap answered. He looked familiar. Where had Castiel seen him before?

"Hey Bobby it's good to see ya," Dean greeted warmly, "This is my boyfriend Castiel."

Bobby's eyes widen at the word boyfriend but he managed to keep his cool "Oh yeah your jail mate."

Castiel's face turned red from embarrassment. This was not a good first impression. He ran his hand through his hair and chuckled nervously. "It's-it's nice to meet you sir."

"Oh relax kid I'm just messing with ya. Why don't you two boys come inside? I've got burgers cooking."

They followed him inside to the kitchen. The place looked cozy. Once Castiel saw the library he felt as if he were in heaven. There were piles of books in random spots. Dean smiled at his boyfriend fawning over the room. He just had to fall for a nerd. They sat down at the table and began eating their food.

"So Castiel you're dating Dean?" Bobby asked nonchalantly.

"Yes I am Mr. Singer," Castiel replied.

"Call me Bobby. Mr. Singer makes me feel old."

"Okay. Mr. Sing, I mean Bobby."

Bobby smiled "So tell me about yourself. Where did you grow up?"

"In Amish country I've been working on the farm since I was a young boy."

"I guessing your parents don't know about your relationship with my godson then?"

"No they do not but Gabriel my brother who is looking after me does and a couple others."

Bobby nodded "What do you like to do? Any hobbies?"

"I loved to read especially books about the occult. The supernatural and paranormal fascinate me."

"Really? You should check out my library I've got tons of book about that stuff," Bobby said slightly excited that he found someone who shared the same interest he did. Dean liked it when he was younger until he discovered the joys of the opposite, and apparently the same, sex and Sam never liked it because it wasn't 'normal' enough for him.

"That would be great Bobby," Castiel grinned. Half-an-hour later he excused himself to go to the bathroom.

"It's at the end of the hall to the left," Bobby instructed and said to Dean once Castiel was out of hearing range, "So you're gay now?"

"Bi-sexual actually," Dean corrected.

Bobby snorted "You always were an indecisive one. Well I like him. He's got a good head on his shoulders and he obviously makes you happy. You better not screw it up."

"Don't worry Bobby I won't…again."

Bobby rolled his eyes while clearing the plates muttering "Idjit."

Dean laughed briefly. This went better than he thought it would. He was actually warming up to the idea of telling his parents. Well at least his mom anyway. There was no way in hell his dad would ever accept him. Not once had he ever been proud of him, even before he got tangled up with Alistair, his dad always made him feel inferior. Plus Dean was worried he would order him to not see Cas. He was startled by the realization that he would choose Cas over his own father.

Castiel was super happy that everything was working out right now. Now if only he could get Alistair to back off of Dean. He didn't know what he was planning but he knew it was something wicked.

* * *

**A/N:** OH SNAPS MAJOR PLOT TWIST! Bet you all don't Balthazar so much now huh? Aliniah's review made me realized I made him too perfect and I just had to rectify that. Oh and what is Castiel going to do to get Alistair to back off? Hopefully you all think that Dean is no longer too much of an assbutt. I feel bad for picking on him since he's my favorite but it had to be done. Please review!


	12. Ch 11: How Castiel Got His First Job

**A/N:** Really sorry for taking so long to update. I was grounded from my laptop for a week :/ So I wrote it down in my notebook and I did a lot of editing. Which is probably why it isn't as long as I wanted. Thanks for all your wonderful reviews, the alerts, and favs. I am glad you all are enjoying the story so far. Hopefully you will continue to after this chapter as well.

* * *

Chapter 11: How Castiel Got His First Job

Almost a month had passed and Castiel hasn't made any progress in getting rid of Alistair. Mostly because he was afraid of it going horribly wrong. He would sit up in his room strategizing during his free time. After all it's not like he could just walk up to the guy and say "hey stop picking on my boyfriend". Unfortunately Castiel just wasn't capable of stopping someone so powerful. Well not by himself anyways. But who could possibly help him with such an impossible task? The only person he could think of was Dean. He probably knew Alistair better than anyone outside of The Hellhounds. But Castiel couldn't ask his boyfriend for assistance. He would probably yell his ear off for even mentioning a confrontation with his former mentor. This left him back to square one…again.

Frustrated Castiel crumpled up yet another piece of paper. It ended up joining the overflowing pile developing in his trash bin. Any plan he could manage to think of led to a dead end or finished terribly. Going to his backpack he pulled out 'The Art of War' by Sun Tzu. Hopefully this book would be of good use to him. Fifteen minutes later his bedroom door flew open revealing an overexcited Dean.

"Hey baby! Guess what?" he asked practically buzzing with energy.

Castiel gave an amused grin at Dean's behavior "What?"

"I got the Impala back!" Dean replied happily, dangling the keys in Cas' face, "Come on let's go for a drive."

"Okay sounds great."

Putting down his book, Castiel followed Dean downstairs. All his frustration from before was gone. Dean decided to turn it into a race to see he could get out of the house quicker. The winner would pick the prize. Castiel was ahead until he tripped and fell onto the couch. Dean looked back laughing. Since he wasn't watching where he was going, he bumped into Balthazar. Castiel looked at the two feeling uneasy. This was the first time they have been around each other since the day of Balthazar's confession. Hopefully his boyfriend and best friend's temper wouldn't get the best of them. So far all they were doing was staring at one another severely. It was starting to scare him.

"So Castiel I see you're still hanging out with the ne'er-do-well," Balthazar spoke out first.

"Well at least I don't go around trying to steal other people's boyfriends," Dean snarled back getting in Balthazar's personal space.

Before Balthazar could make a retort Castiel squeezed in between them before violence ensued. "Come on guys can't you two at least be civil to one another?"

"You don't deserve him! All you do is get his hopes up and then let him down!" Balthazar shouted angrily ignoring Castiel's entreating.

"Guess not," Castiel muttered before turning to Balthazar, "Look Balthazar I appreciate you trying to protect me but Dean has been treating me better. I am very happy with him. I wish you could just look past your envy and see that."

It was true. Dean had been a better boyfriend to him for the past few weeks. At first he was trying to be so perfect that he wasn't being himself. In fact he acted like a guy from some girly romance novel. Castiel didn't like it at all for it felt phony. But now he believed Dean has found a good balance. On the other hand they were still a secret apart from the people who already knew. Castiel, however, has accepted the fact that Dean may never come out completely. His boyfriend gave him a thankful smile then continued to glare at Balthazar.

Balthazar snorted in disdain "Don't you see? He has you under his little spell! I've heard of his reputation around school. He's the love 'em and leave 'em type. Trust me Cassie once you sleep with him it'll be over."

"That's because those people didn't matter! Cas is different," Dean stated being completely truthful.

Balthazar didn't buy it for one second. "I bet that's what you always say. You make all those people feel special. Then once you get what you want you kick them to the curb like yesterday's garbage."

"What about you? I've seen you around the girls at school. Talk about the pot calling the kettle," Dean said scathingly.

"You know what? I'm sick of you two playing a game of tug o' war with me as the rope! I don't want to be around either of you!" Castiel shouted before going back up to his room. Balthazar and Dean fighting for his affection has finally become too much for him. They were always making rude comments behind each other's backs. Balthazar's constant wooing was driving Castiel crazy. The flowers, candy, and other various gifts were too much. Sometimes he wondered if all the nice things Dean did for him was so he could be ahead of Balthazar in their stupid competition. He wished Dean would realize that he had already won. Castiel told him many times he wasn't going anywhere. Why couldn't his boyfriend believe him?

"Now look what you did!" Balthazar barked.

"What I did? It was your fault!" Dean objected.

"You two are pathetic," Gabriel, who had witnessed everything, intervened, "I've never seen people more selfish in my life. Here you are fighting over Castiel when in the end you'll both just end up losing him because of it. I suggest you two get your act together before he realizes that you're not worth it. Now Dean go sit in the kitchen and calm down. Balthazar I don't think it's a good idea if you stayed here any longer. I've made arrangements for you to live somewhere else."

"But Gabriel I―" Balthazar began to protest.

"You should probably start packing."

Dean smirked at the defeated look on Balthazar's face. The smirk faded when he saw the expression on Gabriel's face.

"Oh don't think you're off the hook either. I would keep you from seeing Castiel but you do bring him out of that shell of his. And you gave my championship belt back. Sooo I guess I'll let you stay. Just don't get on my bad side. You've seen what I'm capable of," Gabriel warned intimidatingly.

Dean shivered knowing exactly what Gabriel could do to him. Man that prank war was intense. He had to cheat just to survive!

"Oh and Dean, can you try this pumpkin pie filling for me?"

Dean was hesitant at first but it was pie so he took a spoonful and ate it. "It tastes great. Why did you have me try it?"

"Because now I can do this," Gabriel pointed at him and chanted "Cheater, cheater pumpkin eater!"

"And you're supposed to be the older brother," Dean said incredulously.

"Now that that's out of the way, go check on my brother."

Dean rolled his eyes and went upstairs. He knocked on the door, getting worried when no answer came.

"Cas its Dean can I come in?"

"No g-go away," he responded dejectedly in his monotonous tone.

Dean came in anyways. The sight of Cas crying into his pillow broke his heart. Gabriel was right. He was being a selfish bastard. Not once did he think of the emotional torture Cas has been through. A person could only handle so much before they exploded. Dean was all too familiar with that experience.

Castiel looked up and wiped his eyes "I thought I told you to go away."

"Gabriel wanted me to check on you," Dean said lying down next to him, "He's making Balthazar move out."

Castiel cuddled with him feeling slightly better. "Oh well maybe that's a good thing."

"I thought he was your best friend?"

"He is but lately he hasn't been acting like one. I wish he would stop trying to be my boyfriend."

"You're not the only one. But I just want to know why me?"

"I don't understand," Castiel said tilting his head which made him look ridiculously cute.

"Why are you with me? I mean all our friends, except Jo; think you and Balthazar would make the perfect couple."

"I guess I'm just into bad boys," Castiel teased hoping Dean would laugh but he didn't look amused, "Because we just fit together. Like the pieces to a jigsaw puzzle.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "That's it?"

"Yeah sorry if you were expecting me to 'spout poetry' as you say."

That did make Dean laugh "No Cas its fine. I feel the same way."

"Good. Can we go on that drive now?"

"Oh yeah! Come on let's go," Dean exclaimed getting all excited again.

When they were downstairs they saw Balthazar with his suitcase at the door. Dean knew he should have felt a little bad but he didn't. Something about this guy just rubbed him the wrong way. He couldn't put his finger on it though. He waited as Cas went to say their goodbyes. Once that was done and over with, Balthazar went out to his cab and left.

Gabriel stood next to Dean "Is it just me or did Balthazar seem like he was hiding something?"

"I know right? There's something shady about that guy," Dean agreed.

Castiel turned to face Dean "Oh come on don't be silly."

"You ready to go ride in the greatest car ever?"

"I thought we were taking the Impala?" Castiel said jokingly while putting on his winter hat.

"Oh you did not just say that!"

Castiel ran outside while Dean chased him. Dean tackled him to the ground. They wrestled around for a bit before Dean had Castiel pinned underneath him. They were both breathing heavily.

"Alright Dean let me get up."

"Not until you take back what you said. And you say that I'm the sexiest man alive."

Castiel rolled his eyes "Come on Dean this isn't funny."

"Say it!"

"Fine you're the sexiest man alive and the Impala is the finest automobile ever made in the history of motor vehicles. Now get off me!"

Dean rolled off him laughing "See now was that so hard?"

"Excruciatingly."

"Oh ha-ha," Dean got up and put a hand out to Cas, "Now come on let's go."

Castiel accepted his hand and was pulled up. They got into the Impala. Dean played his loud rock n' roll music that he didn't understand. Even though, thanks to Dean, he did know some songs. It was like the last time he was in it. Except he now understood why Dean loved this hunk of metal so much. Castiel realized he kind of missed the car too, largely due to the fact that he didn't have to walk to school anymore. There was no way he would be walking in this freezing weather anymore.

* * *

Oh how Castiel loathed Mondays. It was, hands down, the worst day of the week. He was so tired from staying up late the day before. The most sleep he got was probably two hours. Opening his locker, a bunch of gay porno magazines fell out. Panicking Castiel immediately scooped up as many as he could. The teachers would have a fit if they saw this. Sure detention wasn't that bad but that didn't mean he wanted it put on his permanent record again. He scanned the hall for a trash can but couldn't find one. So he tried stuffing them back in but they just kept falling back out. People were laughing as they walked to the cafeteria. Someone was sure to report him. What was he supposed to do?

Dean and the others went looking for Cas since he didn't show up in the cafeteria. A hundred bad thoughts ran through his mind. What if he was being bullied? Then who was doing it if he was being knocked around? Yes he knew his boyfriend was more than capable of defending himself. But what if it was more than one person? Well whoever they were, they would pay for it. Nobody messes with the people Dean cares about. When he saw Cas by himself at his locker, Dean sighed in relief. Then he noticed the anxious look on his face. Something was wrong.

"Hey Cas why weren't you," Dean started then he saw the magazines in his arms, "Dude what's up with all the porn?"

"You have porn? Oh wait its gay porn never mind," Ash said slightly disappointed.

Jo shook her head "You're a pig. So why do you have them? You don't really seem the type. Now Dean on the other hand…"

"Hey! I'll have you know it is perfectly natural for me to be curious," Dean said defensively.

"There's curious and then there's obsession."

"Oh shut up Jo. You don't understand because you're a girl. Now Cas the porn mags?"

Castiel got caught up in the conversation that he nearly forgot what happened. "Oh um I just opened my locker and they just fell out."

"Some kids must have put them in there. How juvenile," Charlie stated unimpressed.

Becky nodded in agreement "Tell me about it. Hey Castiel can I have some of those?"

Chuck looked up from his notebook "Becky that's so inappropriate!"

"What? I'm not allowed to be curious too? I just want to know what it is they exactly do. It will help me with my fanfiction."

"Sure Becky take as many as you want," Castiel said hurriedly since he really wanted them out of sight.

While Becky was going through the magazines and putting the ones she liked in her backpack, Dean was having a fit.

"I'm going to find those assholes and beat them till they're bloody! They'll regret ever messing with you!"

"Dean calm down! I'm fine. I swear," Castiel promised putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Cas is right Dean. Violence isn't the answer. What we need to do is figure out how to get rid of the rest of these. Now anybody have any ideas?" Jo asked hoping they would be at least one good idea between the six of them.

A wicked grin lit up Dean's face "Oh I have the perfect plan."

After lunch was over, Dean, Cas, Jo, Ash, Becky, Chuck, Garth, and Charlie was waiting in the hall for the plan to be in motion. Gordon Walker went to his locker and all over it were pages of the magazine glued onto the front of it. He was beyond pissed. While Castiel didn't think this was very funny, the others sure did. Especially after he opened his locker revealing that every inch of the inside was covered in the pages as well. When Gordon tried ripping them another page would just show up. It happened again and again and again. Dean, Jo, Ash, Becky, Garth and even Chuck and Charlie were in hysterics. Gordon's lackeys gave disgusted looks and walked away. A teacher walked by whistling. Then he backtracked seeing his locker. Gordon got dragged to the office after that.

"Oh man did you see his face? That was priceless!" Dean said bowling over from laughing so hard.

Jo wiped a tear from her eye "I know! He was so confused and a-angry."

Once they all calmed down, Dean noticed Cas wasn't laughing with them. "What's wrong?"

"We could have gotten him expelled. I know that he's a, a dick, but he doesn't deserve that," Castiel said feeling ashamed at what they did. He didn't even agree to it in the first place. After all two wrongs don't make a right as his mom always told him as a young boy.

"Huh I didn't think of it like that," Jo said. The rest of them nodded feeling somewhat guilty. Castiel did have a point.

"Well it's too late to go back now. So what happens happens," Ash stated.

"Right," they all said in unison.

The bell rang and they all made their way back to their next class. Castiel was stopped by Meg Masters in the hall which baffled him. They haven't talked since that night he was drunk at the party. She better not try anything. Though she most definitely knew his preferences, Meg seemed like the kind of girl that didn't care whether a guy was straight or not.

"Hey word around the grapevine is that you're trying to knock Alistair down a peg or two," Meg said cutting right to the chase.

"How did you―"

"I know a lot of things. Here go to this address tomorrow after school. Don't be late," Meg cut Castiel off being completely serious. Then her voice took on a seductive tone. "See you Clarence."

Castiel looked at the slip of paper. He was more confused now than ever. Strangely the question that was at the front of his mind was why Meg called him Clarence. Did she forget his name or was it a nickname? If it was one he found it extremely annoying. It made him sound like a girl.

* * *

Castiel got off the bus and walked to the address on the piece of paper he received yesterday. This had better be worth it. He had to be dishonest with Dean to do this and he hated lying to him. Once at his destination there appeared a huge house with a white picket fence. There was an oak tree sticking out of the lush green lawn with a tire swing attached to it. A beautiful garden surrounded the border of the house. So this was the place. Huh. Not exactly what he expected but it definitely seemed less suspicious than the run-down apartment he had in mind. He put his hand up to knock but pulled back at the last minute. Did he really want to do this? Once he got sucked in there was no turning back. Castiel took a deep breath to ease his nerves. Before his hand even made contact the door swung open, scaring the bejesus out of him.

"You're late," the stranger said rudely.

Castiel still in shock managed to stammer out "I-I'm s-sorry."

"Well come on in then. I haven't got all day."

Following the stranger into his home, Castiel took note of how lavish the place was. There were multiple, expensive-looking pieces of art on the walls. The rug looked as if it were actually made in Persia. He wondered how someone could afford all these things. They were quite nice but, being more of a simple man, it was a bit much. They ended up in a cushy office. The stranger sat behind his desk and pointed to the seat on the other side, indicating that he should sit. He took out a bottle from a draw.

"Scotch? It's good stuff, came right from Scotland," he offered. Castiel shook his head so he put the bottle back.

"Alright no pleasantries then. Crowley McLeod's the name. You're Castiel Novak, the gay kid at school. I hope you have a damn good reason for not showing up on time."

"I had to figure out how to get here without anyone knowing," Castiel replied.

Crowley nodded uninterested "And by 'anyone' you mean that boyfriend of yours, Dean Winchester."

"Well yes," Castiel said while pondering about where he heard Crowley's name before then it came to him, "You're the drug dealer at our school."

"Ah so Dean warned you about me? Well he probably should. I'm not very easy to get along with. Don't play well with others and all that."

"So how can you help me stop Alistair?" Castiel questioned. He started assessing Crowley and knew that this man couldn't be trusted. He acted like the kind of guy who would find any way to screw you over.

"Straight to business, I like that. Well you see me and Alistair have this 'war' going on so to speak. You see he keeps ruining my business. I'm sure Dean tells you how's he a Picasso with a razor? With all these murders going on there are more cops around. This has made it harder to move merchandise around. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. So what I propose is that you scratch my back I scratch yours? Basically you would be working under me in exchange for my help with Alistair. You seem like a smart, hard-working guy and good help is so hard to come by these days." Crowley said dryly.

Castiel's eyes widened "You want me to peddle drugs?"

"Oh don't think of it like that. Consider it providing a service for people who do 'special recreational activities'." Crowley reasoned.

"I don't know it seems dangerous."

Crowley was getting frustrated "Look I don't usually make deals like this often. If you want to stop Alistair this is the only way. No one else can help you. Just wait, after this that boyfriend of yours will finally be able to not be afraid anymore."

"This stays between us?" Castiel inquired. There was no way he could let Dean know anything about this. Lying was wrong but this was one of those times when it was necessary.

Crowley smiled knowing that he had him "Why of course."

"Then you have a deal," Castiel replied holding out his hand which Crowley shook. He was already beginning to have doubts about this.

* * *

**A/N:**Well I never said it was a good, or even legal, job. By the way Balthazar isn't out of the story. He still goes to the same school as Castiel and everything. They just don't live together anymore. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Maybe let me know in a review?


	13. Chapter 12: Orientation

Chapter 12: Orientation

Castiel declined Dean's usual offer to drive him home from school. He just didn't feel like making up any more excuses. Dean didn't seem too happy with him. He probably suspected something was up. Darn his observable boyfriend. Luckily a little making out in the janitor's closet during lunch and the promise to call him tonight got him off his back. After Dean drove off, Castiel immediately headed back to the school. Crowley thought it would be best to partner him up with someone until he got into the swing of things. Which was fine with Castiel, he just wanted to get this over with. The wait was killing him. Why couldn't people be more punctual? Finally a car stopped right in front of him. Unfortunately he couldn't tell who the driver was due to the tinted windows.

The window was pulled down revealing a girl in black sunglasses and a hoodie. She dipped her sunglasses down and smiled coquettishly. "Hey Clarence."

"Meg!" Castiel cried in shock.

"The one and only. Now get in."

Castiel went around to the other side and got into the passenger seat. "So you're my partner?"

Yep, I actually requested for the position. You and I are going to be around each other a lot more now," Meg stated leaning in closer and put her hand high up on his thigh, "Might as well make the most of it."

Castiel, uncomfortable by her forwardness, jerked away as quickly as he could. "You know I like guys Meg."

"Well maybe that's because you haven't been with a real woman yet."

"Can we just focus on the job training?" Castiel asked feeling anxious.

Meg rolled her eyes, pulled out, and began driving "Fine. So when you get in the game, you want to make sure nothing gets trace back to you. The way we do that is to not let people see us and to keep moving. You also can't get close to people. It's too much of a risk. Most of us have lovers but they know the score. If you want a real relationship then don't bother going into this business. Now people come in two varieties: consumers and dealers. Consumers are there to buy and get out. Adults and underage kids who are looking for a thrill but most of them always come back. Then there's us the dealers. We pretty much run the same circuit for years, until the customers get out or kick off. Sounds simple but it really isn't. Thankfully Crowley is really good at this otherwise most of his workers would be in jail right now."

"The guy's gonna meet us behind the diner. Fair warning, some cops sniff around. I'll do most of the exchange to show you how it's done."

Castiel nodded and couldn't help but wonder. "What exactly are we…exchanging?"

"Oh relax its just marijuana. That's minor league compared to the other stuff."

That did not help settle his nerves at all. But acting like this would get him nowhere. He needed to be cool, calm, and collected. So Castiel took a deep breath and mentally locked his emotions in a box. Now he was going to be tough, cold, and unfeeling. It was the only way he would get through this.

Meg parked the car in a spot close to their destination, telling Castiel it was the best place for a quick getaway. When they got behind the diner there was a cop looking at them strangely. Meg noticed this and pulled Cas into a passionate kiss. She kept one eye on the cop. Once the cop was gone she pulled back. Castiel gazed deep into her chocolate brown eyes then saw someone and panicked. He decided to do what Meg just did. So he pushed her up against the wall and descended his lips onto hers. They fervently made out until Meg stopped him whispering in his ear that this was the buyer.

Turning around he came face to face with a person he did not expect to see. "Sam?"

The younger Winchester was taken aback "C-Cas what are you doing here?"

"Funny I could ask you the same thing."

Meg began to smirk "So you two know each other?"

"Yeah I'm his friend's younger brother. Are you cheating on Dean?" Sam questioned no longer afraid.

"No! This isn't what it looks like," Castiel said, thinking of a way to explain this without making it worse.

Sam however came to his own conclusion "So you're selling drugs? Does Dean know about this?"

"No and he's not going to. Unless I somehow slip that I caught his brother buying some," Castiel replied coolly. He hated being so underhanded but he had no choice. "Now you're coming with me. There is no way I am letting you do this."

Meg's smirk faded "Castiel what are you doing? You're ruining a sale! You can't let emotions get in the way!"

"I don't care," Castiel replied dragging Sam away.

"Oh Crowley is not going to be happy about this," Meg muttered while taking out her cellphone to make a disappointing business call.

Castiel took Sam into the diner and sat them down at a booth. The waitress came over to take their order.

"What can I get you today boys?" she asked cheerfully.

The look in Castiel's eye knocked all the perkiness right out of her as he said in a tense voice "Just coffee."

"O-okay and you?" she asked timidly.

Sam gave her an apologetic smile "Nothing for me thanks."

This seemed to put her at ease. "Ok coming right up!"

"Geez Cas you need to chill out. She's just doing her job."

"Yeah well I'm under a lot of stress. Now tell me why you were buying drugs," Castiel demanded in a no nonsense tone.

Sam sighed "I just wanted to be invited to a party. Sarah's going but I couldn't because I wasn't cool enough. The guys said the only way I could go is if I got a little something for them. It's not like I was going to try it."

Castiel's demeanor softened a bit at that. He could definitely empathize with that. "That's still no reason for you to be doing stuff like that. What if you got caught by the police?"

"I don't think you should be lecturing me like this considering what you've been up to lately. I can't believe you would lie to Dean about something like this. He really cares about you, more than he would like to admit. I haven't seen him this happy in a long time," Sam stated seriously.

Before Castiel could respond the waitress set down his coffee. He took a sip not caring about how hot and bitter it was. The headache that had developed lessened as he swallowed the caffeinated liquid. "I know. I know. But I'm doing this to help your brother. I'm not going to tell you how it will because it is not my business to tell you. Again you tell him and I will rat you out."

Sam nodded "So how you going to pay for the coffee? You probably don't have any money."

"No I don't…but you do and I think I'll order a whole pie too," Castiel smirked.

"That's so unfair! It's not even all my money!" Sam whined.

Castiel chuckled "Sorry kid but you need to be punish somehow."

"Oh man Barry's gonna kill me."

The waitress came by as Castiel finished his coffee. She asked cautiously "Anything else I can get you?"

"Yeah can I have a whole apple pie to go and the check please," Castiel asked politely to make up for his rude behavior.

Her eyebrows rose at the "whole apple pie" bit but nevertheless her smile remained firmly in place as she wrote it down with the promise to be back soon.

"You know she was very pleasant. We should leave her a nice big tip," Castiel grinned evilly

Sam groaned "You just love tormenting me don't you?"

"A little," Castiel shrugged then frowned, "Oh no I'm turning into my brother."

This time it was Sam's turn to laugh "Yeah Gabriel would do something like this."

With the to-go container under his arm, Castiel left the diner with Sam sulking behind him. Looking at the parking lot he saw a 1967 Chevy Impala. Maybe it wasn't Dean's. Oh who was he kidding? No one else in Lawrence drove a car like that.

* * *

Dean stepped out into the cold winter air. He pulled his leather jacket tighter against him for warmth. All he could think about was how odd Castiel was acting at school. He was fidgety and seemed like he was worried about something. Then whenever Dean asked what was bothering him he immediately changed the subject or distracted him. Dean smiled at the memory of the hot make-out session in the janitor's closet. They won't be able to do that again for a while.

Worst part was that Cas wouldn't let him drive him home. Apparently he and Gabriel had some "brotherly bonding" to do. While Dean completely understood it sucked because he was really looking forward to hanging out with him today. Before the janitor's closet they hadn't been alone together for four days. Dean didn't even care if they didn't do anything physical. He just wanted to be able talk and joke around with him without other people around. Oh well at least Cas was going to call him tonight.

When he caught Cas and Sam at the entrance to the diner he was more upset than surprised. Why would Cas lie to him? Dean walked up to them as if nothing was wrong. He put on a fake smile. "So Cas how's the 'brotherly bonding' going?"

"Um Dean it's I―" Castiel didn't know how to justify this.

"Cas was just asking me what he should get you for Christmas," Sam interjected quickly. Castiel smiled gratefully at him.

Dean was now genuinely grinning "Oh is that all? Cas you could've just told me. You didn't have to make up a story."

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Castiel reasoned.

"Oops sorry, what's in the container?" Dean asked curiously.

"I bought you an apple pie to make up for not being able to hang out with you today," Castiel said. Sam glared at him. "Okay Sam and I bought you an apple pie."

"Awesome you guys are the best! I was actually craving for a slice of this."

Dean gave them a ride back. He was so excited about getting to be around Cas alone. Well Sam was there but he could make him stay downstairs. His excitement was short-lived when Cas asked him to drop him off at his house.

"Hey Cas let me walk you to your door," Dean said before he got out.

Castiel couldn't stand being around his boyfriend right now. The lies were eating at him. He didn't know how people could do this. When Dean leaned in to kiss him he turned his head to the side. He brashly said goodbye and shut the door in Dean's face. All that did was make him feel worse.

Dean didn't know what he did wrong for Cas to treat him like this. When he got back in the Impala he noticed Sam giving him the "I'm-here-for-you" look. Man did he hate that look being directed at him.

"Are you okay Dean?" Sam asked even if he wouldn't get a straight answer.

"I'm fine. Cas is being weird lately," Dean shrugged to make it look casual. Although on the inside there was a whole swirl of emotions. None of them were good.

Sam knew he had to convince Cas to stop doing whatever he was trying to accomplish. But for now he was going to comfort his brother like he did for him when Jess moved away. "I'm sure it's nothing. Hey why don't we have a bad horror movie marathon?"

Dean looked at Sam questioningly "We haven't done that since you were seven and you hate those movies"

"Yeah well it sounds like fun right now."

A grin lit Dean's face "Alright movie marathon and pie. This is going to be a good night."

Sam agreed feeling proud at completing his duty as a younger brother.

_Meanwhile…_

Meg was talking on the phone with Crowley. "Yeah he just dragged the guy away. Apparently he knew him."

Crowley sighed "I hate it when drones don't do their job. Well looks like I'm going to be making a house call."

"Crowley I know he screwed up but he's a first-timer. I'm sure it won't happen again," Meg tried to reason. Sure she wasn't the nicest person but she would never hurt someone who didn't deserve it. The threats she made were just so people would think she was tough.

"Oh trust me I'll make sure he never messes up again. Gotta teach them in the early stages Meg otherwise they never learn."

"What the hell are you gonna do? Crowley…Crowley!" Meg yelled but the bastard hung up on her. She hated that man with a passion that burned hotter than the sun and hell combined. The only reason why she was working for him was because she wanted to take him down, steal his business, and hand it over to Alistair like they both planned years ago.

* * *

Castiel hated when Gabriel worked late. It was so boring being all alone in the house. He heard the doorbell ring from upstairs. That was weird considering he wasn't expecting anyone. It was probably Dean. When he went downstairs and opened the door. Two guys were standing with a sack. Next thing Castiel knew he was put in the sack and tossed what he suspected to be the trunk of a car.

A while later he was taken out. He felt a light-headed from the lack of oxygen. The two guys tied his arms and legs to a chair. A bundle of dirty socks was stuffed into his mouth to gag him. He was absolutely alarmed. What was going on? Where was he? And why was his shirt missing?

Crowley stepped out from the shadows. "Hello Castiel you and I are going to have a little fun."

Castiel noticed the table of weapons next to him and his eyes widened. No way was this happening. This was just a dream, a horrible, horrible dream. In fact he was going to wake up in his bed right…now. When nothing changed his fear grew.

"You aren't dreaming," Crowley said as if he read Castiel's thoughts, "You know I thought we had an understanding. But then you couldn't even get through a simple transaction. Well now I'm going to show what happens to those who step out of line."

Castiel had tears leaking down his face. He tried to beg but the socks muffled his words. Crowley picked up a very large shape knife and glided it over Castiel's bare torso. The action shot tingles throughout his body. Nothing could be more petrifying than this.

"I know this is more Alistair's game but I gotta say it is definitely effective. It's the only way to get submission from most of these goons," Crowley drawled bring the knife close to Castiel's eye, "Now Castiel don't hide those gorgeous eyes from me. _Open them_."

Castiel did what he said and gasped. The knife was lined up to his pupil. If he just leaned forward the tiniest bit it would make contact with his eyeball. Castiel cried even harder. This was it. He would probably end up half-blind.

Surprisingly Crowley just stepped back. "Alright boys untie him and take those socks out of his mouth. Then bring him home."

The guys did as their boss said. They tossed his shirt at him. It just fell at Castiel's feet. He was too afraid to even move from the chair much less catch his shirt. Eventually the fear subsided a bit for him to slip it back on and get up.

"Next time you mess up like this, I won't stop," Crowley threatened.

Castiel just nodded mutely. He got back home. Luckily Gabriel still wasn't there because he really didn't want to talk at the moment. Plus it's not like he could. He went to his room and cried himself to sleep. The only bright side was that tomorrow was Saturday and he wouldn't have to deal with school.

* * *

Dean decided to pay his boyfriend a surprise visit. He even went to the Blockbuster while he was returning the other ones from last night and got something he thought Cas would like. Whatever was going on he was going to fix it. Maybe it was nothing like Sam said but judging from Cas' behavior it was something big. Dean just hoped it wasn't something he did. Gabriel answered the door and let him in.

"Dean, I never thought I would say this, but thank god you're here. Castiel has been up in his room all day. He won't come out no matter what I do. I don't know what wrong because he won't talk to me. The only thing he said is that it wasn't about you which is why I'm not beating you to a pulp right now."

"I'll see what I can do."

Castiel heard his door open "Go away Gabriel."

"It's Dean."

"Oh…go away Dean."

Dean sat down beside him on the bed and took a good look at him. "Wow Cas you look like crap."

"Gee thanks you sure know how to make a guy feel special," Castiel replied dryly

"I see you finally understand sarcasm."

"Yeah I learned it from you. Guess you're a bad influence on me."

"Listen Cas what's going on with you? I know you told Gabriel it wasn't my fault but is it?"

Castiel felt a tremendous amount of guilt. "You didn't do anything Dean. I'm going through some stuff that's all."

"Well then let me help you Cas. You're starting to scare me here."

"I don't wanna talk about it. What's that?"

Dean realized what Cas was pointing at "Oh just a movie I thought you'd like."

"What's it called?"

"The Shawshank Redemption. It's a classic."

Castiel smiled "Okay let's go watch it then."

Gabriel told them he was going out for a while and for them to not burn the house down while he was gone. Okay Castiel may have accidentally caused a fire. Who knew a toaster could be so complicated?

An hour and forty two minutes later Castiel was in tears. "That was such…a good movie."

Dean chuckled clearly amused by his reaction although he couldn't deny slipping a few tears. "Told ya it was a classic. Now can we please talk about what's going on with you?"

"We could do that or we could…"

Castiel sat in Dean's lap and straddled him. The lustful glint in his eyes made Dean shiver. Even though it was possibly one of the hardest things he ever had to do he did it anyways. "Cas stop we need to talk."

"I already told you I don't want to talk. Now why don't we continue where we left off in the janitor's closet," Castiel said a little desperately. Telling Dean was not an option even if a small part of him wanted to.

"I said stop Cas!" Dean almost yelled then said softer "Come on I know something's wrong. You can tell me anything.

"Well excuse me for showing you some affection. Why can't you just let this go? It isn't any of your business anyways," Castiel replied snippily.

Now Dean was feeling hurt but he masked it with anger "It is damn well my business Cas. Don't you dare say it isn't."

"Why do you care so much? Just _b__ack off."_

"Here's the thing I will never back off because whatever's going on must be pretty bad if you can't tell me," Dean responded accusingly.

"I can handle it myself Dean now leave me alone."

"No Cas.

"Why not?"

"Because I love you!" Dean shouted angrily. His eyes widened at the heavy admission.

Castiel was also shocked. "I-I think you should go."

"Whatever. But don't think you can hide this from me forever!"

Castiel heard the door slam. He plopped down on the couch with his head in his hands. Now he knew what Meg meant about being unable to have a relationship in his line of work.

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you think! Only need four more reviews to get to 50!


	14. Chapter 13: Cat's Out Of The Bag

**A/N:** Thanks for all the alerts and reviews! Sorry for deleting the chapter before but I felt it was incomplete. Most of it is the same but I added in something new and now I'm pretty satisfied with what I created so enjoy!

**Warning:** Mild Torture

* * *

Chapter 13: Cat's Out Of the Bag

Dean couldn't believe he just blurted that out! The l-word being said too soon was like dropping a bomb on an unsuspecting battlefield. When Cas told him to leave…it hurt worse than being stung by a horde of bees. He probably didn't feel the same way. Not like Dean could blame him. Cas was so perfect. He was strong, smart, kind, and ridiculously attractive. Dean couldn't deny that people found him attractive. But those people only liked the visage he put on for them. There's no way any of the people he slept with before would stick around if they knew his past. That's what made Cas special. He actually cared about him enough to stay. Dean punched the wall in a fit of rage. Argh why was he such an idiot!

All Dean wanted at the moment was to feel numb. Going down to his father's liquor cabinet, he grabbed a bottle of whiskey. Hopefully his dad wouldn't miss this. He hid it beneath his jacket and snuck out to the garage. He went into the Impala. The engine purred as Dean ignited his baby to life. The sound had a soothing effect on him. Opening the bottle he took a swig feeling it burn down his throat. It settled in his stomach causing warmth to spread throughout his body. He turned the radio up and Air Supply's "All out of Love" started playing. Dean would never admit this but he had always been a fan of theirs. The chorus kicked in and he tossed his head back lip syncing to the song. It was as if the lyrics were made for his situation. He was really getting into it and didn't even notice Sam sitting next to him with a very uncomfortable look on his face. He stopped for a second feeling embarrassed. Then he turned his head away and continued until Sam turned off the radio.

Once Sam got over how weird that was, he turned to his brother with a serious look on his face "Dean what happened between you and Cas yesterday? And don't say it's nothing because obviously it isn't."

Dean stalled by taking a long draft of whiskey before answering "Sorry Sammy I'm not exactly in a sharing mood right now."

"Well tough," Sam said taking the bottle away from Dean.

"Hey give that back!"

Sam pulled the bottle out of Dean's reach "You'll get this back when you tell me what's going on."

"Cas and I had a fight okay? Now give me my booze back."

"What was the fight about?" Sam asked even though he could probably guess what it was.

Dean took a deep breath to ease his frustration. He was so sick of all these 'chick-flick moments'. "You're so nosy you know that? Fine I'll tell you. I asked Cas what he was hiding from me. He wouldn't tell me what it was. We argued. I told him I love him. Then he told me to leave."

Sam was shocked "Y-you love Cas? Wow then he…oh Dean I'm so sor―"

Dean cut him off not wanting to hear it. "Save it. I just want to know why he's being so secretive all of a sudden."

"I'm sure he has a good reason," Sam assured.

"How would you know unless…do you know something?" Dean asked badly needing to know. "Is that why you and Cas were hanging out that day? Do you know what he's up to?"

Sam knew he should tell him. He hated keeping secrets from his brother but then Cas would tell Dean what he did.

"Please Sam you have to tell me. I'm really worried about him." Dean pleaded.

The pressure was getting to Sam. It just kept building and building. There was a heavy weight in his stomach and his throat became dry. Dean was giving him the 'tell-me-or-you'll-die' look but it was the slight desperation in his eyes that got to him.

"Sam!"

"Cas is selling drugs!" Sam exclaimed unable to take it anymore. He sighed in relief as the burden on his shoulder was lifted. Too bad that feeling was short-lived.

"And how did you find this out?" Dean inquired with a raised eyebrow.

Sam let out a shaky laugh and ran his hand through his mop of hair "Well, you're not gonna believe this, but I may have um attempted to buy what he was selling."

The last part was said so softly that Dean had to strain himself to hear it. This was way too much for him to deal with in one day. "You were buying drugs! What the hell Sam! I thought I taught you better than that! You could've have been arrested for possession!" Do you want to end up like me because let me tell you having a criminal record is no cake-walk!

"It's not like I was going to try it," Sam said defensively.

"That doesn't matter! You say that now but there's this little thing called peer pressure. What if Sarah thought it was cool and asked you to try it?" Dean questioned.

"Sarah's not into that stuff."

"But what if she was?"

Sam wanted to say he still wouldn't but he couldn't.

Dean took his silence to believe that he would "I hope you see my point."

"Fine I get it. You aren't going to tell Mom and Dad are you?" Sam asked fearfully.

"…No, but if you _ever _do something like this again I will. Oh and I get the giant slinky you got at that Plucky place."

Sam rolled his eyes "I thought you got over that."

"Well Dad shouldn't have given it to you in the first place. I worked hard to get those tickets!"

Sam couldn't believe how childish his brother could be sometimes "Gee Dean I'm sooo sorry now go talk to Cas."

Dean nodded and got out of the car. Castiel Novak was going to get a telling off so severe that he would remember it for the rest of his life. He walked up to the Novak residence with forceful determination. Gabriel answered the door telling him that Cas went to the park with some girl.

"What did this girl look like?" Dean asked anxiously.

Gabriel tapped his finger to his chin "Um brunette curvy with a wicked smile. I think her name started with an m."

Dean turned pale and ran back to his house. He hopped into the Impala and made a beeline to the park. He was going to save Cas from this life if it was the last thing he ever did.

Castiel was in out on the streets with Meg. Apparently there was some 20 year old who wanted some Ecstasy. It was pretty hard to pull off considering they were in the police district but they managed to not get caught. The next job seemed easier even if it was at the park. At least there wouldn't be as many cops around. This time it was multiple items and Cas would be doing the exchange.

While business was going down he heard someone calling for him. Castiel turned around to see Dean coming towards him looking really angry. This was not happening. There was no way Dean caught him in the act. He pinched himself to see if it was some nightmare but unfortunately it wasn't.

Meg noticed what Castiel was staring at and smirked. Ah so the boyfriend was coming to the rescue. How touching. Yes she knew Dean and Cas were dating. After all Sam thought he was cheating on Dean with her. Who knew Winchester batted for both teams? This gave her a fun little idea. She got into Cas' personal space and planted one on him. Castiel was so use to reciprocating that he didn't even think.

Dean couldn't believe it. Meg and his Cas were kissing. His Cas was sucking face with someone that wasn't him. This had to be some kind of gimmick or something. Rage and jealousy filled his entire being. Two words ran through his mind. That bitch!

He marched up to them and pulled that leech off of him. No one was allowed to touch those lips but him.

"Oh Dean I always knew you liked it rough," Meg replied cheekily as she got up.

"Shut it Meg. Cas you're coming with me," Dean ordered.

Castiel froze. He remembered what Crowley said if he screwed up again. Well thanks to Dean distracting him, the guy ran off with the paper bag without paying. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. He couldn't go through that. He just couldn't.

Dean saw how totally terrified Cas was "Hey are you okay?"

He's going to kill me," Castiel whispered with wide eyes.

"Cas?"

"He's going to kill me!" Castiel shouted and ran off in fear.

"Cas!" Dean yelled chasing after him.

Meg's smile disappeared at the fact that Cas screwed up another job. She knew what that meant. Oh this was all her fault after all she is his partner. But she was having so much fun messing with Dean. Plus she could give a rat's ass about Crowley getting his money. The only reason she partnered up with Castiel in the first place was because she thought he'd be a valuable asset to her plan. But first she needed to fix this. Going through her pockets she took out one of her dad's credit cards and went to find an ATM. As hard as it was to admit the guy was starting to grow on her. Deep down she even had this tiny hope that one day they could be friends. Not that Meg would ever let him know that. She had an image to uphold after all.

Dean was out of breath from all the running. Somehow Cas had gotten him off his trail. He spotted a bench and sat down. Without even looking he knew who came to sit down next to him. "Hey Cas."

Castiel was staring at all the children playing and enjoying themselves. A sad look passed on his face. "Things were so much simpler when I was younger. All I had to do was listen to my father's orders. There was no doubt, worry, basically no fear. But all that changed when I got here."

Dean took Cas' hand in his and gave it a comforting squeeze. The questions can wait. Right now his boyfriend needed comfort and support. Then Dean heard Cas whisper brokenly,

"I just don't know what's wrong or right anymore."

"Do you regret coming here?" Dean asked even though he wanted to add 'and knowing me?'

"No because then I never would have met all these wonderful people, including you. It's funny because I was only coming here to study but you educated me in how to have fun, to just be a teenager. You see me as a person and not a prop like my father did. That's why I love you Dean."

Dean's heart soared. He had never been happier but he was also a little scared. People who loved him tend to abandon him in one way or another. His dad, Felix, even Sam ran away from home because of him once. He didn't know if he could go through something like that again. But if there was one thing that Cas taught him it was to have faith. So Dean was going to do just that. However there were a couple of things they needed to get out of the way first.

"Cas, why are you selling drugs?"

Castiel remained silent. He didn't want Dean to tell him how stupid he was.

"Is it money? Because I have some saved up for a rainy day and if you need it I―"

Castiel couldn't believe how extraordinary his boyfriend was "No it's not money."

"Then what is it?" Dean queried but Cas still wasn't talking, "Come on I promise not to get mad."

"Crowley and I made a deal that if I worked for him…he would help me stop Alistair."

"What! Cas I told you I had it under control!" Dean nearly shouted.

"You promised you wouldn't get mad!"

"Well I lied!" Dean took a deep breath to calm down but it didn't work. "Then you make a deal with Crowley. Did you suffer a blow to the head or are you really that stupid? That guy makes con-artists in Vegas seem like amateurs! "

"I'm sorry okay! I was only trying to help!" Castiel yelled getting annoyed, "Now if you're just going to call me names then you can just shut the hell up!"

Dean was so angry. Then he realized how close they were. He missed Cas a lot and well to be honest his boyfriend was pretty hot when he was angry. Plus his hair was just begging for Dean to run his fingers through it. Forgetting they were in a very public place, Dean crashed his lips to his. Castiel was surprised but went along with it. The two realized they were gaining an audience when some of the kids were staring at them. Their mouths were hung open in shock. The parents were dragging their children away from the scene with disgusted looks on their faces.

"Absolutely appalling," muttered an elderly woman passing by.

Dean had never wanted to hit an old lady so much in his life. When he looked over at Cas his face was ridiculously red but his eyes were dark with lust. As much as he wanted to continue what they were doing. Now really wasn't the right time. He just really hoped no one he knew saw them.

"I think we should change our venue," Castiel stated. Dean couldn't agree more. They hopped into the Impala and drove off to Cas' house.

When Dean and Castiel arrived Gabriel was gone. According to the note on the fridge he was out on a 'shopping emergency' which basically meant there were no more sweets in the house. Castiel rolled his eyes and led Dean to his room. Shutting the door, Dean turned around to see Cas on the bed giving him a 'come-hither' look. Damn it he was so torn but his upstairs brain won out. He sat on the edge of the bed. There was something that was bothering him.

"Cas, why did you say that someone was going to kill you?" Dean questioned not bothering with subtlety. He was never very good at it. Being outright was better than beating around the bush in his book.

Castiel looked down not wanting to remember but he knew he had to tell him. "Crowley did some…things."

Dean clenched his hands into fists. He knew this was going to be something horrible. "What kind of 'things?'"

"He, he―" Castiel told everything that happened that night. Dean was completely silent. Then he slammed his fist on the bed in rage. Castiel jumped at the action.

"He is so dead. I'm gonna rip his lungs out! When I'm finished with that dick he'll be begging for his life!" Dean cried his temper getting the best of him. Castiel didn't like the murderous look in his eyes. It was scaring the hell out of him. Dean noticed this and forced himself to calm down.

"I'm fine Dean really," Castiel assured.

"Oh really is that why you were in your room for practically the whole day? That sure doesn't qualify as fine to me."

"Okay so maybe I'm still a bit shook up over it."

"Yep Crowley is officially on my hit list."

Castiel couldn't help but ask "You're not going to…torture him are you?"

"What….no! That part of my life is over. Besides the only person I go back to torturing for is Alistair. That guy needs a taste of his own medicine. I've always dreamed of that moment where he's strapped to a table at my mercy. Then I would pick up my favorite knife…" Dean realized he was saying too much and immediately shut his mouth.

Castiel didn't like the evil grin that was on Dean's face. But then it went away and he was giving him the smile that always caused butterflies in his stomach. It made him wonder if he knew Dean as well as he thought he did. This proved that he didn't but the love he felt for the Dean he grew to know was still there.

"We'll figure something out okay? I won't let anything happen to you. Not on my watch," Dean promised. "Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

"Yeah I'm fine," Castiel replied giving an insincere smile.

Dean smirked and put his hand on Cas' thigh "Good. Then how about you and I have a little fun?"

Castiel shivered wondering how many times he said that to all of his victims in the past. He pushed it out of his mind and responded to Dean's advances. His boyfriend wasn't like that anymore, like he said that part of his life is over.

A while later Dean was gone and it was time for Castiel to go to bed. He closed the curtains and got under the covers. Minutes later he found himself chained to a table. He pulled and pulled but all it did was dig into his wrists. There was a cart full of torture devices like the one from Friday night. Then a door opened. He expected to see Crowley or even Alistair but the person before him was even worse.

"Hey Cas how are you feeling today?" Dean greeted cheerfully.

Castiel was confused. Was Dean here to rescue him or something? "Well I would feel better if you got me out of here."

"Oh sorry no can do baby. I plan to keep you here for a long time," he grinned mischievously as he looked at the table deciding on a large bowie knife. He traced his finger along the sharp edge. Dean moved towards him and left a chaste kiss on his lips. "Now let's see what makes you tick."

He ripped open Castiel's shirt and ran the knife lightly over his skin, but he would leave a light cut here and there, bringing tears to flow freely down Castiel's cheeks.

"Don't waste those tears. We're just getting started," Dean said. Then Castiel felt a searing pain on his abdomen and cried out.

Castiel sprang up from his bed breathing heavily. It was just a dream. It was _just a dream_. Dean would never hurt him…would he?

Meanwhile Dean was just getting ready to go to sleep. He was so happy that their relationship was getting on the right track again. Nothing was going to get between them now. He'd make sure of it.

_Earlier That Day…_

"Come on sis park time is over!" Gordon called. He looked down at his cellphone with a cruel smirk on his face. He knew he was right. This picture was going to his ticket to the top. He selected Send All and pushed the button. Now all he had to do was sit back and watch the dominoes fall where they lie.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay for those of you who are a little confused, Castiel is in love with Dean. However Dean is starting to exhibit some of his old behavior from the past without realizing it and that's not who Castiel has feelings for. So please review and tell me what you think!


	15. Chapter 14: Damn Those New Camera Phones

**A/N:** *Booing* I know, I know. It's been a while (almost a month) since I've updated but I have some bad news. Since school has started up again I have to prioritize so the updates are going to be a bit slow. *People start throwing things at me* I'M SORRY! IT'S THOSE DAMN PRIORITIES! Enjoy the chapter and thanks for the reviews and alerts.

**Warning:** Violence, Angst all that good stuff.

* * *

Chapter 14: Damn Those New Camera Phones

People were gossiping as usual when Dean and Cas walked into school Monday morning. Much to Cas' chagrin, Dean winked at the girls who passed by to keep up appearances. Instead of receiving the customary blush or giggle, they shot him dirty looks and rolled their eyes. His confusion only multiplied when he saw some of the jocks surrounding his locker. That was odd. Typically when football season was over they pretty much ignore him until baseball season starts. Yeah what great friends they were.

"Um hey guys not that I'm not happy to see you or anything…but I need to get my stuff and you're kinda in the way," Dean stated. Then one of them grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and pushed him up against his locker. "Whoa Gordon what the hell is your problem?!"

"You are. We don't need any more 'people' like you in our school," he sneered.

Dean struggled to loosen the hold on him but Gordon hit him right between the eyes. Then he banged him against the locker hard for good measure. There's no way he would show it but that hurt like a bitch. Especially with his combination lock digging into his back. He's pretty sure there's going to be some nasty bruising later.

Castiel watched the scene with unadulterated rage in his eyes. No one's allowed to pin his boyfriend besides him. Thank goodness Dean had him, Jo and the others. These guys were absolute dicks! Well he wasn't going to just stand there and watch people beat Dean up. Maybe he could take those other two guys. What were their names? Oh yeah Kubrick and Creedy. Of course there's still the fact that there's two of them. Those weren't exactly fair odds on his part.

"Need a hand mate?" inquired someone who appeared next to him.

Castiel could recognize that British accent anywhere, "Well yes but I guess you'll do."

Balthazar ginned "Then let's show those arses what for."

The two of them snuck up behind Kubrick and Creedy being as silent as lambs. Balthazar tapped Kubrick's shoulder while Castiel's tapped Creedy's. Then they bashed their skulls together leaving them dazed and with a headache.

Creedy was the first to snap out of it and went to strike Castiel. Castiel blocked the impact with his right forearm. Balthazar was dealing with Kubrick who had great strength but little to no technique. So far the two both learned that Creedy and Kubrick were all brawn and no brains…perfect.

Gordon quickly glanced at the fight begrudgingly impressed. "Wow Winchester you sure know how to pick 'em."

"What are you talking about?"

"Really you don't know? Well then let me enlighten you," Gordon said coldly. He used his free hand to take his phone out of his pocket and showed it to him.

Dean was taken aback by what was on the screen. It was a picture of him and Cas at the park and they were locked in a passionate kiss. Which meant…oh no they _knew_! This was so not happening right now. He worked way too hard to have everything he's built thrown away. Argh, why couldn't he catch a break for once? Blocking out Gordon's idle prattle, he tried to think of a way to get out of his little situation. Funny how teachers seemed oblivious to what was obviously an act against school policy…homophobic bastards.

Gordon smiled at the fact that he finally beat Mr. Popular "So do you have anything to say?"

"Yeah dude two words. Breath mint," Dean replied with his signature smirk. While Gordon was too focused on trying to come up with a clever comeback, his grip slackened. Dean took the opportunity to push Gordon off him. Kubrick and Creedy were about to help their leader but Castiel and Balthazar managed to knock them out first.

Dean wasn't going to let anybody mess with him anymore. He wasn't going back to being that pathetic kid that everyone picked on. Too much crap has already been dealt in his life and he was downright sick of it. He knew Gordon didn't like him to begin with but to do this…it was unforgivable. Time for a little thing called payback.

He pushed Gordon down to the ground. Gordon kicked his feet under his legs causing Dean to tumble onto the floor next to him. Acting quickly, Dean got on top of him and trapped Gordon with his legs. Once he was sure he had Gordon restrained, he began wailing on him like there was no tomorrow. Punch after punch after punch. All the pain, anger, and guilt he felt for years let out in this single act of aggression.

Dean was breathing heavily. His jabs began to slow down as he tired himself out. Even though Gordon was in excruciating pain he still had a smile on his face that gave Dean chills.

"It doesn't matter what you do. People will always hate you for being gay," Gordon choked out. He began laughing but it quickly turned into violent coughing.

Dean looked Gordon right in the eye not wavering in the slightest "Just so we're clear I'm not gay…I'm bisexual."

And with that said, Dean delivered one final blow that had Gordon seeing nothing but black. He got off of him feeling victorious. A minute later the intercom buzzed on:

_Dean Winchester, Castiel Novak, and Balthazar Roche please report to the principal's office._

* * *

Dean was sitting in his dad's truck looking out the window. He felt so ashamed right now. Thanks to the fight Gordon started, the principal had suspended him, Cas, and Balthazar for three days. His dad was not happy. Dean could tell from the way his knuckles turned white from gripping the steering wheel too tight. Plus he was blasting the radio, something he usually did to calm his nerves.

Once John parked the car, they stepped inside the house to see Mary waiting for them in the living room. Dean couldn't even look at her knowing she'd be wearing that disappointed look that just pulled at his heartstrings.

While John went to the kitchen to get a beer, Mary pulled her son aside to talk.

"Dean the principal told me everything," she said.

Dean's face paled "What do you mean everything?"

"He told me what caused the fight. Dean, sweetie, do you…like men?" Mary asked cautiously.

Now Dean could have easily said no but he just couldn't lie to his mom. "Yeah Mom, I do."

"Oh," was all Mary could say

"Does Dad know?" Dean asked nervously. No offence to his dad or anything, but the man was never tolerable about these things. The one time he turned on the T.V. and the Gay Pride parade came on, he was absolutely sickened by it.

"I do now," John said with a half-empty bottle of whiskey. Guess he decided to go for the hard stuff instead.

"Dad I―" Dean started.

_Thwack_!

Dean touched the side of his face in shock. His cheek throbbed, turning a bright shade of red. Tears sprung to his eyes and fear ran through him. His dad had never hit him before.

"John! How could you do that! He's your son!" Mary yelled.

John looked at him in disgust, "He's _no_ son of mine. _My_ son would never choose to be some fairy freak."

Dean was paralyzed. He didn't know what to say or do to make this better. One thing for sure was that he didn't want to make his dad any angrier than he was right now.

John swallowed some more whiskey "I want you out of my house."

"John you are not kicking my baby out!" Mary said defiantly.

"Mary _don't_ push me right now," John replied warningly.

"It's okay Mom I'll go," Dean said before she could respond. There's no way he let his mom get hurt because of him. Giving her a quick hug, he walked out into the cold morning air. He had no idea what to do right now. So Dean did the only thing he could think of. He ran to Cas' house.

Thankfully when Dean knocked Cas answered. "Hey Cas c-can I come in?"

Castiel could see Dean shivering and moved out of the way for him to get in. Dean followed him to the kitchen. Fortunately Gabriel stepped out for a bit. If he had answered the door the elder Novak would have sent Dean away. Looking down at the pot on the stove he turned to Dean, "Hot chocolate?"

Dean nodded, needing something to warm up. He left his jacket at school leaving him in nothing but a thin long sleeved shirt and jeans. Once the mug was set down in front of him, he took a small sip. The liquid was warming him up already.

Castiel sat across from him with his own mug, "So what happened?"

"The principal told my parents what caused the fight…" Dean said telling Cas everything that happened.

Castiel felt anger as Dean told him how his dad had hit him and kicked him out of the house. But Dean didn't need him to go all protective right now. "Well at least your mom's on your side."

Dean nodded "I'm just worried about Sammy. What if my dad never lets me see him again? I can't lose him. He needs me…and I need him."

Castiel's heart was breaking right now. Dean didn't deserve any of this. He wished he could somehow fix this. If only he could travel back in time. Then he'd make sure that none of this happened. However, he had a feeling that even if he could all of this would've happened anyway.

"Hey Cassie, you'd better not be doing anything fun," Gabriel shouted from the living room. Then he walked into the kitchen and noticed Dean.

"I know I'm not supposed to have people over right now but Dean's parent kicked him out and he had nowhere else to go," Castiel said then he had an idea. "Gabriel, can he stay with us?"

Gabriel couldn't say no to his brother's puppy eyes. Damn those things should be considered lethal weapons "Sure but he's going to have to help out around here. I'm not running a shelter here."

"Thank you," Dean said gratefully. Living with his boyfriend didn't sound too bad. Maybe things were looking up.

"Oh and he has to sleep on the couch," Gabriel added.

Dean agreed, after all it wasn't his house. "I'm actually pretty tired. I think I'll go take a nap."

Castiel was hoping he wasn't pushing his luck when he said "I'm pretty tired too. Can Dean sleep with me this one time please? I don't think he should be alone right now."

Gabriel sighed "Fine but no hanky panky."

"Of course," Castiel replied. He led Dean up to his room. They snuggled under the covers together. Dean wrapped his arm around Cas.

"Cas?"

"Yeah Dean?"

"I'll always have you right?"

Castiel yawned "Always."

Then they both fell asleep hoping that they would never have to wake up and face the horrible thing called reality.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow this chapter totally took on a life of its own. I didn't mean for it to be so sad. I hope the pace was good. It felt a little rushed to me. Please review!


	16. Chapter 15: Three Day Reprieve

**A/N: **So sorry for not updating guys! I've been really busy with school work and clubs. I'm in writing club so I 've really been focusing on my original stuff. Plus my laptop broke and my time is limited on my Dad's laptop unfortunately. Thank you all for sticking by me and for all my new readers out there thanks for reviewing and looking at my story! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15: Three Day Reprieve

**Day 1**

Half past ten Dean woke up from his nap feeling cold. He looked over next to him to see that Cas was hogging all the covers. Spying a loose corner, he began to tug but the blankets just wouldn't budge. Dean slumped down onto the pillows wondering what he was going to do. At the moment he felt like going for a drive to clear his head. Unfortunately his baby was still at his-_John's _house. The only way he could get it back was if he snuck over while his parents were working. After all, that car was like a home away from home to him. He couldn't live without it. Not to mention he put a lot of his allowance into the Impala for insurance and repairs. Speaking of money, it looked like he was going to have to get a job now. There's no way Dean would have Cas and Gabriel paying for him all the time. But where would he work? With his record and no (legal) experience who was going to hire him?

The sound of the bed creaking brought Dean out of his thoughts. He smiled as his eyes came to focus on messy dark hair. All that stuff could be figured out later. Right now he just wanted to enjoy the good things in his life. Which included the gorgeous guy lying beside him. It was kind of nice to wake up to someone you care about who cares back. It's been a while since he has done that. Whenever Dean hooked up with someone they rarely stayed the night, and if they did, it was extremely awkward the next day. But seeing Cas' face first thing in the morning was something he wanted to do for as long as he will have him.

"Hey Cas, baby, it's time to get up," Dean said as he jostled him gently. When that didn't work he leaned in and blew gently while slowly moving in small circles around the outer ear . Then he took a sharp inhale.

Being Castiel's sensitive spot, his eyes immediately sprang open and gasped "Dean!"

"Morning sleeping beauty," Dean teased.

Castiel swatted his shoulder playfully "You're an assbutt."

Dean chuckled at what had to be the most redundant insult he ever heard "Yeah but you love me anyways."

"Heaven knows why." Castiel said dryly.

"I like to think it's my perky nipples," Dean joked hoping to make Cas blush.

Instead Castiel gave a mischievous grin "Oh you mean these?"

Dean yelped as Cas twisted the aforementioned body parts. Damn that was hot. "Do that again."

"You liked that huh?" Castiel asked rhetorically; his eyes dancing with mirth. He watched as Dean nodded anyways. "Well too bad it's not happening again."

Dean pouted with his arms crossed like a petulant child "Why not?"

"Because then you won't long for it," Castiel replied with a wink, "Now excuse me I have to go use the facilities."

"Tease!" Dean yelled as Cas walked out of the room. Well at least they finally moved on from first base. Although that's not true because of what happened at Jo's Halloween party. But that didn't count since Cas was drunk.

Castiel came back with a book in his hands. He sat on the bed and opened it to where he last left off. Jo had leant it to him and he needed to finish it by tomorrow. Too bad he wasn't very far.

"What'cha reading?" Dean asked looking over Cas' shoulder.

"'The Awakening' by L.J. Smith. It's the first book in The Vampire Diaries. It's about a human girl named Elena who falls for two vampires that are also brothers," Castiel answered.

Dean arched an eyebrow "That's sounds lame. Now if you want to read something interesting you should read one of Chuck's manuscripts. His series is called Supernatural and it's about two brothers named Sam and Dean who drive around in an Impala kicking monster ass. Way better than that girly thing."

Castiel chuckled "About two brothers named Dean and Sam? Gee I wonder where his inspiration came from."

"Yeah I was kinda werided out but he's actually pretty good. In fact it's not just me and Sam but all of us. Don't be surprised when he adds you in. He's been trying to find Dean a permanent love interest for a while."

"Oh really? Who are Dean's other love interests then?" Castiel inquired being genuinely curious but it was mostly envy that made him ask.

Dean wasn't going to touch this one with a twenty foot pole "I wouldn't want to spoil it for ya. Just ask Chuck for a copy. He has tons of them."

"Alright but I promised Jo I read this," Castiel said then an idea popped into his head, "Want me to read it out loud to you?"

While Dean didn't want to hear a romance book he also didn't want to get out of bed yet. Plus Cas had the sexiest voice alive; all manly, low and gravelly. It sent chills down his spine. "Sure why not?"

Castiel rested his head on Dean's chest and went back to the beginning of the book. "September 4 Dear Diary, Something awful is going to happen today. I don't know why I wrote that. It's crazy. There's no reason for me to be upset and every reason for me to be happy, but…"

An hour and a half later Castiel finished reading and looked at Dean for his reaction.

"Like I said lame," Dean fibbed as he was actually completely hooked, "So when are you going to get the next book?"

Castiel rolled his eyes "Well I thoroughly enjoyed it. I probably won't be able to get the next book from Jo till Thursday."

Dean's shoulders sagged in disappointment "Oh."

"You sound upset," Castiel said slightly surprised then he grinned "You liar you liked the book! Although I can't blame you. The vampires were pretty cool."

"Please those aren't vampires those are...those are douchebags," Dean stammered in an attempt to defend his masculinity.

Castiel just kept that smug smile on his face "Whatever you say Dean."

"Why don't we go downstairs and make something to eat. I'm starving," Dean said while getting out of the bed. Cas followed his lead.

As soon as they entered the kitchen, there was a knock at the front door.

"Dean could you go get that while I make the sandwiches?"

When Dean answered the door he saw the last two people he expected to see on the other side.

"Hey son can we come in?" John asked keeping his head down. He didn't even try to make any eye contact.

Dean looked at John and his mother "I-I don't know."

"Please sweetie all we want to do is talk. Maybe you could just come out here," Mary suggested hoping for a yes. All she wanted was to have the family together again. She'd do anything to make that happen.

Dean couldn't say no to his mother's pleading eyes. Before stepping outside he shouted "Hey Cas I'm going to go hang out in the front yard for a bit. Get some fresh air."

"Okay do you still want a sandwich?" Castiel shouted back from the kitchen.

"Yeah thanks," Dean then closed the door and faced his parents, "Better make this quick."

John finally lifted his head "I'm so sorry for what I did this morning. I wasn't thinking and well I want you to come back home."

"Why so you can just bash on me for being who I am?" Dean replied being extra snarky. As much as he wanted to go back home he wouldn't do it unless he was accepted.

Mary stepped in since John felt too guilty to speak "Dean your father is really trying here. He's even agreed to go to A.A. meetings to help with his problem. Plus we want to invite Cas over for dinner tomorrow night."

"Is this true?" Dean inquired to John.

John nodded "I would like to meet this boy since you're so set on this relationship of yours. So what do you say are you ready to come back home with us?"

"Yes but I'm having lunch with Cas right now. I'll be back before Sam comes home," Dean replied. This was pretty big news. Good news of course and he wanted to share it with his boyfriend.

Mary smiled "Great! Come on John we should probably get back to work."

Dean watched as his parents drove off. He couldn't believe what just happened. Going back inside, he headed into the kitchen. Two plates were set on the table with food along with two glasses of milk.

Castiel was sitting across from Dean. He waited five minutes before asking "So who was at the door?"

"My parents. They asked me to come back home and I said yes," Dean replied happily. Now that the shock wore off he was full of joy. He even got to still be with Cas.

"I'm so happy for you Dean! I knew things would work out," Castiel beamed with a wide smile.

Dean grinned "Yeah and they want to invite you to dinner tomorrow night. I hope you don't have any plans."

"Wait seriously?! Wow," Castiel said feeling anxious, "I hope they like me."

"Of course they're going to like you! Who wouldn't?" Dean replied in disbelief.

Castiel appreciated Dean's words but they didn't quenched the nervous feeling in his stomach.

* * *

When Sam finally got home he was feeling really guilty. He cheated on Sarah with another girl. His friends were behind the high school smoking weed with some of the older kids and it just sort of happened. Ugh how could he be so stupid! At least he didn't get caught. But Sam didn't know if he could keep it a secret for long. Sarah was such a nice sweet girl. Surprisingly she turned out to be even better than Jessica. Man he was an idiot!

"Hey Sammy what's up?" Dean asked knowing something was troubling his little brother.

Sam huffed "I told you a million times! It's Sam! Not Sammy! Sam! I'm not a little kid anymore Dean!"

Dean knew they was definitely something wrong now and it was big "Geez who pissed in your cheerios this morning?"

"Just leave me alone," Sam said marching up to his bedroom.

Dean heard the door slam from upstairs. Hopefully Sam would tell him what's going on eventually. He knew he had to let Sam make his own mistakes but he'd be damned if he wasn't going to be there to pick up the pieces. It was his job after all.

A while later Sam made a reappearance in the living room "Hey Dean can you give me some advice?"

"Sure that's what I'm here for," Dean replied.

Sam ran his hand through his hair "Okay so don't get mad but me and my friends were smoking weed behind the high school with some older kids. I accidentally made out with another girl. What do I do?"

"What did I tell you about doing drugs Sam! They cause nothing but trouble. I should know. And well for the girl situation you should tell Sarah what happens. Make sure to grovel and I mean _grovel _and pray that she forgives you," Dean advised then asked out of curiosity, "Who was the other girl anyway?"

"Um she was older, one of the high school kids. I think her name was Ruby. Yeah that was her name," Sam stated.

Dean's eyes widened "As in Ruby from 'The Hellhounds'?! Sam whatever you do you stay away from that girl. She is a total bitch and a demon. You could and have done way better than her anyways. Stick with Sarah. Trust me."

Sam nodded but he to be honest he sort of liked Ruby. She was fun and dangerous. He did things that he never thought he would do when he was around her. The fact that she provided him and his friends free drugs didn't hurt either. It had put a huge boost in his popularity. Plus she was pretty hot and a really good kisser. But him and Sarah had so much chemistry and, according to everyone else, the perfect couple. Though Sam couldn't help but think he needed a relationship that was a bit more grown up and Ruby would be able to help with that. Looked like he had a big decision to make. Hopefully he would make the right choice.

* * *

**A/N: **So who will Sam choose? How will the dinner with Cas go? Are you happy that Dean's come back home. Let me know in your review!


	17. Chapter 16: Three Day Reprieve

**A/N: **This is a rewrite. Some of it is different but most of it is the same.

* * *

Chapter 16: Three Day Reprieve

**Day 2**

Sam walked into school with a heavy sense of guilt. He saw Sarah by his locker and the feeling increased tenfold. His heart beat faster the closer he got to her. She smiled at him completely unaware that her sweet loving boyfriend was a complete and total jerk. Maybe he shouldn't tell her.

"Hey Sam," Sarah said then leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. She noticed how tense he was. "Are you okay? You seem a bit anxious."

Sam sighed and clenched his fists. It was now or never. "There's something I need to tell you and you're not going to like it. In fact you're going to hate it and, most likely, me."

Sarah stomach did a nervous flip. She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze "You can tell me anything Sam. You know that."

Sam took a deep breath before he confessed "Okay I-I cheated on you."

Sarah blinked and her mouth dropped open. Once the shock wore off anger and jealousy seeped in. She pulled her hand away from his. "What's her name?"

Sam remained silent utterly paralyzed from her deadly glare.

"Who's. The girl. Sam?" Sarah demanded needing to know who her new rival was.

"A girl from the high school. Her name's Ruby," Sam replied so softly that Sarah barely heard him.

Sarah nodded wondering how she could possibly compete with someone older who probably has more experience. Which led her to ask, "What did you do with this Ruby girl?"

"We made out one time I swear," Sam said being completely honest. It seemed like the best way to go. He didn't want to lose Sarah. The popularity, the drugs, none of it was worth it if he didn't have Sarah by his side.

"I see," Sarah said softly fighting back tears.

Sam couldn't stand the sadness in her eyes. "Please Sarah, baby, I'm so _so _sorry. It will never happen again. I don't want to lose what we have.

Sarah sniffled "I don't either but this changes things between us. I don't know if I can trust you anymore."

"I'll earn it back. I promise," Sam said with a small smile.

Sarah wished she could believe him. "How?"

"I'll find a way," Sam said full of confidence and determination. "Now can I walk you to class?"

Sarah gave him a small smile of her own. "Okay."

Their relationship may not be what it used to be but only time could tell if it could come close to it.

* * *

_Ding Dong_

Castiel got up from the couch and looked through the peephole as he wasn't expecting company. Meg Masters came into view. He took a few minutes to decide whether or not he should let her in. Despite his better judgment he opened the door.

"Howdy stranger," Meg greeted with a sly smile.

Castiel looked at her blankly "What do you want Meg?"

"My my aren't we cranky today? Well Crowley assigned us a big job at the edge of town and I need my partner in crime," Meg explained while getting into his personal space.

"Meg we've been over this. I have a boyfriend."

Meg just continued grinning "Does your boyfriend know that you wrote me a love poem?"

Castiel sighed "That was a poem of friendship and you know it."

"Oh relax I'm only kidding."

Castiel just shook his head and laughed. Oh what was he going to do with this girl.

"Now come on we got a job to do," Meg stated as she turned to leave.

"I-I can't go," Castiel responded sheepishly.

Meg whipped back around with a very unhappy look on her face "Say that again?"

Castiel didn't back down under Meg's dark glare. "I can't go. I have a dinner with Dean's family in an hour."

"Look Cas you can't afford to cross Crowley. You know what he'll do to you. Do you really want to face that?" Meg inquired watching as Castiel's face turned pale. She felt bad but she couldn't keep covering for him. Crowley was smart and it didn't take long for him to figure out what she was doing for her new friend.

"Fine let's go but we better do it fast," Castiel replied with disappointment and a bit of anger.

Meg gave a grateful grin. "I'll do my best."

A while later they arrived at the job site. There was a group of adults in business suits with a black briefcase. There appeared to be bodyguards with them as well.

"We're here to pick up something for Crowley," Meg said being all business.

The guy handed Castiel the briefcase. Castiel opened it remembering what Meg told him about making sure everything was there. "Um Meg the case is empty."

"What do you mean it's empty?" Meg shouted in rage. All of a sudden a group of college kids jumped out of nowhere. "Shit it's a trap Cas let's get out of here!"

But it was too late. One of the guys jumped her. She twisted and turned in his arms. "Geez didn't your mama teach you how to treat a young lady?"

"I don't see any," the guy sneered then he yelled "Boys take care of the other one!"

Castiel watched as the two guys got closer. He pulled out the gun that Meg gave him in case something like this happened.

One of the guys laughed "Please like you're going to actually shoot us."

"Yeah you don't have the guts," the other chimed in.

Castiel smirked "How about we test that theory?

Then he pulled the trigger.

_One Hour Later…_

Dean looked at the clock as he finished setting the table. He couldn't wait for Cas to get here. He just knew his parents would love him. How could they not? Fifteen minutes passed and Cas still hadn't shown up. Dean wondered what was taking him so long. It better damn important since this wasn't a very good first impression. Plus he was getting really worried. His phone buzzed signaling that he had a text message

MSG FRM CAS

_Hey I'll be there in 15 minutes. 20 minutes tops._

Dean sighed and flipped his phone shut. He couldn't believe this.

Mary came into the living room seeing Dean staring at his phone. "Any word from Castiel?"

"Yeah he'll be another 20 minutes," Dean said feeling embarrassed that his own boyfriend didn't even bother to show up on time.

"Oh okay I'll just go reheat the food again," Mary said as she went back to the kitchen.

John just rolled his eyes "Great now the burgers are going to be all dried out. What's is taking him so long that he's over half-an-hour late."

"I'm sure it's something important Dad," Dean replied in earnest. He knew how big his father was on punctuality.

"It better be," John grumbled.

Castiel finally arrived feeling a bit light-headed. He was super nervous and stressed out beyond belief. It only got worse as time went. Of course that was before Meg gave him a little something to "take the edge off".

"Cas there you are? Where have you been?" Dean hissed as he let him in, "Hey everybody Cas is here!"

"It's nice of you to finally join us," John said with a derisive tone.

Castiel grinned apologetically "Oh sorry about that. I was on the job. Duty calls and all that."

Mary elbowed John discreetly before he could comment "Oh really where do you work?"

Castiel took a minute to remember the cover story he and Meg went over before answering "I'm an intern at…where my brother works. He's a sports writer although he super annoying sometimes. Especially when we were younger and gave me Indian burns. Hey do you guys have anything to eat? I'm starving."

Dean noticed Cas was acting strange. At first he thought it was just nervous but then he saw how dilated his pupils were. Then there was the fact that he was super hungry. Almost like…oh no it better not be what he thinks is. Oh god please don't let it be that.

Mary's smile became a bit more forced "Oh um of course. Everything's all set up in the dining room."

"Thanks sweetheart," Castiel replied giving her a once over," I can see where Dean gets his good looks you're absolutely stunning."

Mary blushed and Castiel headed towards the dining room.

"Well he seems…" Mary paused trying to think of something nice to say.

"Like a jerk? Son I told we give a chance but what the heck do you see in that boy?" John asked obviously unimpressed.

"He's probably just nervous. Cas doesn't have the greatest people skills," Sam explained trying to help out his older brother.

"Can you give us a few minutes alone?" I just want to talk to him," Dean said with pleading eyes.

Mary tried her best to look happy for her son's sake "Sure go ahead and make sure to let him know there's no reason to be nervous."

"Thanks mom," Dean said. He went to the dining room and saw Cas eating all the food. "Cas what are you doing?!"

Castiel beamed at Dean before taking another bite of his burger "These make me really happy."

Dean raised his eyebrow "Okay Cas how many of those have you had?"

Castiel tapped his chin "Um three maybe four. I don't know. I'm just really hungry all of a sudden. So what do your parents think of me?"

"Honestly? They're not impressed Cas and frankly I can't blame them. I need to ask you one question. Are you high right now?" Dean inquired praying to everything holy that the answer was no.

"Well I was really stressed and nervous so Meg gave me something to take the edge off. Isn't she sweet? I'm so lucky to have a friend like her," Castiel babbled.

"Oh yeah totally. Listen I'm going to take you home before any more damage is done," Dean said barely controlling his rage. Right now he really wanted to hit something. A wall seemed like a good choice.

"You know you get this little vein in your forehead when you're mad," Castiel giggled. He absolutely loved this feeling. It was if nothing could hurt him and everything was happier. Where was this stuff when his father was being a complete assbutt to him?

Dean ignored Cas' comment and helped him out. He led him through the living room where everyone else was still sitting. "Hey Mom, Dad I'm going to take Cas home. He's not feeling so good."

"Sure. I hope you feel better Castiel. Maybe we can try this again some other time," Mary said trying to be sympathetic. However she knew exactly why Dean was taking him home. But she was young once. Mary was sure that Dean could make Castiel see sense. After all everyone deserved a second chance.

John glared at Mary then looked at Castiel "But we're going to be pretty busy so it probably won't be for a while."

"Oh okay well thanks for having me. Come one Dean let's go," Castiel commanded with a slap to Dean's ass. Man did it look good in those jeans. He literally couldn't stop staring at it.

Dean's face was a red to beat all reds. He saw his parents eyes widened while Sam was trying not to laugh. It's official. This was the worse night ever. He almost wished he was still with Felix. At least he wouldn't have humiliated him like this. He half-dragged Cas to the car. The car stopped in front of Cas' house.

"Night baby," Castiel said and leaned in to kiss Dean good night.

Dean shoved Cas away before their lips could make contact "If you think I'm going to let you kiss me after what just happened you're crazy."

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows "I don't understand. What did I do wrong?"

"You know what just get out and go home. We'll talk about this when you're sober," Dean replied his hands clenching the steering wheel. His body was completely tense and it took everything in him not to scream at his boyfriend.

"Okay," Castiel replied wondering why Dean was so mad. His parents seemed to like him well enough. Whatever he must be moody or something.

As soon as Cas got out of the car and inside his house a single tear went down Dean's face.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm going to go hide right now. While I'm finding a good spot please review?


	18. Chapter 17: Three Day Reprieve

**A/N:** Hello readers! I hope I didn't take too long to update but this chapter was rather difficult and I wanted it to be perfect. Plus since second term is finally over I got to sit down and really plan this chapter out. I appreciate your patience as well as your follows, favs, and reviews!

**Warning(s)**: No topic in particular just a warning.

* * *

Chapter 17: Three Day Reprieve

**Day 3**

Castiel poured himself a cup of coffee. This drink was becoming very addicting with its delightful aroma and caffeine goodness. He was so lucky Gabriel wasn't home when Dean dropped him off last night. A pang of guilt ran through him at the thought of what he did to his boyfriend. How could he do that? This dinner was so important to him, to the continuity of their relationship. Castiel wouldn't be surprised if the Winchesters never wanted him in their house or around their son ever again. No parents wanted their kid being around someone who does drugs.

He sat down on the couch and flipped on the T.V. The morning news appeared. Maybe the world's problems would make his seem less significant.

_In others news, last night a dead body was found at the edge of town. It was reported to be Tyler Stone, a student at the University of Kansas. The pathologist has confirmed that the cause of death was a bullet to the brain. The murder weapon was not found. My condolences to the Stone family. The police are working on finding the perpetrator as quickly as possible._

The coffee mug Castiel held fell to the ground and shattered into pieces. He killed that man. He KILLED that man! Oh my god! And he had a family who were going through the worst experience possible. He stilled remember how he felt when Jimmy died and didn't wish that experience on anyone else. Yet it happened. Tyler Stone's blood was on his hands now. He only did it to save Meg his, well not a co-worker, more of a, friend surprisingly. Now that the police were involved it was only a matter of time before he was caught.

All this stress was making him think about the marijuana Meg gave him. It did ease his troubles but only for a little while. He needed something stronger that would last longer. Then his thoughts drifted back to Dean. He was so upset about a bit of marijuana. Anything more than that might throw him off the deep end. Well one thing for sure there was no way he was telling Dean about any of this. He'd make him quit his job. Then how was he supposed to stop Alistair?

His phone buzzed in his pants. The screen read that he had two messages.

MSG FRM: Gabriel

TO: Castiel

SENT: Yesterday

_Hey I'm not going to be home tonight or most of tomorrow. Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone mister!_

"Too late," Castiel muttered to himself before looking at the next text message

MSG FRM: Dean

TO: Cas

_Hey we need to talk. Can I come over? Text me back A.S.A.P._

MSG TO: Dean

FRM: Cas

_Yes._

Castiel turned the T.V. off and ten minutes later Dean arrived. He opened the door and let him in.

"Dean I am so, _so _sorry. I don't know what came over me last night," Castiel started.

Dean cut him off "I just want to know what you were on and who you got it from."

"I was on some marijuana and I got it from…Meg. I was really stressed out and she said it would help," Castiel said hating himself for ratting out her out. She was the only friend he had that wasn't already a part of Dean's group. It made it a bit easier to talk to her knowing that she wouldn't relay everything to his boyfriend later.

"I knew it was Meg. See Cas this is one of the reasons I didn't want you to get mixed up in that kind of lifestyle. You need to get out of this deal with Crowley and away from Meg before things get worse."

"But I need to stop Alistair Dean! He shouldn't get away with what he did!" Castiel reasoned.

Dean didn't look convinced "What? Making us come out and wrecking your house? You and I both got over that. Besides, if anything, it made us become closer. I'm not saying I'm glad it happened this way but it could've been worse. Plus he hasn't done anything else. Why can't you let this go?"

"Exactly he hasn't done anything lately. That means he's planning something. Something big. I can feel it," Castiel said with absolute certainty.

Dean scoffed "Oh and your gut is seldom wrong."

"Look believe me or don't but I'm going through with my plan," Castiel stated firmly.

Dean rolled his eyes "What plan? Crowley helping you out? Has he even given you any information?"

"Well no but—," Castiel said sheepishly.

Dean sighed "See he's tricking you and once you're no longer useful who knows what he'll do. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I understand that but—"

"No, no more buts. You know, despite how angry I was with you last night, I convinced my parents to give you a second chance."

"Really?"

"Yes. Fair warning Dad still thinks you're some kind of hippie and Mom, well, she always been the more sympathetic one. Hell she even gave bought this homeless man some food from the diner once because she couldn't stand driving by him every day and doing nothing." Dean stated feeling rather proud of how caring his mom was

Castiel thought it was adorable on how much Dean admired his mom. Despite following his dad's orders he was a total mama's boy. Castiel was the same way with his own mother. He wondered what she would think of her 'little angel' now. "Your mother sounds like an amazing woman."

"She is especially since she convinced Dad to let you come over for dinner again tonight," Dean said, "Don't mess it up this time."

"Yes sir!" Castiel said with a mock-salute to relieve some of the tension.

Dean smiled a little and played along "At ease soldier. Well I have to be getting back. Mom has decided to come and check on me every now and then to make sure I'm not doing anything I'm not supposed to. Unfortunately this falls into that category."

Castiel saddened "Too bad."

"I'll see you tonight and Cas," Dean waited until he was looking and kissed him chastely "Don't scare me like that ever again."

Castiel beamed at him "Never wanted to in the first place."

Dean smiled back and went out the door. Okay so he lied to Cas. His mom did try to convince his dad but it actually took Dean promising to clean the whole entire house, inside and out, to seal the deal. He was going to have a long day ahead of him. Sucks that it was winter. The only thing he liked about yard work was mowing the lawn.

* * *

Crowley sat at his desk waiting for his next appointment. He looked at his grandfather clock watching as the seconds ticked by. His expected associate better not be late. There was far too much business to deal with and an unpunctual worker would only make him angry. One should never do business when angry. It led to rash, impulsive decisions that would become regretful later on. Ironically that's one of the reason why he loved this particular worker. At first Castiel Novak seemed like the studious, logical type. A person who would follow orders without question. Maybe even a threat if he ever became too intuitive. His progress in his work, however, proved Crowley wrong. At least partially. Yes the Novak kid followed orders and was smart, but throw someone he cared about into the mix, and he became the very definition of impulsive and rash. Of course that also meant it would be so much easier to manipulate him.

Castiel was led into the familiar office by Virgil, one of Crowley's bodyguards. He was actually a little early and tried to make conversation with him. Unfortunately Virgil said no more than a few grunts and appeared to be as dumb as a post. Though Castiel bet, judging from his calculating eyes and mass strength, he could take any guy out in five seconds flat.

"Hello Castiel have a seat," Crowley waited for him sit down before continuing, "You requested my services?"

Castiel tried to appear calm and causal. Fear would make him seem weak in Crowley's eyes. "As you probably already know I had a little, let's say _accident,_ on the last run with Meg."

"Ah yes that thing on the news this morning. I'd say that was more than a little accident. Let me guess you want me to help you clean it up?"

Castiel just looked at him as if to say 'Duh!' "Yes your assistance would be helpful."

"Oh don't worry about that tiny mishap. It's already been taken care of," Crowley waved off with flick of his wrist.

Castiel managed to not be shocked that Crowley considered murder a 'tiny mishap'. "Oh well thank you then."

Crowley gleamed "Why of course and I also happened to come across a little fact on Alistair you may find _very interesting_. It involves that cheeky older brother of yours."

Castiel's eyes widened as he heard the words brother and yours utter from Crowley's lips "What is it?"

"Oh silly Castiel you should know that I don't give anything without a price," Crowley reprimanded gently.

Castiel slumped back down wishing for this meeting to be over "What do you want? I already work for you. I don't have anything valuable.

Crowley laughed "Ah so you think but anyways that's not what I meant. One day I will ask you a favor. It may be tomorrow, or years from now, but when I do ask you, you must complete it no matter what."

Castiel gulped. That was pretty huge but his mind was set. If his brother was somehow involved in this he had to help him somehow. He looked at the contract revision Crowley presented and signed it. "I agree to your terms."

"Excellent," Crowley said with a wicked sense of glee in his eyes, "Now your brother is…"

Castiel's couldn't believe what he was hearing. He walked out of Crowley's office in complete dismay.

Once Castiel exited and was out of the building, Virgil came back into the office and questioned "I thought that Castiel didn't murder that Stone guy?"

Crowley glared at Virgil "He didn't you idiot! I had some other lowly worker do it and made Castiel _think_ that he did it. It's a shame kids don't read more nowadays. According to the latest update Mr. Stone here was shot in the head from the _back_. Besides I could easily replace him but not Castiel. He has something that I need. Well more like some_one_."

Virgil's eyebrows furrowed "Who?"

Crowley smirked "Why Dean Winchester of course. Alistair did say that the boy was his best student. He knows Alistair better than anybody. How he thinks and acts. With him on my side I'll be unstoppable."

"And how are you going to do that?" Virgil asked. Crowley told him a lot of things considering he had short-term memory loss and couldn't remember recent conversations all that well. Unless he wrote them down which he rarely did.

"Well Castiel is Dean's Achilles heel. According to Meg they're in love and would do anything for each other. Unfortunately that all I could get out of her. She's a tough one and I couldn't just kill her from blood loss after all we've been through together. Call me sentimental," Crowley explained being extremely impressed by his clever plan.

Virgil, who pretty forgot most of their conversation by now, inquired "Do you need me to do anything else for you sir?"

"Yes actually go pick up my dry-cleaning," Crowley ordered. Virgil immediately went to do his assigned task. Crowley put his hands behind his head and propped his feet up on his desk. He grinned at how well everything was working out "It's good to be king."

* * *

Gabriel walked out of the house in the late afternoon whistling a happy tune. He finally got to home plate with his boyfriend Tyson Brady or, as he just liked to be called, Brady. The guy was funny, charismatic, attentive, caring, great job, and fantastic in bed. Basically the whole package. He felt bad about leaving Cassie alone but he's has been waiting to sleep with Brady for a while. The damn man was an evil little tease. He's just lucky that he's 'I like him to storm the gates of my love palace with his purple headed battering ram' hot.

Brady watched Gabriel go in the window with a thousand watt smile. He was seriously falling for that man. As immature as he may be at times, Gabriel was fun, diffused almost any tension with his quirky sense of humor, never ran out of stories to cheer him up, and made the most finger-licking good sweets he has ever tasted. Yep he was a keeper. Half an hour later his son and his cousin walked inside.

"Hey Al how's it going?" Brady asked.

Alistair rolled his eyes. His dad never paid any attention to him. Obviously his boyfriend must have slept over or something. Probably the reason they had to sleep in the guest house. "Fine. Come on Balthazar let's go upstairs."

Brady yelled "Be nice to your cousin Al!"

Oh how he detested the shortened version of his name. It made him sound warm and cuddly. He turned to Balthazar "So cuz, how's the plan going?"

"Not that well. I helped Cassie out in that fight with Gordon so I think we're on our way to becoming friends again. It's really hard to keep everything from him. I don't think I can do this anymore," Balthazar said looking down in guilt and self-loathing.

Alistair's eyes hardened "Oh no don't you quit on me now Nancy boy! You and I have a deal! Besides what about the end results? It more than justifies the means."

Balthazar nodded but wasn't all that convinced "I suppose you're right but I don't think I could ever separate Castiel and Dean. It would destroy him. Plus I think it's literally impossible to do so."

"Oh trust me you just have to be patient. After all slow and steady wins the race," Alistair reasoned hoping his naïve cousin would buy it. Honestly by now he was spouting pure bullshit just to keep the Brit on his side.

Balthazar smiled "You're right and I know that I'm going to win. A Roche never gives up!"

Alistair smiled sinisterly. That poor romantic fool.

Meanwhile, Gabriel got inside his own house to see Castiel sitting in the living room. The pissed-off look on his face would have made a glacier move out of his path. "Um hey Cassie what's with the sourpuss face?"

"Oh I don't know. Where were you all this time?" Castiel asked wanting, and hoping, for an honest answer.

Gabriel suddenly understood "I get it. Look I'm sorry I left you all by your lonesome but I was with my boyfriend and he's a really great guy. The only reason I haven't told you or introduced the two of you is because I didn't know how serious it was. But now that you know I guess I could arrange for you two to meet—"

"I don't want to meet him," Castiel stated tersely as anger and betrayal quell through him.

Gabriel was shocked by such a reaction then smiled "Oh come on Cassie. You know you'll always be the number one guy in my life. In fact I think you'll like him. He has a kid your age."

"Yeah Alistair," Castiel specified with utmost disgust. He wanted to get some mouthwash to get the taste of the bastard's name out of his mouth.

Gabriel's eyes widened "What?"

"You didn't know? Wow guess you guys aren't as serious as you thought huh?" Castiel questioned with a smirk.

Gabriel was still processing everything "No I knew he had a kid but he said his name was Al. I never thought it could be…"

"So you really didn't know?" Castiel said his voice softening at the revelation.

"No but I should tell you something. You remember when I sent Balthazar packing?" Gabriel asked really not wanting to tell Castiel any of this. He honestly wanted Balthazar and Castiel to become friends again. They were too good for each other to not be.

Castiel didn't see what one subject had to do with the other "Yes what about it?"

"Well I told Brady, my boyfriend, about how you and Balthazar were fighting. So Brady said that he would take Balthazar in since he was family."

"What?" Castiel gasped in dismay.

Gabriel really hated to do this "Alistair and Balthazar are cousins."

Castiel felt his stomach lurched "Oh god."

Gabriel sat Castiel down and quickly got him a glass of ginger ale. "I'm sure it doesn't mean anything Cassie. You and Balthazar are thick as thieves. He would never betray you like this."

Months ago Castiel would have agreed but now he wasn't so sure.

Hours later, Castiel was standing outside the Winchester house with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. It was the least he could do. Dean answered the door and let him in. From then on out he locked everything that happened in a box and was going to be show the Winchesters what he was really like. All he could hope was that they liked the real him as well.

* * *

**A/N:** So I decided to not write the dinner scene since it would be kind of boring compared to the first one (I glad some of you thought that was funny by the way) Plus I think I packed in enough punch for one chapter don't you think? Since this is an extremely important chapter I would really appreciate a review! Mostly to ease my nerves.


	19. Chapter 18: Back to Hell aka School

**A/N: **Hey guys here's a new chapter. I like to thank rowsdowersavesus, PugatoryHangout, Casismyfavorite, NightAngel97, AssbuttInTheImpala,shellydiann, Anon, OneTooManyHeadAches, and Convenient Alias for reviewing the last chapter! I'm really glad you all liked it so much! I consider it my favorite chapter to write so far. I hope you like this as well. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 18: Back to Hell a.k.a. School

Castiel stood outside waiting for Dean to come pick him up. He wasn't sure how he felt about going back to school. After all the majority of the people there were against him, Dean, and their relationship. Hopefully one day it will change but for now he would have to grin and bear it. Then facing Balthazar was not going to be fun. He prayed that his ex-best friend wasn't doing anything shady. On a lighter note it would be nice to see Jo, Charlie, Garth, Ash, Chuck, and Becky again. Besides he came here for an education and in order to get that he had to go the brick building from Hell.

Dean was having similar thoughts as he drove to Cas' house. As much as he missed Jo, Ash, and the others; he didn't want to deal with all the bullshit from everyone else. That's not saying he's going to hide from them like some coward. It just isn't the Winchester way of doing things. However Cas was different. His boyfriend could hold his own but he shouldn't have to. He supposed to be some naïve transfer student and Dean had corrupted him by getting too close. What with him working for Crowley and the dabbling in drugs. Sometimes he wondered if this relationship was worth all the trouble Cas was going through. He stopped in front of the Novak place.

After Cas got into the Impala he flashed him a stunning smile while looking at him with love, trust, and admiration. That's when Dean knew he wouldn't trade what they had for anything. He would fight tooth and nail to keep it.

"Good morning," Castiel greeted moving forward to kiss Dean on the cheek.

Dean turned his head so Cas' lips met his. Cas let out a muffled sound of surprise but melted against him. He put one hand on Cas' hip and used his other hand to run his fingers through his silky dark hair. Dean just loved to see it all mussed up. It was incredibly sexy. Cas moaned when he nipped his bottom lip. Dean took the advantage and added tongue. He tasted like mint and it was addicting. They both knew this couldn't go any further but they were okay with that. Castiel pulled away and Dean whimpered at the loss. His voice took on a low and husky tone "Morning."

It took Castiel a minute to think of something to say back. "So what do your parents think of me now?"

Dean grinned "Actually they think you're pretty great. In fact you're 'possibly the best thing that ever happened to me'. Their words not mine. After all I _know_ that you're the best thing that ever happened to me."

Castiel blushed "Wow guess I was better than I thought."

"Baby you were amazing, still are." Dean said taking one hand off the wheel to squeeze his knee.

Castiel smiled then his eyes widened "Dean you're supposed to have both hands on the wheel! Do you want us to get in a car accident?"

Dean chuckled and put his hand back on the wheel. Yep still wouldn't trade this for anything.

The boys were now standing on the sidewalk outside of Lawrence High. It was now or never.

"You nervous?" Dean asked noticing how Cas froze.

Castiel nodded feeling too overwhelmed to speak.

"Me too," Dean whispered back.

They clasped their hand together and walked into the school with their heads held high.

At Dean's locker there was a certain blonde girl standing there. She looked pretty excited to see them.

"You're back!" Jo squealed. She ran up to them and nearly knocked Cas over from the force of her hug.

Dean stood there amused "Hey what about me? Ya know your best friend since birth."

Jo patted him on the back "Don't worry I missed you too. What would I do without my perfect little punching bag?"

"Wow Jo really feeling the love here," Dean then and pulled her into a hug "And I am not little."

"Maybe not where it counts although Cas would be a better judge of that than I," Jo teased. She really missed their banter.

"I'll have you know Dean is an adequate size," Castiel stated to be helpful. Although they haven't gone that far in their relationship yet.

"Yeah Jo so shut your," Dean started then turned to Cas "Wait what do you mean by adequate?"

Castiel realized his mistake and remembered what Jo told him about this sort of thing "It's okay Dean size doesn't matter to me."

That didn't seem to comfort Dean in the slightest.

Jo laughed so hard her face turned red and she wiped a tear from her eye.

Balthazar came over and kissed Jo on the cheek "What's so funny love?"

"Oh nothing just classic Destiel," Jo said giggling a little.

Dean and Cas raised an eyebrow "Destiel?"

Jo nodded "It's your pairing name. Dean, Castiel, Destiel. Becky came up with it."

"Why is his name first? We're both guys." Castiel asked merely out of curiosity. He was so not complaining. Okay maybe a little.

"That's because I wear the pants in this relationship," Dean explained clearly loving this.

Castiel cocked his head "But I am also wearing pants."

"No Castiel he means that he's the alpha," Balthazar said. Jo glared at him knowing this was not going to end well.

"Oh well it makes sense. Dean's overcompensation does make him appear more butch than me," Castiel reasoned.

Dean scowled "I do not overcompensate. If anything I undercompensate because I'm already too awesome."

Jo decided to change the subject "Do you know that Balthazar and I are dating now?"

Castiel whipped his head around "What?"

Balthazar gaped "Jo we were supposed to tell them Friday!"

"Why what's so special about tomorrow?" Dean asked.

"We're going to hang out at the Roadhouse with just the gang since we haven't seen you guys in a while," Jo explained then said to Balthazar "And who cares? I'm glad they know. Besides it's only a 24 hour difference. What's the big deal?"

Before Balthazar could respond Castiel cut in "Jo do you mind if I borrow your boyfriend for a bit?"

Jo, as well as Dean, noticed the glare Castiel was sending Balthazar "Um no go ahead. Just make sure to bring him back in one piece."

"Oh I will," Castiel said then grabbed Balthazar's wrist to tug him someplace away from them. He let go once they were far enough.

"What's up Castiel" Balthazar inquired "Are you okay?"

"Well considering that you are living with Alistair, who you are _related to_, and never told me about it; no I'm not okay," Castiel glowered.

Balthazar decided to play this safe. "Because if I told you this I know I'd get this reaction! I mean what was I supposed to do? You kicked me out and I had nowhere else to go!"

"You still should've told me. You know how I feel about him," Castiel countered angrily.

Balthazar rolled his eyes "Yes we both know you vehemently hate my scumbag of a cousin. What do you want me to do about it?"

"Spy on him for me," Castiel said without thinking. It was actually a pretty good idea though.

Balthazar's mouth dropped open "Why?"

"You're on the inside. You can get close to him and become his confidant. Actually has he told you anything of import?" Castiel asked eagerly. This could be his chance to one-up Alistair.

Balthazar decided that this was the perfect time to tell him "I'm already working for him. He ordered me to break you and Dean by pretending to want something more between us."

"So you're not in love with me then?" Castiel inquired trying to piece it all together.

Balthazar shook his head.

"Thank god. It was getting to kind of awkward," Castiel responded in relief.

Balthazar chuckled "Tell me about it."

"I'm guessing Jo doesn't know about this?" Castiel inquired.

"No and I wish for it to stay that way for now," Balthazar said with determination.

Castiel replied "If you spy on Alistair for me I won't tell Jo anything."

Balthazar considered this "Deal."

They shook hands.

"Oh and if you hurt her…well you know what I'm capable of," Castiel threatened "Now let's go make nice in front of the others."

Balthazar said "I'm really sorry about all this Castiel."

"Call me Cassie. Castiel seems too formal."

Balthazar grinned. It wasn't exactly forgiveness but it was something. They walked back over and saw not only Dean and Jo but Ash, Chuck, Garth, Charlie, and Becky as well. Castiel took note that Ash was giving Balthazar the friendliest of looks. Balthazar put an arm around Castiel's shoulders and grinned "The dynamic duo is back."

Everyone was happy for them except for Dean but he tried not to show it.

"Awesome now me, you, Dean, and Cas can double-date!" Jo said while she already planned it all in her head. It was going to be awesome.

Castiel was genuinely enthusiastic about the idea while Dean feigned joy. The thought of Cas being around Balthazar in a date environment was not pleasant.

"How about we make it a triple date?" Becky suggested.

Chuck looked up from his notebook with a nervous expression. He could barely talk to Becky on a date. Thankfully she was chatterbox but if she saw how the other guys were on a date she might not think he's good enough for her.

Charlie joined in "It's a good thing I'm a lesbian otherwise there would be way too many friend couples in this group."

The bell rang and Ash was first one to zip off to class. Jo unfortunately caught up to him "Hey so I'm going to have to cancel our plans."

"But we have to finish the project for history. It's due tomorrow," Ash said not liking where this was going.

"Well I totally forgot and promised Balthy that he could take me to the movies tonight. Don't worry I'll get my part done," Jo replied as if it wasn't a big deal.

However to Ash it was a big deal. Not only was he mad since she was blowing him and it would be affecting his grade but it was for a guy. First it happened with Dean and now it's Balthazar. At least with Dean it didn't last long because he saw her as more of a sister. Plus he's been secretly crushing on Jo ever since she was the first girl in kindergarten to climb up to the very top of the jungle gym and then back down without any help. His feelings only intensified as the years went on. Ash knew she would never return his feelings. After all she thought of him as a joke. "It's fine I'll just do it all myself and make sure to put your name on it."

Jo flashed him a brilliant smile "Thanks Ash you're the best!"

"More like a chump," Ash muttered to himself after she sauntered off. Oh well at least all he had to do was make the poster for her. He walked into Geometry and sat down.

Dean came in shortly after since he was walking Cas to study hall. He didn't want anyone messing with him. He sat down next to Ash.

Ash turned to him "You know we haven't had a guys' night in a while."

"Man isn't that the truth," Dean agreed.

Ash took a second before suggesting "We should have one tonight. Just you, me, Garth, and Chuck."

"What about Cas? He's a guy too in case you haven't noticed. Although he is pretty easy on the eyes," Dean said trying to make a joke.

Ash sighed "That's why he can't come. He's your boyfriend Dean. You two would be all lovey-dovey. Don't get me wrong I'm happy for the both of you but I want a break from all that stuff."

"This is about Jo and Balthazar isn't it?" Dean queried with a smirk. Ash looked away. "Oh it so is! You're jealous!"

"Whatever are we going to do this or not?" Ash asked with slight bitterness.

Dean laughed "Alright don't let the little green monster get to you. I'll go to guys' night. Cas won't be too happy about this though."

"Wow dude you are so whipped," Ash snickered happy to have the teasing done by him for a change.

Dean looked incredulous "I am not whipped."

Ash flicked his wrist as he said "WAAAAPISHHHHHH."

Before Dean could make a retort Ms. Reynolds told them to quiet down. He glared at Ash. "This isn't over."

"Dean since you seem to be rather animated today why don't you show us the answer to the problem on the board?" Ms. Reynolds requested snippily.

Dean went to the board. A couple of minutes later he put the marker down.

"That's," Ms. Reynolds looked at the board and frowned "That's correct. Go back to your seat."

Dean shot her a smug look. She always picked on him and half the time he didn't deserve it. The look on her face when she knew he was right…priceless.

* * *

Castiel was on his way to the cafeteria when he was stopped by Lisa. Great wonder what she wants.

"Hey Castiel how are you?" Lisa greeted sympathetically which freaked him out a little.

"Um fine I guess."

Lisa smiled "That's great. I want to say I'm sorry for being mean to you in the past. You didn't deserve it."

"Apology accepted," Castiel said quickly "Now if you'll excuse me I would like to get to lunch."

Lisa side-stepped him "Actually I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me and the other cheerleaders."

Castiel realized she was serious "Oh, that's a, nice offer but I rather not."

Lisa side-stepped him again "Please I would really like for us to be friends."

Castiel stopped trying to get around Lisa. Why would she want to be friends with him?"

"I know you're thinking why I would want to be friends with you. It's simple. I want to help you," Lisa stated.

"How?" Castiel asked with a hint of interest.

"The cheerleaders are the most elite group at this school. By hanging out with us you will become popular and people would leave you alone," Lisa explained.

Castiel thought it sounded plausible but also somewhat ridiculous. All of a sudden someone knocked his books out of his hands. The boy laughed at him.

"Hey picked those up jerk," Lisa demanded pointing at the pile of papers and textbooks. The boy's eyes widened when he realized Lisa Braeden was talking to him. He picked up everything and handed it back to Castiel. "Now apologize."

"Sorry dude no hard feelings right?" he said and patted Castiel awkwardly on the shoulder before leaving.

Lisa gave Cas a look "See no one messes with _my_ friends."

"Alright I'll sit with you," Castiel conceded. It would be nice to not be bullied for once.

Lisa led him to the table and had him sit down next to her. "Hey guys this is Castiel."

"Hello Castiel," they all greeted at the same time with perky smiles firmly in place.

Castiel couldn't help but think that something was going on "Hello…I don't know any of your names."

Lisa laughed "Oh right. This is Amber, Dana, Chloe, Britney, and Alexis."

Castiel couldn't remember all those names in the correct order so he said "It's nice to meet you all."

"Oh he's so polite isn't he Amber?" Dana asked elbowing her discreetly underneath the table.

Amber nodded "Oh very polite."

Britney cut in "And look at his hair! You _have_ to tell me what hair products you use."

"Actually I don't use any. This is completely natural," Castiel replied then he noticed one of the girls was in a cast "What happened to your leg?"

Chloe looked at Dana angrily "I was doing a stunt and Dana didn't catch me."

"I said I was sorry! At least it will be off in eight weeks," Dana supplied to be helpful.

"Yeah but Chloe can't cheer now so we need a replacement. It's going to be hard to find one," Alexis said woefully then smiled "Hey Castiel why don't you try out for the cheerleading squad?"

"Oh my god Alexis what a great idea!" Lisa beamed.

Castiel didn't think it was a very good idea. Wouldn't it just give people more ways to make fun of him? "I don't know. I've never really cheered before."

"Oh it's won't be too difficult for someone like you. After all I saw you at the Halloween party and you were a pretty good dancer," Lisa said being honest.

Castiel resigned "Alright I guess it wouldn't hurt to try out."

The girls all squealed and hugged him. Castiel tried not to get suffocated.

Lisa was beyond happy "Great! The try-outs are at 3 after school tomorrow. You will have to prepare a cheer, dance, and gymnastics routine."

Castiel nodded. What was he getting himself into? He saw his friends and asked "Is it okay if I sit with my other friends for now?"

"Oh sure Castiel and don't forget 3 o'clock," Lisa said shooing him away.

Castiel walked over to his usual table where everyone was staring at him as if he grew a second head. He sat down next to Dean. "What?"

"Why were you sitting with the cheerleaders?" Jo asked "They hate people like us."

"Lisa wanted to be friends so I sat with her. Oh and I'm trying out to be a cheerleader," Castiel said as if he was telling everyone it was Thursday.

"You're friends with Lisa? Do you not remember that's she's my ex! Plus male cheerleader, are you trying to advertise the fact that you're gay? Seriously Cas what do you think you're doing?" Dean just couldn't believe this. He was trying so hard to keep Cas out of harm's way and he was just making himself more of a target.

Castiel shrugged "Relax Dean I'm probably not going to make it anyway."

"Do you even want to be on the squad?" Ash asked wondering why any dude would want to.

Castiel hesitated before saying "Yes actually. I don't think it would be all that bad."

"Well I hope you make it Cas," Charlie said to show Castiel that someone supported him.

Dean was shocked "Why would you want to? It's just a bunch of girls jumping around and yelling."

"I want to be part of the school. You're on the football team. Ash and Charlie are in A.V. club. Jo, Becky, and Garth are in drama. Then Chuck's in Writing club. Why can't I do something too?" Castiel asked feeling disappointed that Dean didn't support him.

Dean was getting frustrated. He was only trying to protect him. "Then join one of those clubs. Just don't do this Cas. You're just asking to be mocked if you sign up for this."

Castiel got up not wanting to take this "Whether you like it or not I _am _going to do this and I hope that you'll come to try-outs to support me."

Dean watched as Cas walked out of the cafeteria and wished that Cas would only see that he was trying to help.

* * *

The coached said the team could take a break so Dean walked over to the cheerleaders. He had something to discuss with their leader.

Lisa frowned when Dean was in front of her "What do you want Winchester? I'm trying to teach a routine here."

"I want you to leave Cas alone Lisa. He doesn't need to be jerked around anymore than he is already," Dean commanded.

Lisa put a hand on her hip and glared at him "You can't tell me to do anything. I'm not your girlfriend anymore."

"Is this what's it all about? Because this won't win me back. I'm in love with Cas and I'd never leave him for you," Dean declared with absolute seriousness.

Lisa laughed "Well isn't someone full of themselves? Not everything is about you Dean. I really do just want to help Cas out. I have nothing against him. You however are a lying, cheating, jerk and I want you to get off the sidelines and leave me alone."

"I don't know what your angle is but I will find out," Dean vowed with finality as he headed back over to the field.

Lisa turned his back to him not feeling worried at all.

* * *

Castiel let Dean goes off to his guys' night. He didn't want to see him right now anyways. He was being way too harsh on this whole cheerleading business. Meg came over to help him. She said it's better if you try out with a partner. At least he had someone he could count on for this.

They had moved all the furniture in the living room to make space. Right now they were doing yoga to loosen up.

"I'm sure Dean will get his head out of his ass eventually," Meg said in her weird way of comforting him.

Castiel moved into a downward dog "Let's hope so."

"By the way we have to our thing on Saturday," Meg whispered knowing that Gabriel could overhear them at any moment.

Castiel froze in his current position.

Meg looked over at him "Hey Cas you don't have to go. I know it might be too soon for you."

"It's fine I'll do it," Castiel said with determination. He couldn't let fear rule his life.

Meg smiled "That's the spirit. The only thing you can do when you fall off the horse is to get back on it."

"But we weren't on any horses. I'm sure of it because I'm deadly afraid of them," Castiel replied shuddering at the thought of the four-hooved animal.

Meg cracked up "Seriously, horses? You never cease to amuse me. It's a metaphor."

"Oh good. Don't tell anybody I told you that," Castiel requested since it was kind of embarrassing.

Meg rolled her eyes" Don't worry Angel your secret is safe with me."

After the yoga they decided to work on a dance routine. Meg showed him a bunch of music videos for inspiration. She also taught him that it good to incorporate different styles of dancing in a cheer. Lots of practice later they had the dance down. The gymnastics was a little harder though but Castiel managed. The last thing they did was write their own cheer. Meg said that it would make them stand out more. When they were done they put the furniture back where it belonged.

Gabriel came into the living room "So you're going to be a cheerleader huh?"

"Yeah," Castiel said wondering how his brother would react.

Gabriel nodded "Make sure you don't get knocked up from someone on the football team. You'd be surprised by how often it happens."

The tenseness in Castiel's body faded as he knew that Gabriel approved of his decision.

* * *

**A/N:** So Cas as a cheerleader and a drug-dealer. Possibly the weirdest combo ever lol. So why does Lisa want him to try out so bad? Will Dean support Cas in his decision? Whose happy Balthazar and Castiel are on track to being friends again? How many of you feel bad for Ash? Please review!


End file.
